


The Horizon

by silverhareproductions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Complete, Death Eaters, Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Love, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 63,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhareproductions/pseuds/silverhareproductions
Summary: Luna Lovegood sees the world differently than others, including surly Professor Snape. Will her kindness be enough to break through the professor's carefully constructed defenses?





	1. Moonfrogs, Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Queen Rowling, I do not claim to own them. I have completed this work and will be adding chapters as I am satisfied with edits but you WILL get the whole thing! I have made this as canon compliant as possible with the exception of LL being in the same year as Harry and crew for the sake of Age Of Consent purposes. This story takes place from the beginning of HBP on. I hope you enjoy.

Severus Snape, the resident ‘Bat of Hogwarts’, surveyed the students trickling into his class with unrestrained contempt. He’d never been a fan of children and yet here he was, going into his sixteenth year as a Professor at the wizarding school. Except this year would be different. This year he was no longer Severus Snape, Potions Master; he was Severus Snape, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

He was just about to slam the class door and begin his instruction when Luna Lovegood darted past him.

“Sorry professor,” she said in her dreamy, far off voice. “Wrackspurts stole my parchments. I had to borrow some,” she explained as she found her seat.

Snape sneered at the girl. “As fascinating as that is Miss Lovegood, you’re still late. Five points from Ravenclaw!” he growled. Luna nodded her head and stared serenely at him, accepting her punishment without complaint.

Luna Lovegood was, without question, the oddest and most resilient student Snape had ever taught. Even during her first year, when all the others in her class shrank away from his wrath, Luna stared at him unfazed. She was never outright disrespectful, although there were plenty of times she refused to make the potions he’d assigned. There was a list of reasons why she would refuse – the potion had no practical value, it had bad energy, she knew a potion that was more effective. Snape learned early on that no amount of intimidation worked on Luna’s unflappable nature. Halfway through that first year, he’d even given up assigning her detentions and resorted to ignoring Luna completely. Oddly enough, despite her refusal to brew potions and the dreamy look about her, Luna’s written homework was always impeccable. He was forced to give her full marks on just about everything she turned in as it was thoroughly researched, well written, and always had a tidy presentation without the slightest ink blot or stain marring her parchments. Yes, Miss Lovegood was an anomaly, but Snape put it out of his mind and turned his attention to teaching his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

At the end of the lesson, Luna hung back. She had a nasty habit of trying to converse with him. Snape had hoped that this year would change things, but alas, she seemed as determined as ever.

“How was your summer professor?” she asked.

Snape heaved a resigned sigh. “Miss Lovegood, every year you ask me how my summer was and every year I tell you it is none of your concern. Why do you insist on carrying on this pointless tradition?”

Luna smiled vaguely at him. “Perhaps one day you’ll give me a different answer. Daddy and I went to Sweden this summer.”

“How nice,” Snape replied through clenched teeth. Losing his temper with Luna Lovegood would do no good. He knew from experience.

“Oh! I’ve brought you something,” she said, rummaging around in her bag.

“I don’t accept gifts from students,” Snape reminded her. The sharp tone of his voice did nothing to deter the young witch. She set a small box on his desk.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I brought something for all the professors. Although, I wasn’t sure exactly what you’d like. You’re very hard to read you know. I think it’s because of all the brooding.”

Snape felt his frustration rise. “I do not brood,” he snapped.

Luna cocked her head at him, regarding him with those sparkling blue eyes. “Hmmm… if you say so. I’ll see you next class professor. Have a good day.” And with a wave, she was off.

Snape eyed the pale blue box warily. One never knew what could pop out of a Lovegood gift. Drumming his fingers on the top of his desk, he debated opening it or tossing it straight in the trash. Students didn’t usually get him gifts. More often than not, boxes left for him were filled with pranks. Finally, he plucked the box from his desk and pulled it open. It was filled with a dozen wriggling Swiss Chocolate Snakes.

 

That night Snape made his way to the Astronomy Tower. It was almost midnight and the long corridors were deserted. He relished these moments when the castle was still and quiet and he could think without distraction. Generally, he preferred the solitude of his dungeon chambers but occasionally he felt stifled in the small space. After an exhausting summer of Order of the Phoenix meetings at 12 Grimmuald Place and maintaining his cover as a Death Eater in the presence of the Dark Lord, he felt the need for some fresh air and peace.

The Astronomy Tower was the highest point of the Hogwarts castle. Classes were held at midnight four nights a week and Snape knew it would be empty tonight as it was the first day of the term. The crisp September air hit him as he stepped onto the viewing platform, every star in the sky visible and a full moon beaming down on him. Looking over Hogwarts, the only place he’d ever truly felt at home, always managed to clear the doubt and cobwebs from his mind.

He’d been standing in the moonlight and the silence for a few moments when a shuffling sound to his right caught his attention. He immediately withdrew his wand and took a step toward the noise. Luna Lovegood came shuffling around the corner of the platform, half crawling along the edge of the tower. “Good evening professor,” she said. She seemed completely unconcerned that he was pointing his wand at her.

“It’s past curfew Miss Lovegood. Pray tell, what are you doing out of Ravenclaw tower?” he snapped.

Luna stood up, unfazed by his tone. Her eyes met his and she smiled, “Looking for moonfrogs, of course.”

_Of course_ , Snape thought wryly. He had no idea what a moonfrog was and he had no intention of asking. He wasn’t going to ask why they’d be on the Astronomy Tower either.

“They’re the most active during the full moon,” Luna went on apparently mistaking the look of disbelief on his face for interest. “Did you come up here to hear the song?”

Snape frowned down at the little wisp of a girl. Now what was she on about? Snape knew that asking her a question would only frustrate him further but he couldn’t help himself. “What song?” he hissed through clenched teeth. “I came up here for peace and quiet and solitude.”

Luna raised a delicate eyebrow. “I doubt you’ll find much quiet up here. Can’t you hear the stars singing?” she asked, stepping closer to him.

Snape gazed at her bright, earnest face now completely bathed in moonlight. He seemed to see her for the first time. She was petite and delicate with wide, innocent blue eyes and an ethereal glow about her. The glow seemed amplified by the moonlight and Snape found himself wondering if she didn’t have a touch of Veela in her background somewhere. Her pink lips were full and slightly parted as she stared up at him.

_What does she taste like?_ He wondered idly. It was the strangest thing to think but there was something hypnotic about her dreamy gaze.

Suddenly Snape remembered himself. “Return to Ravenclaw tower at once Miss Lovegood! And…”

“Fifteen points from Ravenclaw and two Saturday’s detention!” Luna interrupted, imitating his silken voice.

He growled, closing the space between them and staring down his nose at the witch. “Careful little eaglet,” he warned. “Do not presume to know what I’m going to say.”

Luna stared back at him, one of the only students who could stand looking him in the eye. “But isn’t that what you were going to say? I’ve noticed a pattern with your punishments.”

Snape ground his teeth. “That is entirely beside the point!”

Luna smiled serenely. “Very well, what were you going to say professor?” There was no sarcasm or disrespect in her voice just pure curiosity.

Snape faltered. In truth, that had been exactly what he was going to say and it unnerved him that Luna knew his punishments so well. “I was simply going to tell you not to let me catch you out after curfew again,” he lied, realizing again that punishing Luna would do no good.

Her smile brightened. “Thank you, professor. I’ll try to resist the pull of the moon song,” she replied, gliding toward the exit of the tower.

He frowned at her retreating back. “I thought you said it was the stars singing?” he called.

“It’s a duet,” she answered over her shoulder and then she was gone.

Snape was very unsettled by his encounters with Luna that day and found himself mulling them over long after he’d returned to the dungeons. It concerned him that the girl had never been afraid of him and now seemed capable of predicting his thoughts. Snape mentally scolded himself for putting so much thought into the Lovegood girl. This year would be tedious enough with the Dark Lord ramping up his attacks on muggles and wizards alike, his Order of the Phoenix double life, shadowing Draco Malfoy in an effort to uphold the Blood Oath made with Narcissa, and teaching. Not to mention that promise to Dumbledore… but he wouldn’t think about that now.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, Snape extinguished the flames of his chamber and drifted to sleep.


	2. Of Disgust and Longing

Luna Lovegood drifted through the Great Hall, staring up in fascination at the domed ceiling. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts and the ever-changing weather patterns of the enchanted ceiling still amazed her. Sometimes, if she watched long enough, a bird would fly across the blue sky and she’d try to figure out what kind of bird it was before it disappeared again.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and staggered back. Warm, hard hands grasped her arms and she found herself face to face with Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. She smiled warmly at him.

“Hello Harry!”

He grinned at down at her and Luna realized he’d shot up a couple of inches over the summer. “Hey Luna. What were you doing?” he asked.

“Bird watching,” she replied simply.

“Right. Anyways, how was your summer?” he asked conversationally.

“Oh it was quite lovely. Daddy and I went to Sweden to search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack. Have you been to Sweden Harry? It’s wonderful.”

Harry gave her an amused smile. “It sounds great Luna. Can’t say I’ve ever been.”

“That’s too bad. You should go sometime. How was your summer?”

Harry shrugged. “It was alright.”

Luna considered him for a moment. Grief still emanated from him in quiet waves. “You still miss Sirius,” she said quietly.

Harry looked startled. “Yeah, I do,” he replied after a moment.

“It will get easier,” she told him gently. “But you will miss him always.”

He blinked in understanding, Harry knew about her mother. “Thank you, Luna. I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

“That’s all right. I’ll see you around Harry.”

Harry darted around her and immediately her eyes settled on Professor Snape glowering in the doorway of Great Hall. Luna smiled at him and his scowl darkened before he spun away, his cloak flapping behind him.

_Poor Professor Snape,_ Luna thought as she returned her eyes to the ceiling. _It must be so lonely for him without friends or family._

Luna understood loneliness. After her mother’s death when Luna was nine, it had just been her and her father. They were best friends but he was often busy with his work on _The Quibbler_. When she’d come to Hogwarts she’d hoped finding friends would be easier but most of the kids laughed at her odd beliefs and called her _Looney Luna_. It hadn’t been until last year when Ginny Weasley had started talking to Luna that she’d felt the weight of her loneliness lifting.

Being part of Dumbledore’s Army last year had been some of the happiest times of her life. For those horrible and glorious months, she’d been a part of something. Suddenly, she found that she did have friends. Real friends in Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Ron, although Ron wasn’t her favorite person. Ron, in Luna’s opinion, had a good heart but he had a mean streak just the same. Still, it was nice to have friends who accepted her just as she was.

Luna glanced toward the spot Snape had just disappeared from. In truth, she’d always been intrigued by the dark professor. His black moods masked a truly brilliant mind. It was evident, to Luna at least, that he was passionate about potions and was undeniably adept at brewing even the most complicated ones.

Luna understood now that the Professor was a double agent. A former Death Eater who now reported to the Order of the Phoenix. She suspected that both Professor Snape and Harry had had a much busier summer than Harry had let on, but Luna respected the need for secrecy. When the time was right, she would offer her assistance again to Harry and the Order but for now she turned her thoughts back to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

Despite his foul temper and unpredictable moods, Luna knew there was much more to Snape than met the eye. His aura was an odd mixture of anger and loneliness. Of disgust and longing. There was heartbreak there too. Through the years, Luna had spent a number of potions classes trying to decipher his strange aura. His aura this year was different though. Still angry, but now tinged with fear. It unsettled Luna to see fear in Professor Snape, it meant dark things were coming.   

The first few weeks of the term passed uneventfully for the young witch. She spent a lot of her free time in the Ravenclaw common room reading or studying. Sometimes she would spend time with Hermione and Ginny in the library or watching Quidditch practice. Harry had been selected Gryffindor team captain and Ron and Ginny both made the team. Luna liked Quidditch well enough but she was often distracted on those glorious fall days.

One Saturday afternoon at the beginning of October, Luna pilfered some cheese, crackers, apples, and meat from the kitchens and made her way to the Forbidden Forest. She loved venturing into the forest alone where she could observe nature at its most peaceful. Unlike many Hogwarts student, Luna wasn’t afraid of the strange and wonderful creatures that inhabited the magical forest.

She walked for while through the fallen leaves and twisted trees until she found a small clearing. The grass was soft and green under her bare feet as she let out a long, low whistle. A moment later she heard rustling and then a young thestral came trotting into the clearing. Luna smiled at the creature. He snorted at her expectantly. Reaching into her bag, Luna pulled out a small chunk of raw meat and offered to the skeletal being. He eagerly snatched it out of her hands.

Luna spent most of her afternoon in the clearing with the thestral. She chased him around until she was tired and hot from the afternoon sun. It was unseasonably warm for early October. After a while, she shrugged off her jacket, leaving her in a tank top and jeans, and laid down on the grass to stare at the endless blue sky. The thestral lay a few feet away. Soon, Luna drifted to sleep with the sun warming her face.


	3. The Eaglet and the Snake

Snape had seen the blonde Ravenclaw leaving the castle grounds and disappearing into the Forbidden Forest. When she hadn’t returned by the early evening, he went in search for her, telling himself it was to punish her. She was out of bounds – the forest was forbidden for a reason. Truth be told, it didn’t surprise Snape one bit that of all the students, the Lovegood girl would disappear into the trees. Nonetheless, she’d broken school rules and needed to face the consequences. But when he finally came across her, Snape momentarily lost his train of thought.

Luna was laying in clearing, a threstral napping near her head and a few more standing peacefully at the tree line. Her golden hair was fanned out like a halo around her delicate face and the late afternoon sun made her look even more beautiful than the moonlight had. She didn’t look at all like a student should. Instead, she looked very much like a grown woman.

Clenching his jaw and silently berating himself for losing his focus, he stepped into the clearing. The threstral perked its ears at him but otherwise didn’t move. “I trust you have a good excuse for being in the _Forbidden_ Forest alone, Miss Lovegood. Serving detention perhaps?” Snape hissed.

Luna’s eyes opened slowly and she turned her head toward him, a smile already forming on her lips. “Oh no, professor. I’ve come to see the threstrals. We’re friends, you know.” Her blue eyes glittered as she stared at him.

“Let’s go Miss Lovegood. It’s almost time for supper and I don’t have all evening,” Snape snapped.

Luna rose and Snape couldn’t help but stare at her easy, unhurried movement as she bent over to pick up her discarded jacket and canvas bag. Her jeans, which has been enchanted to show ever growing and changing flowers and vines, stretched over her round bottom and Snape felt his irritation rise.

“You really shouldn’t be out wandering alone. All manner of things can happen to a young girl in these woods,” he growled.

Luna turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Snape realized her thin, lace camisole was almost see-through in the fading light. “Is that so, Professor?” she asked softly.

Was that flirtation in her voice? Snape stalked forward until he was just in front of her. “Indeed, Miss Lovegood. It’s very easy to stumble across an especially dangerous snake. Snakes that would love to devour an eaglet that has fallen from the nest,” he answered in a low hiss.

He watched in fascination as her cheeks flushed and her breathing hitched. Standing this close, Snape could smell her – a combination of lilac and lemon. An innocent scent to match an innocent girl. The urge to touch her, to taste her suddenly overwhelmed him.

“Why don’t you tell me what kind of snakes to look out for,” she whispered, her blue eyes darting to his lips and then back up again.

_Damn_ , Snape thought as he realized his resolve not to touch this particular temptation was crumbling. With a frustrated snarl, Snape grabbed Luna by her throat. He didn’t squeeze but instead he pulled her forward ever so slightly, rubbing his thumb over her soft, pink lips. Her eyes were wide and questioning but there was no fear in them. Her skin was soft and warm beneath his hand. Her pulse fluttered wildly against his fingers.

“Why tell you, when I can show you?”

Snape pulled Luna into a crushing kiss. He was surprised when Luna returned the kiss without hesitation. Her mouth opened to him and he eased his tongue into her warmth. A small moan escaped her as he pressed harder against her petite body. He could feel her small breasts rubbing against the harsh wool coat he wore. When she reached for him, he caught her wrists and pulled her arms behind her back, holding them there with one hand.

Luna whimpered into his mouth as he rubbed a hand up her side, his thumb brushing against a hard nipple. Snape kissed her jaw, down her neck, and across the plane of her shoulder. She gasped when he nipped her collar bone before returning to her mouth for another kiss.

_Sweet Circe, she’s delicious,_ he thought.

Suddenly, Snape wrenched himself from her. What had he been thinking?! He couldn’t be caught fondling a student in the Forbidden Forest! He shoved Luna away and took a step back for good measure.  

The two stared at each other. Snape noticed the flush of Luna’s cheeks, the way her breasts heaved, and the fullness of her lips and immediately wanted to pull her to him again. Horrified by this thought, he turned away and began striding back toward the castle, trying not to care if Luna followed.

A moment later, he heard her footsteps behind him. “Professor, wait,” she called.

Snape didn’t slow down. “What is it Miss Lovegood?” he snapped.

She managed to catch up to him although she had to trot to keep up with his long stride. “Well… We just…” she stammered.

“I know what we just did Miss Lovegood,” Snape growled, whirling on her. “You must never speak of that. It was a mistake. One I will not be repeating and if I even hear the faintest whisper of a rumor, I will destroy you. Is that understood?” he spoke slowly, menacingly, grabbing her by the arms and giving her a hard shake.

“I would never say anything. I know what it would mean,” Luna replied, as serene as ever, unconcerned by the harsh grip he had on her arms. “It was nice Professor Snape.”

Snape released her and clenched his fists at his sides in an effort to keep his hands to himself. “You’re a child. I should never have touched you. It will _not_ happen again.”

Disappointment filled her large eyes. “I see,” she said softly. “Thank you all the same. It was a lovely kiss. I’ll see you in class.”

With that Luna moved around him and walked back toward the castle. Snape watched her go with an odd feeling of relief and regret. He could tell by the way his lips still burned and his cock still pulsed, that kissing Luna Lovegood would not be something he soon forgot.

Luna could not sleep that night. Her body refused to forget the dark professor’s kiss and still ached for his touch. The evening passed in a blur after her return to the castle. She felt too flushed, to stimulated to rest. Slipping a hand beneath the waistband of her pajama pants she began rubbing at the ache between her legs.

Luna wasn’t completely naïve when it came to anatomy and biology. She knew the fundamentals of sex, she’d masturbated a handful of times, but the intensity of this need was different. Her body didn’t just crave release, it wanted to be filled.

Closing her eyes, she replayed the kiss again. Professor Snape’s threats had aroused her and when he had gripped her throat she knew he was going to kiss her. Luna had harbored a crush on the professor for some time, even though she knew he was terribly unpopular with the other students and most of the faculty. She’d imagined kissing him plenty but the real thing left her breathless and wanting.

Her fingers parted her damp folds and jiggled the little button of her clit. He’d been so intense. His black eyes had fixed into hers as if he could read every thought. He had wanted to _devour_ her. Luna wanted to let him. She bit her lip to stop the low moans of pleasure from escaping as thoughts of a simple kiss brought her closer to orgasm. Her nipples were hard and sharp as she remembered the way they’d rubbed against his chest.

Finally, as she remembered the way his thumb had brushed the tip of her nipple, she came, whimpering softly into her pillow as the pleasure rolled over her. It was only when her body was spent that she drifted into sleep.

While Luna played with herself, her mind filled with thoughts of her professor, Snape struggled to push thoughts of Luna from his own head.

He was angry with himself. Horrified that he had been so _stupid_ , so _careless_ to cross such a line with a student. A student eighteen years his junior! Worse, they’d been in the Forbidden Forest where anyone or any _thing_ could have spotted them.

It didn’t matter that Luna was beautiful with her golden hair, porcelain skin, and endless blue eyes. The fact that he’d been so blinded by lust filled him with an odd sense of shame. She was so young; he’d had her in his class since she was eleven. It made him feel perverted.

Dirty.

Like a monster.

Yet, she had kissed him back. She _was_ seventeen now. Luna had been kind to him always, even when the other students had hated and feared him. She was still kind to him despite her new friendship with Potter and his lot. Was he so desperate for a human connection that all it took was a bit of kindness for Snape to fall prey to the basest of temptations? The idea filled him with disgust and added another layer of self-loathing to his already plentiful supply.

Snape knew he shouldn’t cross that line again. If he was in such desperate need of relief, there were a few discreet witches in Knockturn Alley he’d visited through the years. They would take his potions in exchange for sex, no names and no questions asked. But the thought of not kissing Luna Lovegood again filled him with an unfamiliar sense of regret and he wasn’t sure he would be able to resist if the opportunity presented itself again.


	4. Patronus Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of a sexual encounter. Be warned.

When Professor Snape refused to acknowledge her existence in his class the following week, Luna decided she would have to do something to catch his attention. Although he had said the kiss wouldn’t happen again, Luna was determined to try. It had been such a nice kiss after all…

“Today we’ll be going over the _Patronus_ charm. This would have been terrifically useful three years ago when Dementors prowled our grounds but alas, your professor that year saw fit to only teach such a charm to one student,” Snape told the class.

Luna smiled to herself. _If only you knew,_ she thought.

“Professor, might I be excused from class today?” Luna asked, startling the prowling professor.

His black eyes flashed as they met hers. “Excused?” he repeated in such a way that Luna could tell he was not happy about her request. But now she had his attention.

“Yes please. I don’t believe you can teach me anything more about _Patronuses_ than I already know.” His face darkened and Luna knew she was walking a fine line. The class sat in stunned silence.

In a flash Snape was before her, bearing down on her, his rage palpable. “You think you can cast a successful _Patronus_ with a Dementor coming for you?” he snarled. He opened his mouth to say more but Luna moved first.

With practiced speed and dexterity, she whipped out her wand and cried, “ _Expecto Patronum_!” A beautiful silver white hare burst from the tip of her wand and raced around the room. Her eyes never left Snape’s, daring him to ridicule her or her Patronus. His lip curled in a sneer. The hare hopped closer, stopping a few feet away from the furious professor. Luna’s heart raced in her chest.

“A cute bit of magic. Believe me _child_ , it is quite difficult to manage in the presence of an actual Dementor. Of course, if you believe you have no further need of my tutelage, by all means, leave. You’ll regret it when you come face-to-face with truly dark magic.” Professor Snape was using the tone he usually reserved for Harry Potter and Luna wondered, briefly, if she’d pushed him too far.

She raised her chin. “I’ve fought Death Eaters,” she reminded him softly. “I’ve seen truly dark magic.”

There was a moment of silence as the two stared each other down, neither willing to give in. Snape was so close she could smell him. He smelled of freshly turned earth and herbs and Luna wanted to lean forward just enough to bring her lips to his.

“Everyone out,” Snape finally ordered, his voice deadly quiet. “Except you Miss Lovegood.”

The other sixth year students, a mixture of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, tripped over themselves in their haste to get out of the tension filled classroom. When the last student had bolted from the room, Severus flicked his wand at the door which slammed and locked with a mighty _clank_!

The furious professor grabbed Luna by the arms and brought his face inches from hers. “That was quite the display. I hope you have a satisfactory explanation.”

Luna smiled vacantly up at him, unfazed by his anger but acutely aware of his fingers biting into her flesh. The contact excited her. “I wanted your attention. It worked. You shouldn’t allow yourself to be so easily baited.”

Snape growled at her, angry beyond words. Angry at Luna for having the audacity to point out such a thing, but mostly angry at himself for allowing the little Ravenclaw to affect him so strongly. With great effort, he loosened his hold on her.

“Why would you want my attention, Miss Lovegood?” he asked dangerously.

Her eyes never wavered from his as she said, “Because I want you to kiss me again.”

Snape froze and Luna took the opportunity to rise onto her toes and brush her lips against his. She rocked back a little to look up into his face which remained an unreadable mask. Luna pressed another soft kiss to his lips and instantly Snape seemed to come alive.

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” he growled.

Without another word, Snape hauled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. Gods, she tasted so good. So sweet. Her small body molded seamlessly against his. Luna let out a small moan as he moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck. She tried to wrap her arms around him but he kept her arms held firmly at her sides. Snape pressed Luna back against a desk.

“Grab the desk Miss Lovegood,” he commanded, releasing her arms.

Luna did as he asked, reaching behind her to grab the sides of the desk. Snape ran his hands down her sides, relishing the feel of her narrow waist and soft hips. Her hips flexed instinctively under his touch and Snape smirked down at her.

“Please professor,” Luna whimpered.

Her face was flushed a beautiful rose color. Her blue eyes were heavy with lust. Snape unzipped the front of her school robes, revealing a red floral dress. He gripped her hips again, hoisting her onto the desk. Luna parted her legs invitingly. She reached for him but he grabbed her hands.

_Stop! Stop now!_ the sane part of his brain yelled. But Luna’s scent was intoxicatingly sweet, her lips soft and inviting, and Snape couldn’t bring himself to stop. Not when she was looking at him with her eyes filled with lust and more focused than he had ever seen them.

“Desk,” he snapped.

Luna blew out a frustrated breath but obeyed. Snape ran his hand along her hips to the hem of her dress. Slowly, patiently he inched his hand up her leg to touch the soft cotton panties. His eyes never wavered from hers. He couldn’t help the low growl that escaped him when he felt the wetness already gathering between her legs. Pushing the underwear aside, he pressed one long finger through her damp folds.

Luna gasped as Snape’s finger found her clit. She flexed her hips into his hand. Snape bent low over her body, sucking softly on her collar bone. Luna’s finger nails bit into the wood of the desk as Snape’s fingers explored her most sensitive flesh.

Snape stared down at the beautiful, young student beneath him. He knew he should stop. Stop kissing her, stop touching her, but with every flick of his finger he felt her pleasure building. He wanted to feel her shatter under his touch. Luna’s body writhed on the table.

“Professor Snape!” Luna gasped as her back arched off the table. She whimpered as he pressed forward, one finger slipping between her inner lips and into her core.

Her slick heat clenched around his finger. Snape rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit as his finger beckoned her closer to release. Snape slid his long middle finger deeper still, surprised when Luna winced and shifted away.

“Are you a virgin?” Snape asked sharply.

Luna gave a small nod. “Please don’t stop,” she begged.

“I’m not stopping,” he assured her, his finger resuming its movements. “I’m going to take you apart little witch,” Snape told her, kissing her neck before biting into her shoulder.

Luna let out a low moan as the rhythm of his hand against her increased. Her walls tightened around the finger still embedded inside her and he could feel her orgasm building.

Snape shifted his hand, changing the way he stroked her. She gasped again. Tightening. Arching off the table. And then she exploded.

Luna didn’t scream as she came, but her face twisted in a grimace of pain and pleasure and release. Snape watched her expression in fascination. Her breathing hitched and he could feel her pulsing around his fingers for a long time before she finally relaxed back onto the table.

Snape kept his hand moving lightly over her mound as she slowly came back from her orgasm. He stared down at the flushed witch as her eyes finally fluttered back open and met his. “You have another class to get too, Miss Lovegood,” he told her simply, removing his fingers from the warmth of her underwear and reluctantly stepping away from her.

Luna nodded and slid off the desk. Her legs shook a little as she straightened the skirt of her dress and rezipped her robes.

“I can’t let you go without punishing you for your earlier disrespect,” Snape said, turning away from her, and moving back to his desk.

“Of course,” Luna replied serenely.

“Thirty points from Ravenclaw and three Saturday detentions with me. Be in my office at nine o’clock Saturday evening Miss Lovegood. And,” he added as an afterthought, “I want a foot of parchment on _Patronuses.”_

Luna picked up her books and parchments. “I’ll see you Saturday. Have a good afternoon professor.”

When Snape looked up again, she was gone. 


	5. Home Tower Hero

As soon as Luna had gone, Snape locked his classroom door. Bringing his fingers to his nose, he inhaled deeply. The smell of Luna’s arousal clung to them and his cock pulsed angrily in his trousers. Deftly he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his raging hard-on. Snape quickly and efficiently jerked himself off thinking of Luna’s wet, virgin pussy. He was already so aroused that it didn’t take him long to shoot his load across the stone floor in front of his chair.

With his lust mildly satiated, the impact of what he’d done hit him like an anvil. He’d molested a student. True, she was seventeen, of legal age of consent. And true, she had initiated the contact with her kiss, but Snape had more self-control than he’d just displayed. Prided himself on it in fact. Yet the delicate lilac and lemon scent of her, the soft pink lips, the sparkling blue eyes, all seemed designed to break his control with minimal ease.

What was happening to him? The first month of the term was barely over and he’d already had his hand down Luna’s panties. He was disgusted with himself in a way he hadn’t been in years. How could he let some little Ravenclaw brat derail his self-control so quickly and easily? He had never crossed such a line before.  

But she’d been so damn wet. So damn responsive to him. _Him,_ of all people. A beauty like Luna was aroused by _his_ touch, _his_ kiss. Aroused by a ‘greasy old git’, as the students were fond of calling him. She had been undone by him on the very desk he was staring at now. Hell, she had even _asked_ for it.

The fact that she was a virgin only seemed to inflame his desire more. _Of course she’s a virgin¸_ Snape chided himself silently. Luna wasn’t the sort of girl to get starry eyed over a boy. She would swoon over a magical creature any day, but not a boy. And despite her new friendship with Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom, there weren’t any rumors about her spreading through the halls of the castle where gossip spread faster than Scraptome Boils.

Snape smelled his fingers again and found himself wondering what she would taste like. What would it feel like to have her coming on his cock?

He shook his head violently at the thought. That was a dangerous train of thought. He absolutely could not touch Luna Lovegood like that again.

Swearing to himself that he would not allow the little witch to bait him again, Snape used the _Scourgify_ charm to clean his floor, unlocked his door and waited for his next class to filter in.

 

The rest of Luna’s day passed in a dreamy blur. She couldn’t bring herself to focus in class. Although she had masturbated plenty of times, it had never felt as good as what she’d experienced in Snape’s classroom. Her body was still humming with excitement.

It had been the middle of her fourth year at Hogwarts when she realized she had a bit of a schoolgirl’s crush on the professor. She had always found him fascinating and brilliant and that fascination had developed into more but she had never imagined Professor Snape would actually kiss her, actually touch her. His lips had seared her skin. His fingers had made her shatter. Luna had never been more excited for a detention.

Luna drifted through her dinner, oblivious to the stares and whispers. She thought briefly about the homework she needed to complete but the dark, stoic form of Professor Snape at the faculty table distracted her again. Although Luna recognized that Snape wasn’t classically handsome, she still found him highly attractive. His sharp, angled face was strong and sure. His black hair and black eyes were a stark contrast to his pale skin. And his mind, brilliant and endless, had Luna hanging on his every word. No one would call him handsome, but he did cut an impressive and imposing figure.  

It wasn’t until she finally made her way to the Ravenclaw common room that she was snapped out of her daydreams. As soon as Luna walked in, the room erupted in cheers and she found herself surrounded by her house mates.

“Way to go Luna! Standing up to Snape like that!” Joan Kerridge said.

Godfrey Midhurst nodded. “Yeah, that was amazing. And that patronus! Wow!”

“Could you teach me how to cast a patronus?” Lila Vickens, a dark haired third year asked.

Two more third years crowded behind Lila and nodded enthusiastically. “Us too?”

Luna blinked at the smiling faces around her. “Oh, well I suppose I could. I can teach you the basics at least. It does take time to be able to cast one properly.”

“How bad did he punish you after we all left?” Roman Doogan asked in his clipped Scottish accent.

“Not too bad really. Lost thirty house points and have three Saturdays’ detention,” Luna replied with a shrug.

“Thirty points well worth it! The mean old bat,” Joan interjected.

“He’s taken far more from Harry for far less,” Cho Chang pointed out.

Luna simply shrugged. “Who understands Professor Snape?”

Lila snorted. “He’s a horrible man. He’s made me cry at least once a term since my first year. Every time I think he can’t get any meaner, he out does himself.”

Luna kept her face carefully blank. “He’s got a brilliant mind though.”

“Brilliant and dangerous. I mean, how are we supposed to feel safe with a former Death Eater as our professor now that _you know who_ is back?” Joan quipped. “What if Snape is still working with _him_?”

The others nodded in agreement but Luna shrugged again. “Dumbledore trusts him,” she pointed out. “That’s enough for me.” She couldn’t tell them that Snape was a double agent in the Order. None of them even knew about the Order of the Phoenix.

“Dumbledore’s getting a bit dotty, don’t you think?” Roman said.

“No, I don’t. He’s a perfectly capable headmaster and brilliant wizard,” Luna replied sharply. “Just because _you_ don’t understand him doesn’t mean he’s gone mad. Now, if you all will excuse me, I have homework to do.”

The next day Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with her in the courtyard. The autumn air was crisp but the afternoon sun still kept the worst of cold at bay. Luna was editing an essay when they plopped on the ground next to her. Ron and Harry were beaming at her but Hermione was giving her a look tinged with disapproval and annoyance.

 “We heard about Snape. Bloody brilliant!” Ron exclaimed.

Hermione snorted. “It was very careless Luna. You could have been expelled!”

“Come off it Hermione! Someone needs to stand up to the rat faced jerk,” Harry snapped.

Hermione crossed her arms with a huff. Luna smiled at them.

“It turned out all right Hermione. No use worrying about something that didn’t happen,” Luna said soothingly.

Hermione’s posture softened slightly and her lips twitched in a half smile. “I can just imagine the look on his face when your hare shot out at him,” Hermione relented.

Luna’s smile brightened. “He was furious and a bit shocked I think. But I had an excellent teacher.” She nudged Harry.

Harry’s cheek colored slightly. “The D.A. was a good group and you’re an excellent witch,” he said, effectively deferring the compliment.

“Hmmm. Still, we’d never have made it out of the Department of Mysteries without your tutelage.”

Harry’s smile faded a bit and Luna knew he was thinking about Sirius again. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. His bright green eyes met hers and understanding passed between them. “Thanks Luna,” he said softly.

“I, for one, wish you’d hit him with scalping hex. I bet the old codger would look ridiculous without all the disgusting hair,” Ron interjected, oblivious to the moment passing between Harry and Luna.

“Oh Ron!” Hermione exhaled but the three laughed. Luna simply offered one of her patented, far-off smiles. She happened to like the professor’s hair. She idly wondered what it would feel like beneath her fingers.

At that moment, a cold chill swept through Luna. She glanced up and saw Professor Snape standing on one of the breezeways surrounding the courtyard. His face was as blank as always but his eyes met hers and then glanced briefly at where she still held Harry’s hand. Although his expression didn’t change as he disappeared into the castle, Luna felt as though she’d been chastised.


	6. Disappointing Detentions

Luna arrived at Professor Snape’s office at precisely eight fifty-nine on Saturday. She had just raised her hand to knock when the door swung open, creaking loudly. Luna stepped into the darkened office expectantly.

For the last few nights she lay awake imagining what detention would be like, what new pleasures Snape would introduce her to. More than once she asked herself how far she would let the man take her and each time the answer was the same – all the way. She was prepared to give her virginity to the former potions professor.

In truth, losing her virginity wasn’t something Luna really thought of as special. It was just a bit of membrane and her body had plenty of that. What worried her was the unknown pain. She’d heard stories that ranged from their first time being virtually painless, to others who’d cried for days. She didn’t expect the dark, dangerous professor to be gentle either.

“Miss Lovegood,” Snape drawled from behind his desk. The door clanged shut behind her. “I would like you to alphabetize my potions on those shelves,” he told her with a jerk of his head. “Dust and clean the bottles and bring me any that are out of date.”

Luna moved to the shelves he’d indicated, running her finger over the dusty wood. “And how will I know if something is out of date?” she asked.

Snape looked up with a dead expression on his face. “You’re a witty Ravenclaw, figure it out.”

Luna frowned at the coolness emanating from him. This definitely wasn’t the man who had brought her to her best orgasm in his classroom. Luna ignored his surliness and turned back to the potions. It took her two hours to clean and organize the bottles. She found twenty-three out of date potions and Snape seemed pleased when she popped the top off the bottles to smell each potion.

Snape attempted to grade papers as Luna worked but he couldn’t stop himself from watching her surreptitiously from behind the curtain of his hair. Every movement was filled with easy grace and when she bent over, the bizarrely patterned leggings she wore stretched beautifully over her ass. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight. She wore a fluffy purple sweater that Snape instantly hated but still found himself wondering how soft it was against her skin. What would she do if he ordered her to take it off? What did she wear beneath it?

He refused to act on these thoughts. As much as he physically desired the young witch, it would be unwise to go further than he already had, which was already well beyond acceptable. Snape had enough to worry about without pursuing an illicit and amoral affair with a student.

He was feeling extremely frustrated when Luna finally finished. She was too pretty with her lithe body and golden hair. The scent of lilac and lemon filled his dungeon office and he felt restless, trapped, foolish. When had he lost control of body? Why was he having such a strong, carnal reaction to this sprite of a girl?

“I’ve finished professor,” she said, drifting toward his desk.

“Good. You may leave,” he replied shortly, not lifting his head to look at her. He felt her hesitation nevertheless.

“Is that all you needed from me?” she pressed. Luna stepped closer to Snape’s desk, noticing the tension in his body.  

Finally, he glanced up at her with a callous sneer. “What did you expect Miss Lovegood?”

“I had hoped for a repeat of the classroom,” she replied easily.

_Gods, does the girl have no modesty_?

Snape’s sneer deepened. “If you need an extra hand, I’m sure Potter would be more than happy to assist.”

To her credit, most of Luna’s expression didn’t change. Only the hardening of her eyes let Snape know he’d hit his mark.

“Harry is a friend,” she told him.

“Then go be friendly with him Miss Lovegood. What happened in the classroom was an egregious error on my part. A lapse in judgement that will not happen again. Did you really think I’d be interested in someone as _inexperienced_ as you?” he hissed the words at her, watching her face flush.

“You seemed pretty interested in class,” she shot back.

He smirked at her coldly. “Not enough to come back for seconds. Now get out before I have Flitwick come escort you back to Ravenclaw Tower.”

Hurt was etched on her face as she turned away and Snape was struck by an unfamiliar surge of guilt.

“I’ll see you in class, have a good evening professor,” she said softly as she left.

Luna’s hurt only lasted for the evening. She knew Professor Snape’s moods could sometimes vary by the hour. He was busy with his double life, she reasoned. Under an immense amount of stress. She imagined the fact that she was a student bothered the professor as well. No matter, Luna could be patient and there was always the next Saturday.

Snape made a concerted effort to not think about Luna’s legging clad behind or Luna’s pouty pink lips or Luna’s knowing blue eyes. He managed to ignore her presence completely in his classes the following week, not daring to circle her side of the room in case he caught a whiff of lilac. He felt foolish for not being able to control his hormones as if he were some adolescent child instead of a grown man, but he kept a careful distance between them nonetheless.

Still, he _was_ a man after all, and there were a few nights he found himself, cock in hand, stroking to thoughts of Luna. The way her lips felt. The way she trembled under his touch. How wet and responsive was to him.

Her face when he brought her to orgasm.

_Fuck_ , he wanted her. He had never wanted to fuck a woman so badly. Snape was certain Luna would let him take her. Probably anywhere he wanted – in bed, on his desk, against the wall. But besides the obvious facts that he was her professor and eighteen years older than she, if Snape gave in to his desire for her, it could put the little Ravenclaw in more danger. He didn’t need a weakness, especially not now that the Dark Lord had begun calling his Death Eaters together more and more often.

Yes, it was better to keep his distance. Resist. The beautiful Luna Lovegood deserved far more than he could give her. She deserved a life in the sun, not secrets in a dungeon.

The second week of detention was just as disappointing for Luna. Snape maintained his cool distance, barely acknowledged her existence, and gave her an equally time consuming, menial task. She tried to make small talk but the professor ignored her every word until he finally had enough with her incessant chatter and silenced her with his wand.

As the end of October grew increasingly colder, Luna thought she detected a change in Snape’s overall appearance. He seemed to grow gaunter, the lines on his face more pronounced. His already thin patience with students became nonexistent.

When Professor McGonagall supervised Luna’s third and final detention, the young witch truly began to worry.


	7. Sadistic Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains depictions of violence. You've been warned.

Despite his self-imposed restriction from touching Luna, Snape had been looking forward to the last detention. Luna brought light and life into his dreary dungeons and her presence had an unusual soothing effect on him. He found himself looking forward to the light lemony scent she carried to fill his office where the smell lingered even after she’d left.

But when Saturday evening came he felt the familiar and terrible burn of the Dark Mark on his forearm. Cursing silently, he found Minerva McGonagall and arranged for her to supervise Luna’s detention before Disapparating from the castle.

Snape hated going to these meetings. One never knew what mood the Dark Lord was in and he’d been bored and restless as of late. The combination rarely boded well for his inner circle or anyone who might end up in their crosshairs. As much as Snape tried to distance himself from the foulest of deeds committed by this lot, there were times, in the interest of staying in the Dark Lord’s good graces, that he simply could not avoid partaking in things that haunted his sleep.

As soon as he walked into the abandoned mansion, he knew tonight would be one of those nights. The Carrow twins were already there. As was Bellatrix who looked positively giddy. The sight of her grinning madly was enough to put him on edge. The three Malfoys stood grimly in a small huddle, not yet back in favor with the Dark Lord. Selwyn, Travers, and Yaxley nodded their greeting to Snape.

With practiced ease, Snape kept his mind blank and his memories hidden as he moved to stand before Lord Voldemort. Nagini was coiled at the wizard’s feet and hissed a little as Snape approached.

“Severus, how good of you to join us,” Voldemort purred. “I was beginning to wonder if you were going to come at all.”

Snape bowed low before his lord. “Apologies my lord, I had a bit of trouble getting out of the castle undetected,” Snape lied easily. “I remain, as ever, your faithful servant.”

Voldemort nodded his approval. “Very good. Have you anything to report on our young Mr. Potter?”

Snape offered a disgusted sneer. “He grows more like his father every day. Arrogant, cocky. But he’s afraid too. Black’s death has affected him greatly.”

Voldemort practically purred at this news. Bellatrix giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Thorfinn Rowle came in dragging a very disoriented muggle woman.

Bellatrix jumped up and down in excitement. “The evening’s entertainment is finally here!”

Snape watched as Rowle hauled the woman toward a long wooden table. She glanced around at all the people gathered and gave a sleepy grin. “A party will cost extra, love,” she said.

_A prostitute,_ Snape realized with disgust. It was something they’d all done when they had been younger but Snape had long since lost the taste for this brand of sex. When they were young men, they would take a muggle woman and use her, passing her around. Sometimes they would get rough and violent before obliviating her and sending her on her way; but back then those scenes had never ended in death. Tonight would be different – the smell of death already hung in the air. Although his outward expression never changed, inwardly he bristled.

“What’s your name?” Voldemort called to the woman.

“Marie, if it pleases you,” she replied. Marie was obviously on some kind of drug because the sight of Lord Voldemort’s red, slit eyes and giant snake didn’t seem to faze her.

“It pleases me greatly. Lucius, why don’t you help Marie get more comfortable,” Voldemort ordered.

Narcissa paled considerably next to her husband and Draco stood staring fixedly at the floor. Lucius, ever proud, raised his chin and moved to Marie’s side. The brown-haired woman smiled at his approach. “Oooh, you’re a handsome one,” she crooned.

Snape’s gut twisted as Lucius raised his wand with a smirk. With a flick of his wrist the woman was naked, her large breasts jiggling a little as her clothes disappeared. She gasped and tried to cover herself but Lucius flicked his wand again and invisible ropes bound the woman’s arms behind her back.

Snape knew the moment she realized this was not a normal party. He saw the fear slip into her eyes. “Please, no,” she whimpered.

“Draco, consider this your initiation. You’ve received your mark, now show us what you’re capable of,” the Dark Lord hissed.

Draco was hesitant to move and when he finally did, it was a stiff, robotic sort of movement. Snape felt sorry for the boy.

“On your knees,” Draco commanded in a false bravado.

The woman trembled but did as Draco ordered. Draco’s hands shook as his undid his pants. His cock was flaccid and small when he pulled it out. “Suck it,” he breathed.

The woman reluctantly did so until Draco was hard. As she worked, Draco twirled his wand thoughtfully before casting an _engorio_ charm until his cock grew bigger and bigger, choking the woman before him. She sputtered and tried to pull back but Draco grabbed her head and held her against him. She struggled, moaning, and crying as she gagged around him.

Bellatrix joined her nephew, stalking up behind the struggling woman and grabbed her bouncing breasts. The witch twisted the muggle’s nipples sharply and Marie cried out around Draco’s artificially large cock. Bella cackled madly.

“The boy’s a natural Cissy!” Bella called.

At Bellatrix’s urging, Draco pulled out of the sputtering and sobbing Marie’s mouth. Using his wand, he levitated the woman onto the wooden table, forcing her face down. Snape chanced a glance at Narcissa who was watching with wide-eyed horror as her son lined his ridiculously large member up with the prostitute’s entrance.

“No! Please god, no! It won’t fit!” Marie wailed.

Bellatrix sneered down at the woman. “It isn’t supposed to you filthy cow. Do it Draco! Come on, be a good boy!”

With a look of utter revulsion, Draco slammed into the muggle woman. The scream Marie emitted was almost inhuman and Snape mentally checked out of the ordeal. Allowing his eyes to glaze over he let his mind wander.

Snape tried not to notice Draco vomiting in the corner after he’d spent himself. He closed his mind and his ears to Marie’s screams as the other Death Eaters present took turns torturing and fucking the girl. The night turned into something plucked straight out of a Marquis De Sade novel. Bellatrix repeatedly cast the _Cruciatus_ curse on the girl as the men fucked her cunt and ass. Only Snape, Voldemort, and Narcissa did not participate, although it was clear that the Dark Lord got immense enjoyment out watching the suffering of others.

When Marie was thoroughly used, Alecto Carrow turned her glittering eyes to Snape. “C’mon Severus, we know you have an affinity for torture.”

Bellatrix snorted beside Alecto. “This isn’t his sport Alecto. And she’s isn’t his type. If memory serves, you fancy green-eyed girls don’t you Sev?”

Snape pinned Bellatrix with a glare, cold hatred bubbling in his chest. Clamping down on every instinct to obliterate Bellatrix where she stood, he managed a cool, “I haven’t enjoyed this sort of play since I was a young boy. It’s child’s play. I’m rather more in control of my baser urges these days.”

It was a thinly veiled jab at the others who had clearly enjoyed their time with Marie but no one dared challenge him. Besides Bellatrix, Snape was Voldemort’s favorite.

“Enough bickering children,” Voldemort said, rising from his seat. He swept forward to stand in front of Snape. “Severus does not have to participate in such games if he chooses not to and I daresay, our little Marie has had quite enough. Wouldn’t you agree?”

The question was directed solely at Snape. “Indeed,” he agreed coolly.

“Perhaps, you’d like to deal the final blow?” Voldemort’s eyes glistened with challenge. It was a test, Snape knew. One he could not fail.

Snape looked at Marie’s trembling, bloody form. She didn’t even have the energy left in her to scream or cry out. Her large, watery eyes met Severus’s and he saw the plea in them – _make it stop_. With a flick of his wand the woman’s neck twisted and snapped and she crumpled in a heap on the table, dead.

 Voldemort smiled at Severus. He’d passed.


	8. Nargles are Not Real

Snape felt wretched when he finally returned to Hogwarts in the wee hours of Sunday morning. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he stood in a scalding hot shower for a long time trying to feel clean. It was a feeling he was certain he would never know again.

He had killed someone. He was a murderer. His soul would never be the same. The thought made him scrub at his skin even harder until it was raw and pink.

He hated this. Hated being bounced back and forth between Voldemort and Dumbledore, nothing more than a pawn to each. He hated being forced to kill. Forced to watch innocents tortured, raped, and murdered for no other reason than sport.

Closing his eyes, he brought an image of Lily Evans to his mind. In the memory Lily was laughing at something he had said to her. They were friends still. She was so alive and vibrant and beautiful. Next second the image of her lifeless body flashed before him. The memory never ceased to strengthen his resolve.

 

In Defense class the following week, Luna noticed that Professor Snape seemed especially tired and worn. Her heart ached for him even as he belittled and berated every student in his class. There was something terribly wrong with his aura. It was all cluttered and fractured. Her curiosity and concern for the hated professor is what drove her to his dungeon office late one evening.

She knocked lightly on the door. A moment later it was violently swung open and Snape stood in the doorway glaring down at her.

“What is it Miss Lovegood?” he snarled.

Lune held up a book she’d taken when she had been serving detention. “I wanted to return this. It’s very fascinating.”

Snape didn’t move. “That’s a very dark book. You should not have taken it without my permission.”

“Oh, I couldn’t ask to borrow it. You’d hexed me silent. Remember?” Luna laughed, pushing past him and into his office. It seemed especially dark and musty, much like Professor Snape.

Snape watched the cunning witch glide over to his shelves and replace the borrowed book. She turned back to him, her eyes practically glowing with life. For a moment, he was stunned silent by her mere presence.

Luna looked so out of place in his dark, dreary office. She was bright and sunny, her hair gleaming softly in the faint candle light. Her face was a mask of sincere concern as she asked, “Are you feeling alright Professor? You seem … not yourself.”

The ridiculousness of the situation almost made Snape laugh. Luna Lovegood was asking _him_ if he felt alright.

_Of course she would notice the changes in my moods_ , he thought wryly. He doubted very much if Luna missed anything. Now she was making the effort to check on him. This beautiful, innocent girl was concerned about Severus Snape, the most hated man at Hogwarts.

Something snapped inside his chest right then. Something he had no name for. All he knew was that he wanted Luna in a way he had never even wanted Lily. It was deep and carnal and he had spent his life denying himself even the simplest of pleasures. Why should he deny himself this?

Damn Voldemort.

Damn Dumbledore.

Damn the age between them. He’d spent years in self-loathing and denial. Years rejecting any personal pleasure because he honestly felt he didn’t deserve it. While he still felt as though he didn’t deserve Luna Lovegood’s kindness, he _needed_ it. In this moment, he needed her.

In one smooth motion, Snape had shut and locked the door. In three strides, he was across the room. With the quickness of a snake, he had Luna in his arms and was kissing her hard. Desperate. Demanding.

Snape’s sudden but not unwelcome assault shocked Luna. The fiery passion of his kiss sent heat through Luna’s core, her body reacting instinctively to his. Snape walked her backwards until her legs bumped against his desk. With strong hands, he grabbed Luna’s ass and lifted her onto the smooth surface. She felt his hands roam over her thighs and slip beneath the edge of her sweater. In seconds Snape had pulled the soft material over her head and flung it carelessly to the floor.

Snape broke the kiss so he could admire Luna’s delicate body. A pale cotton bra covered small, pert breasts. He kissed down the column of her throat, continuing through the valley between delicate peaks. Luna leaned back to give him better access to her soft, flat stomach. The smell of lemon and lilac swirled around Snape, banishing all other thought from his mind.

His hands ran up her bare sides, over the slightly protruding ribs and around to her back where they easily unclasped her bra. Pushing it over her shoulders, Snape eagerly closed his mouth around a small nipple. Luna let out a low moan, her hips already thrusting with need. Nudging her legs apart, Snape pressed one leg forward allowing Luna something to brace and rub against.

Luna could feel Snape’s tongue swirling around her nipple and the sensations it caused made her mind turn to mush. She flexed her hips forward, rubbing against the trouser clad thigh between them. Snape repeated the sweet, teasing torture on her other breast. He sucked the nipple deeply into his mouth, nipping at the sensitive bud until Luna wasn’t sure if she was feeling pain or pleasure or some combination of both.

She felt like a wild thing, all instinct and lust. The madness in the professor’s eyes told her he felt the same as he moved his mouth along her collar bone. Luna reached for the row of straight brass buttons that ran down Professor Snape’s front, desperate to touch him. He caught her wrist and growled a warning.

“That won’t do Miss Lovegood,” he rumbled.

Snape knew he wasn’t a handsome man. He had never been completely naked with a member of the opposite sex and he wasn’t about to start now with this inhumanly beautiful creature. He raised her hand to his lips, first kissing the underside of her wrist and then turning her hand over to kiss the top. That was when he saw them.

Thin, white scars in Luna’s neat writing. _Nargles are not real. Wrackspurts are not real. Snorkacks are not real._ Snape felt anger welling inside him again.

“Umbridge,” he fumed.

Luna nodded. “She wasn’t very nice,” the girl said simply.

Snape closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. The thought of Umbridge making Luna write lines with her cursed quill made him angry beyond words. A sudden image from the previous year flashed before him when Luna had been bound and gagged by the Inquisitorial Squad. He growled furiously in his throat.

This wasn’t right. Taking Luna on his desk wasn’t right. She deserved better. She deserved someone cleaner.

He took a reluctant step back. Luna made a sound of disappointment. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

Snape shook his head. “You need to leave,” he rasped.

Luna screwed her face up in frustration. “No.”

“Dammit Miss Lovegood!” He paced uncertainly in front of her. An image of Marie flashed before him and his gut clenched.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded lowly. He needed to hear the words. Needed to hear her consent.

Luna slid off his desk, coming to stand just before him. Again, Snape marveled at her complete self-assurance. There wasn’t a bit of shame in her as she stood half naked before him. She ran her hands up the front of his chest. Her finger tips traced his jaw and he stiffened. No one had ever touched him this gently - this carefully.

_It isn’t unpleasant_ , he admitted to himself.  

Her beautiful blue eyes met his black ones and she seemed to see into him. “I want you. Right now.”

“And if I take what I want and that’s it?”

She smiled. “Then that’s it.”

He seemed to debate this for a moment. “Come with me.”


	9. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains acts of a sexual nature, aka smut. Read responsibly.

Professor Snape grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the far wall of his office where he pulled out his wand, murmured a few words and a door appeared. He led Luna down a long, narrow corridor for a moment before it opened into a bedchamber.

He cast his wand lazily at the fireplace which burst into flame. Whirling around, Professor Snape grabbed Luna’s shoulders and pressed his lips to hers again. Keeping his movements careful and unhurried, he pushed at the waist band of her leggings until she stepped out of them.

“Get on the bed,” he told her and Luna obligingly did so.

 _Make it good for her_ , he told himself.

Snape stood before her with the softest expression she’d ever seen him wear. Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched him take in her almost naked body. He was staring at her hungrily, like a lion about to devour his prey. Luna’s body trembled, wanting to be touched, to be filled.

“Please,” she whispered. Snape stalked forward, running a hand through his hair.

 _Go slow,_ he thought.

Luna would eventually regret this moment, but it didn’t have to be tonight. He climbed onto the bed, one leg between hers. He caught a tight nipple in his mouth as he slid a hand up her silken leg, over her hip, into her cotton underwear.

Snape made a sound of approval at her wetness. Luna couldn’t help but move her hips into his hand. She moaned her pleasure as he began gently caressing her wet folds. His fingers were so long and sure, exploring her most intimate area expertly. Desire made her insides clench as he continued his easy exploration. His lips seared a trail across her chest, collar bone, and up her neck. Luna ran her fingers up his back, into the black hair she’d so longed to touch. It was thick and course and lovely. Not at all as greasy as it looked.

She gasped as he sank one long digit into her core. “Ooh, please,” she begged, wriggling beneath him.

“Not until I’ve had my fill of you, Miss Lovegood. I plan on making this last,” he rumbled into her neck.

Slowly, gently Snape began kissing down her stomach. He wanted to fuck her hard and fast, but mindful of her inexperience, he restrained himself. There would be time for fucking later. For now, he contented himself with being surrounded by her scent, with being this close to such beauty. She writhed under his touch, making him feel stronger and more powerful than all the dark arts he had ever wielded.

He pulled the cotton underwear down her legs. Showing the first signs of embarrassment, Luna closed her legs. Snape raised his eyes to hers.

“Do not hide from me, Miss Lovegood. I’m going to devour you. I have wanted to take you apart for a long time and you will not stop me now.”

His dark words sent a thrill through Luna’s already aroused body. Biting her lip, she slowly spread her legs, allowing the professor an unobstructed view of her pussy.

Luna’s pussy glistened with moisture, pink and inviting. The smell of her arousal hit him full force as he lowered his head to kiss the soft inner flesh of her thigh. Luna whimpered with need. Smirking to himself, Snape moved his mouth to her waiting flesh. He flicked his tongue over her tender clit. She arched away from him making Snape grunt and grab her legs.

“Hold still little witch,” he warned.

Luna panted above him as he lapped at her again. She let out a low moan as Snape’s tongue glided over her dewy folds. It wasn’t long before he had her squirming wildly beneath him. When Luna felt his teeth graze gently over her clit, her hand tightened in his hair and she gasped. Snape shifted so he could slide a finger into her soaking and quivering cunt. She cried out when he eased a second finger, stretching her tight, virgin hole.

“Oh gods,” she whispered. Luna’s head lashed back and forth on the bed. “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop,” she begged.

Snape forced his fingers a little deeper. Her muscles clenched around them, tighter and tighter. Sucking hard on her clit and moving his fingers in a gentle ‘come hither’ motion, Snape felt Luna’s orgasm building. His cock throbbed painfully between his legs, desperate to be inside the little witch. With a sudden groan, Luna came, her juices dripping down Snape’s finger and onto the bed, her soft cries echoing throughout the chamber.

Snape didn’t stop licking and sucking Luna’s pussy until she collapsed. Her hand slipped from his hair and she lay limp on the bed. Pushing himself onto his elbow, he took in her naked form. Her breathing was ragged, her skin flushed. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled dreamily at him.

“Had enough?” he asked. Snape moved his body over hers, planting a kiss on her lips.

Luna shook her head. “I already told you what I want,” she breathed.

Snape frowned at her, a sudden thought disrupting the moment. “I don’t have any contraceptive potion down here,” he told her. He was angry he’d forgotten something so crucial. Taking Luna’s maidenhood was bad enough, he didn’t need the risk of getting her pregnant as well.

To his surprise, Luna chuckled. “No need to worry about that. I take a potion every month. Helps with my cramps,” she explained.

Relief spread through him and he kissed her again, deeper this time. Luna’s arms wrapped around him again. Desperate for his own release, Snape fumbled with the buttons on his pants, finally releasing his rock-hard cock. With as much restraint as he could muster, Snape lined his glans up with her entrance. Gently he rubbed the head over her soaked pussy, allowing her juices to lubricate him.

“Ready?” he asked. Luna bit her lip and nodded. “Tell me to stop at any time and I will. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Luna replied.

 _Go slow_ , he reminded himself again as he began pressing into her. Her walls gripped him as he slipped the first few inches past her outer lips before being stopped by her barrier. Luna tensed beneath him.

 _Fuck’s sake,_ he thought madly. She was so hot and tight. _I won’t last long._

“Just get it over with,” Luna told him. She balled the sheets in her hands.

Luna waited for him to surge forward. There hadn’t been any pain yet but she was still expecting it. When he didn’t move, she opened her eyes to look up at him. His black eyes were full of determination, his jaw set. Her hips wriggled instinctively beckoning him deeper. Finally, with a low growl, Snape thrust forward, tearing the thin membrane. Luna gasped at the sudden sharp pain, but it only lasted a second.

Luna panted for a moment as her body adjusted to the new sensation. The enormity of the situation hit her then. Professor Snape was deeply imbedded inside her. He had had his mouth on her pussy, brought her to orgasm, and taken her virginity. Still, she wanted more. Wrapping her arms around his neck she rose to kiss him which caused her inner muscles to clench around her professor.

Snape let out a hissing sort of breath. He didn’t know how he was going to be gentle. Every cell in his body screamed for release. She was too tight. Too hot. Too responsive. It was driving him mad.

Clenching he jaw, he eased out of her slowly before thrusting back in. Luna flinched a little as he did so.

“Alright?” he ground out.

“Perfect,” Luna breathed into his neck.

He felt the faint fluttering of her lips against his jaw. Snape pulled out again, further this time and pushed back into her with more force. Luna moaned beneath him. Her slick heat clenched around him, fitting to his cock like glove.

“More,” she begged. To her relief, the pain had been brief and was already fading. Desire coursed through her. She was stretched and deliciously full and she needed more.

Snape didn’t argue. Thrusting forward again, he felt the head of his cock brush against her cervix. Pulling out again, he thrust harder still making Luna cry out as he did so. Fuck, he wouldn’t last long with her pussy pulsing around him like that. Snape picked up the pace, setting an easy rhythm.

Luna was delirious with pleasure. She could feel another orgasm beginning to build with every thrust of the professor’s long cock. There was a dull ache left now but Snape’s mouth on hers, his hand tweaking her nipple, his body thrusting into hers, made it fade away. Her nails dug into the wool coat he still wore. The fabric of his pants chaffed her legs. The pleasure mounted.

“Oooh,” she moaned in a low soft voice. “Please don’t stop Severus. I’m going to…” She gasped his name again and Snape felt her walls contract as she exploded into another orgasm.

The sound of his name from her lips sent a fresh wave of hunger though him. He drove into her harder. Faster. His own release rising quickly. Now that she’d come a second time, he stopped trying to control himself. Luna was trembling in his arms as he fucked into her again and again and again.

He grunted with exertion as he slammed deep into her body. “Say my name again,” he ordered.

Luna’s eyes found his. “Severus,” she whispered.

With a roar, Severus came, releasing spurt after spurt of seed into her heat. The orgasm lasted longer than any he’d previously experienced. Finally, after the last wave had crashed over him, he collapsed onto the flushed, panting Ravenclaw.


	10. Safety First

They lay like that for several moments, both reluctant to move. Luna traced light patterns over his back as Severus slowly returned to himself. Finally he rolled off her, keeping a hand on her thigh.

Luna watched Severus's profile as he stared at the ceiling, breathing heavy. Her only regret was that he was still clothed. She wondered at his reluctance to undress in front of her. It seemed a rare show of vulnerability on the stoic professor's part.

With a deep breath, she took careful stock of her body. She felt sore and exhausted, noticing a bit of blood between her legs when she glanced down. Overall however, she felt elated.

Severus turned his face to hers. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Very," Luna purred.

He reached for his wand and waved it over her legs, cleaning away the remains of their passion. Then he shoved his now flaccid member back into his pants. After a moment of silence, Luna carefully sat up. Her legs shook a little as she found the floor and attempted to stand.

"In a hurry Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked from behind her. He sounded almost disappointed.

"I'm afraid I'll fall asleep," she admitted. "I don't think that would be wise, do you?"

Severus watched the pragmatic girl pull on her underwear. The fire light and sex made her skin glow and her tousled hair added to the wild, nymph look of her. Had he really just bedded this beauty? With a sigh, he forced himself to his feet.

"Your shirt is still in my office," he told her, indicating the door. He followed her out.

The two walked in silence back to his office where Luna quickly donned her bra and shirt. She gave him another dreamy smile before wrapping her arms around his waist. The gesture caught him by surprise. People didn't generally hug him.

With her head pressed against his chest she said, "Thank you professor. That was exactly what I wanted."

Severus smoothed her hair away from her face. "I live to serve," he commented dryly.

"I'll see you in class." With that, she slipped out of his arms and out of his office.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked her later that day.

Luna blinked at him, just realizing he'd sat down with her. Hermione and Ron flanked either side of him and she wondered how long they'd been there.

"Perfect. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit …" Harry began.

"Loonier," Ron interjected.

"Than usual," Harry continued, just as Hermione gave Ron a sharp nudge with her elbow.

"Distracted," Hermione corrected diplomatically.

Luna raised her eyebrows at them all. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think I must still be dreaming. It was a wonderful dream I had last night."

Ron gave her a look of utter confusion and Hermione sighed in impatience. Luna wasn't surprised that the Gryffindor witch didn't understand. Hermione, for all her brilliance, could be terribly closed minded. If it wasn't in a book written by a proven scholar, Hermione didn't believe it. Ironic, considering she was muggle born and had been raised in complete ignorance of magic for the first eleven years of her life.

Harry laughed though. "It must have been a right good dream if you're still in a fuzz," he commented. Luna liked Harry the best of the three. He might think she was crazy, but he at least attempted to understand her.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked after a moment.

Luna had almost forgotten that the first Hogsmeade trip was today. She glanced out the window where sleet and wind swirled heavily.

"No, I don't think so. I have some homework to do and Daddy has sent me the newest edition of  _The Quibbler_ ," Luna answered.

"Suit yourself," Ron said with a snort. "I'd much rather go to Hogsmeade than do homework."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'd rather have your fingernails removed than do homework."

Ron looked appalled. "I wouldn't go that far. I like my fingernails just fine."

"Right. On that note, I think we'll be off," Harry said.

Luna waved them off before turning to her homework. Her N.E.W.T. classes were much harder than any of her previous classes had been.

She worked for most of the day, taking a break in the early afternoon to trudge through the wind and sleet into the Forbidden Forest. She only stayed long enough to feed her favorite thestrals before returning to the castle and her homework. It was beginning to get dark when the castle erupted in chaos.

Curiosity pulled her out of the library and into the Great Hall. Students were huddled together whispering frantically. Luna detected a hint of hysteria in the air.

"What's wrong?" she asked Lila.

Lila's terrified eyes turned to Luna. "Katie Bell was almost killed!" she gasped.

"Harry was there," Cho Chang added softly.

Luna frowned. Who would want to hurt Katie Bell? "Do you know what happened?"

Cho shook her head. "Something about a curse. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore are in the hospital wing with her now. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw it happen. Hagrid carried Katie back to the castle. That's all I know."

Luna chewed her lip worriedly. It was no secret that protection around the castle had been ramped up this year. Ever since the Dark Lord had made his presence known in the Department of Mysteries. Her father had questioned the wisdom of sending her back to Hogwarts for the school year but Luna had convinced him it would be perfectly safe. Now she didn't feel so sure.

When Luna was finally able to catch up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione late that night, the three didn't have much detail.

"It was Malfoy," Harry stated adamantly.

"Harry,  _please_  just drop it. It couldn't have been Malfoy!" Hermione begged. "McGonagall already said he was in detention with her!"

"No one saw who gave her the package?" Luna asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. She went to the bathroom and came back with it, insisted they head back to the castle at once. At least, that's what Leanne said."

Ron was shaking his head with a dazed expression on his face. "You've never seen anything like it, Luna. I swear her scream was bone chilling."

At midnight that night, Luna carefully snuck out of her dorm and down into the dungeons. It was a risk, she knew. Professor Snape would probably not be happy to see her but he was her best outlet for better information.

The professor's door creaked open just as Luna raised her hand to knock. He glared down at her, clearly displeased to see her.

"Why are you out of your dorm past curfew, Miss Lovegood?" he snarled.

Luna blinked up at him. "I wanted to ask you about Katie Bell," she replied.

Snape stepped into the hallway and grabbed her by the elbow. "Katie is not your concern," he said, steering her roughly down the hall toward the exit of the dungeons.

Luna wrenched away from him. "As a student,  _safety_ is my concern," she countered.

"Then take that up with Dumbledore. There's no need to be disturbing me at all hours of the night," Snape hissed.

"Sev-" she started but he cut her off sharply.

"Not here!" He pushed her roughly against the stone castle wall, leaning in close. "Whatever we may have shared in my chambers, stays in my chambers. These walls have ears and I can't have you running about calling me by my given name. Is that understood?"

Luna was momentarily distracted by the intensity of his black eyes but she finally managed a nod. "Yes professor," she said softly.

He held her for a moment longer than necessary, staring down at her intently. For a second, Luna thought he was going to kiss her there against the wall. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

With a frustrated snarl, he moved away from her again and continued leading her back to Ravenclaw tower. She followed in thoughtful silence for a moment before asking, "Is Draco a Death Eater?"

Professor Snape whirled on her again, his eyes much darker and angrier this time. "You don't know when to stop do you, you insipid child? Like Miss Bell, Mr. Malfoy is none of your concern. Stop taking Potter's word as gospel just because he's  _The Chosen One_."

Luna stared up at him solemnly. He knew he was being too harsh with her but he needed her to understand the severity of the situation. War had started and it was only a matter of time before it reached Hogwarts.

"I wasn't taking his word as gospel. That's why I was asking you," Luna replied sadly.

Luna slipped past him and continued toward her dorm. Severus followed her to ensure she made it safely, feeling guilty but unsure how to make amends. Luna's quiet, calm demeanor wasn't what Severus was used to dealing with. Nothing upset her. Yelling or crying he could handle, but this absolute calm was unnerving.

Luna stopped before the knob-less door. The bronze eagle fluttered a moment before asking, "There is a house, you enter blind and come out seeing."

Luna gave a dreamy smile. "School," she answered.

The eagle gave a satisfied squawk before the door swung open.

"Miss Lovegood," Severus called softly from behind her.

Luna turned back and saw that some of the anger had left him. "Keep your wand at the ready," he told her quietly. Luna nodded and slipped away into Ravenclaw tower. 


	11. Unrestrained

The following week passed in a blur. Luna tried not to think about Professor Snape or the fact that she was pretty sure Draco was, in fact, a Death Eater. The professor's evasion of her question and Draco's scattered behaviors made her think that Harry was onto something, even if everyone else thought he was being obsessive. It worried her to think that there was an actual Death Eater living in the castle and she took Severus's warning about always keeping her wand ready to heart.

The Quidditch game that Saturday was her main source of excitement. Zacharias Smith was commentating and doing a poor job of it, being quite critical of the Gryffindor team. Luna was shouting and cheering with the rest of the stadium when she saw Severus watching her with a look of amusement.

Her heart sped up at the sight of him, dressed as always in his black robes. She honestly tried not to think too much about the way he'd felt inside her but at the moment she couldn't help it. He was staring at her with such intensity, himself unnoticed by the roaring students and faculty. Luna felt a slight blush rising to her cheeks as she offered him a small smile. He didn't return the smile but he inclined his head in response. Her stomach clenched and she glanced back toward the match in an effort to calm the butterflies that had taken flight in her stomach.

When she looked back, he was gone.

Severus slipped out of the faculty box before the match was over. He needed some solitude after a demanding week bouncing between his two masters. It was getting frustrating not being able to fully please either.

Dumbledore had not been happy that Draco had managed to slip the cursed necklace to Katie Bell. He'd berated Snape's oversight despite the argument that Snape couldn't be with the boy at all hours of the day. Not to mention the fact that Draco hadn't even been in Hogsmeade.

To add insult to injury, Draco's clumsy attempt at killing Dumbledore had only angered the Dark Lord. Voldemort had subsequently ordered Snape to keep a close eye on Draco. In short, Snape's life was currently all Draco, all the time.

Letting himself into his dungeon office, Snape let his mind wander to Luna.

_It was just sex,_  he told himself. The byproduct of too much stress. Over a decade of self-restraint and he'd finally reached a breaking point. And what a break it had been. He had actually fucked a student. Of all the things he could have done, it was one of the worst. Any integrity and honor he may have deluded himself into thinking he had, was gone.

Despite his best efforts to convince himself fucking Luna was a onetime deal, the young Ravenclaw continuously entered his dreams.

She was so radically different from anyone he'd ever met. He knew the first moment she stepped into his class that she didn't see the world the way the other did. How had she gotten so far under his skin? Snape prided himself on the fact that he never let anyone close to him, not since his friendship with Lily had ended so spectacularly.

During his own time as a student at Hogwarts, he learned that he would never be truly accepted, not even by members of his own house. He wasn't a pureblood, after all. Through the years, he earned the rightful reputation as a cruel man, disliked even by most of his own colleagues. But Luna was never fazed by his stinging words or gruff mannerisms. Not even when she was only eleven years old and new to Hogwarts.

Now, at seventeen, she'd grown into a beautiful woman with an old, kind soul. She saw Snape differently than anyone else ever had. Even Lily had, in the end, seen him as a dark and twisted wizard.

Lily had been a true, stubborn Gryffindor though, convinced of her own sense of right and wrong and justice. It was a quality Snape loved about her at first when she'd been his champion against bullies. It still hurt him to think that she had never been able to understand  _why_  he started hanging out with Lucious Malfoy and the others. They had at least treated him like a person, for a time. But soon, that too ended. They only wanted him for his power. He was nothing more than a commodity to them.

Lily had been right about some of it, of course. She'd seen the dark path he'd been walking even before he had. By the time Snape had realized the true extent of the Death Eaters' darkness, it was too late. He had been marked and a wizard bearing the Dark Mark did not simply leave the inner fold.

Snape was lost in self-pity and misery when there was a feather light knock on his door. With a frustrated snarl, he swung open the door, ready to lash out at whoever had disturbed him only to find the very object of his fascination.

Endless blue eyes stared up at him as Luna said, "Good evening professor."

Torn between crushing her to him and sending her away, Snape stood perfectly still. "Miss Lovegood," he acknowledged. "I do hope you haven't come here to question me further. I assure you, I have nothing to give you."

Luna's smile widened. "Nothing? I'm sure you can think of something to give me Professor."

His gut clenched as he took her meaning. "Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor? You're awfully brave and stupid coming down here like this."

"I've missed you," she said softly.

"You just saw me at the match," he retorted dryly. But her words affected him deeply. No one missed Severus Snape.

Her serene expression didn't change. "That isn't what I meant."

"Miss Lovegood, it is really…"

"Not appropriate, I know. I don't care though. In case you haven't noticed, I fancy you and I'd very much like to kiss you again."

Her simple admission was enough to defeat Snape's tenuous resolve. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his mouth to hers. Luna rose on her toes to return the kiss, her hands coming to rest on his chest. Snape deepened the kiss, his tongue invading her soft mouth.

With a growl, he pulled her into the room, kicking the door shut behind her. His hands traveled down her sides and over her hips to grab her ass. He lifted her easily from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"Do you feel what you do to me, little eaglet?" he rumbled into her neck, pressing his hardening cock into her.

She gasped as he kissed her neck. "It's no more than what you do to me," she replied. Her delicate fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Snape moved across the room to his desk, setting the panting witch down so he could pull off her ridiculous orange sweater. As soon as the garment had been discarded, Snape bent to suck on the tops of her creamy breasts. Luna threw her head back and let out a soft moan on pleasure. Her fingers were in his hair again, pushing it away from his face as he pulled one bra cup down to kiss the pink tip beneath.

Bringing his mouth back to Luna's, Snape slid his hands around her back enjoying the feel of her smooth skin against his calloused fingers. He easily unclasped her bra and discarded that with the same haste he had the sweater. One hand came up to cup her right breast, while the other ran up her spine and wrapped into the base of her golden hair. With a gentle but firm tug, Snape pulled her head back and down so he could leave a trail of kisses along her exposed neck before capturing a hardened nipple in his mouth.

Luna gasped as sensation flooded her body. Snape's agile tongue flickered over her nipple, his teeth barely grazing the sensitive tip. A moment later he repeated the sweet torture to her other breast. She could feel the wetness gathering between her legs and decided that was where she wanted his hands. He still had her by the hair so she gave an annoyed wiggle of her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Snape chuckled darkly against her throat. "So impatient."

He pulled harder on her hair until she was almost laying on the desk. Luna felt his hand traveling down her stomach to her mound. He cupped her through her leggings, rubbing in soft circular motions. Luna pressed her hips forward, trying to get the pressure she needed but Snape seemed content to continue teasing her.

In truth, Snape wanted to take his time exploring the young woman's body. Sex for him had always been as logical as brewing potions. A simple matter of hormones and biology. He wasn't immune to sexual urges or desires and when they struck he had simply found a witch in Knockturn Alley who was willing to service the former Death Eater.

He had never really taken the time to explore a woman's body. He had never  _ached_  to be imbedded in anyone in particular. This overwhelming physical attraction to Luna Lovegood was an altogether novel experience for him.

Heat emanated from the V between Luna's legs and he knew, even before he finally slipped his hand into her leggings, that she was already wet for him. He couldn't suppress the growl of approval when his fingers found her soaked.

_For him_. The wetness, the moans, the beautiful witch on his desk was for him, something that would never stop amazing him. Snape guided his finger through her slit and up into her core. He could feel her muscles clench around his finger.

He kept his eyes glued to her face, watching every flickering expression.

"Oooohh," Luna moaned.

Snape released her hair. Gripping her hips, he pushed her further back on the desk before pulling her leggings and underwear off. He caught the scent of her and his cock surged. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her legs apart. Her beautiful pink pussy glistened at him as he lowered himself between her legs.

Snape stopped an inch from her clit. "What do you want?" he asked, his breath hot on her nether lips.

Luna smiled to herself. His breath teased and tickled her. "I want you to make me orgasm like you did the other day," she told him.

Snape flicked his tongue over her clit. Luna jerked and whimpered. Snape grabbed her thigh, hooking it over his shoulder and burying his face in her soft, delicious flesh. He could eat her all day, he thought. Luna was so wet, so reactive to him.

The feeling was heavenly for Luna. Heat spread through her whole body as she felt him licking and sucking her pussy. She lay back on the smooth wood desk and gave herself over to sensation. The ceiling was covered in stars as Severus nipped at her clit. Power was building around them, crackling in the air. Suddenly she was floating. The desk was no longer beneath her as the stars exploded into supernovas and she was crying out his name.

When the world finally came back into focus, Luna reached for her professor and brought his mouth back to hers. She could taste herself on his lips as he stretched over her, covering her with his body.

"Mmm. Severus," she breathed.

Fuck, he needed to be inside her. Bringing her pleasure wasn't enough. Severus reached between their bodies to undo his pants. Her hands ran over his shoulders and started tugging at his cravat. He caught her wrists.

"No!" he snarled.

Luna gave him a startled look. "I want to touch you," she pleaded.

Snape clenched his jaw. "No, you don't."

With a grunt of frustration, he flipped Luna over so she was stomach down on the desk. Her ass wiggled up at him. Snape lined his throbbing cock up with her entrance.

"Are you ready, eaglet?" he rumbled.

Luna thrust back to him. "Yes!" she gasped.

With a single thrust Snape drove himself into her dripping pussy. Luna cried out as he slammed into her again, her hips banging roughly against the desk. Snape was past control. A rational part of him knew that he shouldn't be battering her like this but he didn't care. She was the relief he craved. His fingers bit into the creamy flesh of her hips as he fucked into her hard.

He couldn't believe it when he felt her thrusting back to meet him. Luna's sweet cries of pleasure filled his office and he drove into her harder. Her inner walls clenched around him. Stretching low over her back, he kissed her shoulder before wedging his hand between her legs and the desk. His long fingers found the top of her slit and brushed against the swollen sensitive bud within. Her cries grew more intense as he kept a steady pace, slamming so deep he bottomed out with every thrust.

"Come for me eaglet," he whispered into her ear. "Let me feel you shatter."

Luna's whole body tightened and spasmed with release. Her pussy clenched around his cock like a vise and Snape groaned low in his chest. He pressed another set of kisses on her back and shoulder blades. He continued to pound into her until he finally felt his own release building. With one final thrust, he exploded, orgasming so hard his vision darkened.

Snape collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy. Luna lay quietly beneath him, feeling a little dazed. She took careful stock of her body - the still trembling inner muscles, the pain in her hips from being slammed into the desk, the dreamy afterglow of a strong orgasm. Was sex always supposed to be this intense? She wondered.

After a few minutes of recovery, Snape pushed himself up and withdrew his limp cock from Luna's warmth. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants before helping Luna into an upright position. She looked a little shocked and pale. Snape mentally cursed himself for being so rough with her.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

Luna blinked a few times as if trying to clear something from her eyes. "Fine," she finally replied.

Snape wasn't convinced. Had he hurt her? Had it been unpleasant for her? He shouldn't have lost control of his passions the way he had. He watched in silence as she carefully redressed.

She turned back to him with a faint smile. "Thank you for the kiss, professor."

Snape closed the space between them and cupped her face in his hands. Black eyes searched blue before he gently kissed her again. "We shouldn't keep doing this," he told her.

Luna nodded softly and Snape kissed her again, trying to reassure himself that she was not upset with him, mildly concerned that it mattered. To his relief, Luna returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll see you in class, Miss Lovegood," he whispered.

"Good night professor."


	12. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text in BOLD has been taken directly from The Half Blood Prince. I give all credit to JK Rowling for these words. I could cite it properly MLA style, but I'm not going to.
> 
> SHP

__

 

" **Would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me?** " Harry asked the following week.

Luna beamed at him. No one had ever asked her to a party! "I would be delighted," she replied enthusiastically. Harry grinned at her in return.

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday evening then."

Luna, for the most part, was content. They'd finished their end of term exams and were preparing for the Christmas holidays, and now Harry had invited her to her first party! She'd heard a lot about the Slug Club, as it was called. Ginny went regularly and liked to tell Luna all about it.

Hermione seemed more than a little bitter about Harry's invite into the Slug Club. When Luna asked her why she was so upset, Hermione muttered something unintelligible about a prince before storming off to the library. But Luna was excited for a party all the same.

Saturday evening Luna met Harry outside the Great Hall. He escorted her to Slughorn's party, making small talk but Luna sensed a deep distraction in him. She wondered if he was still tailing Draco. It worried Luna that so many people were dismissing Harry's concerns about the young Slytherin. Malfoy's aura had changed in the last few weeks and Harry's instincts about things regarding the Dark Lord were usually spot on. But she didn't ask Harry about it. Instead she put the thought from her mind and resolved to enjoy her first party.

The first thing Luna noticed as the pair entered Slughorn's office was Severus standing alone in a far corner. Her stomach lurched at the sight of him. In truth, she still wasn't sure how she felt about their last meeting.

It had taken days for the bruises on her hips to fade. The intensity of the encounter had left her shaken. It wasn't the physical force that had frightened her. Rather it was the way she'd lost herself to him. For those moments, he had had complete control of all her senses and her body had been completely, and frighteningly, his.

As if some invisible force connected them, Severus looked up the moment she walked in the room. With a snarl of disdain, he glanced between Luna and Harry. Luna shivered under the cold glare he cast her way.

Snape hated seeing Luna with Potter. It was as if she was deliberately trying to torment him. Bad enough he had trouble concentrating on teaching when she was in class, but to have her here and with Potter of all people!

Snape was even more disturbed when Slughorn hauled him into conversation with Potter, Luna, and Trewlany.

**"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccuped Slughorn happily. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"**

Trapped, with Slughorn's arm around his shoulders, Snape looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed.  **"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."**

**"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death — never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus —"**

**Severus glowered down at Harry. "Really?" he asked softly.**

**"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn.**

**"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology . . ."**

**"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror," said Snape, with the faintest sneer.**

**"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Harry defiantly.**

**"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.**

**"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said Luna unexpectedly. Everybody looked at her. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're working to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."**

Harry blinked at her for a moment before he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard mead shot out his nose. Luna chanced a glance at Severus who was eyeing her with a cool look of disbelief. To Luna's relief, the tension seemed to be broken between the pair and the party resumed without further incident.

Luna stood out like a ray of light in a darkened dungeon in her spangled silver dress. Severus kept a surreptitious eye on her as she engaged the vampire Slughorn had invited in deep conversation. She stood close to him and laughed at something he said and Snape felt a sickening twist in his stomach. He wondered if Slughorn would be terribly offended if he, Severus, killed the vampire where he stood.

The thought caught him off guard. What did he care if the Lovegood girl spoke with a vampire? What did he care if she was laughing again or if Sanguini was eyeing her appreciatively as if he wanted to devour the little eaglet?

And then it hit him. Severus Snape was jealous. Snape shook his head and turned away from the sight. Jealousy was an unbecoming emotion.

When Filch drug Draco into the party by his ear it was a welcome distraction. Snape yanked the boy out of the party, ignored Slughorn's cheerful,  **"Don't be too hard on him Severus, it is Christmas after all,"**  and hauled Draco into an empty classroom.

Snape tried every form of persuasion in an attempt to get Draco to explain his plans. Draco remained unmoved by them all. The young Malfoy knew what was at stake for himself and his family and stubbornly refused Snape's repeated offers of assistance. By the time Snape had sent the boy on his way and was making his way back to the dungeons, Snape's temper was at an all-time low.

Between Draco's ineptitude and complete lack of stealth and seeing Luna with Harry, Snape was ready to flay the first thing that landed in his path. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately for Snape, that thing happened to be the young Ravenclaw herself.

The silvery glint of her dress caught his attention first. She was whirling down the hall toward Ravenclaw Tower, dancing to a song only she could hear. Snape watched her for a moment before silently sneaking up to the oblivious witch.

He caught her by the waist and clamped his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. His free hand clamped down on hers just in time as she reached into the folds of the dress for her wand.

"Be silent," he growled in her ear. Luna sagged against him in relief.

"You gave me an awful fright professor," she said accusingly as soon as he removed his hand from her mouth.

Severus didn't answer as he gripped her elbow and pulled her into an empty classroom. He kicked the door shut before he spun Luna around, pressing her front into the wall.

"You came to the party with  _Potter,_ " he hissed in her ear as his hand run up her leg and under the silver skirt.

Luna squirmed against him but he had her pinned firmly to the wall. She could feel the hardness of his body against her back and her body reacted to his touch and scent on its own. His finger traced the edge of her panties, running along her crease.

"I've told you before, Harry is my friend!" she snapped.

Snape was in no mood for her temper though. He spun her around to face him and placed his hands on her shoulders. With a rough shove, he forced her to her knees. Luna's blue eyes sparkled up at him in the dark classroom.

"Unzip my pants, take out my cock and suck it," he demanded.

Luna hesitated. Part of her was aroused by Severus's rough treatment, but the other part of her was incensed. He was constantly telling her they couldn't keep meeting and now he was demanding she pleasure him without so much as a 'hello'.

Severus grabbed the back of her head, twisting his fingers in her hair.

"I'm waiting Miss Lovegood." His voice was deceptively soft.

"You said we couldn't keep doing this," she reminded him as her hands ran up the fabric of his trousers.

Snape glared down at the brave little witch. "Damn what I said!" he hissed.

Luna's pale fingers reached the button of his pants. Her blue eyes met his again as she undid the button and tugged the zipper down. Her hand reached into his pants and a second later he felt her clasp his already hard cock.

As she pulled the long shaft out of his pants, Luna bit her lip. "I've never done this before," she whispered.

Snape brushed her golden hair away from her face. "You're a Ravenclaw, I'm sure you'll learn fast enough."

Tentatively, Luna leaned forward to bring her soft lips to his cock head. Her eyes never left his as she opened her mouth and slowly sucked him in. Severus let out a low moan as her tongue flicked across the sensitive skin of his shaft. The hand that was still wrapped in her hair guided her gently up and down his cock.

Luna had originally been put off on the idea of giving a blow job. But now, on her knees before the Defense professor, her initial reluctance was wearing off. She was surprised to find that she was growing very aroused by the act. Every moan she elicited from the dark wizard made her feel more powerful.

"Fuck," Severus moaned. Luna looked incredibly sexy with her pink lips stretched around him. The evening's frustrations were rapidly disappearing as Snape watched her eagerly sucking his pulsing member.

Feeling more confident by the second, Luna shifted so she could suck him deeper. Severus let out a low growl and tightened his hand on her head when she sucked his cock all the way to the back of her throat. Repeating the gesture, Luna pulled him even deeper. And then deeper still until she'd almost gotten his entire length into her mouth.

Severus growled again. "God's be!" he gasped, panting as hard as Luna was.

"I'm close," he warned her. He desperately wanted to come in her hot mouth but he didn't want her to do something she wasn't comfortable with.

Luna only sucked him deeper again until her pert nose was brushing his pubic hairs and she choked around him. Her tongue was swirling madly around him. He thought he had reined his passion back a notch when her small hand suddenly cupped his balls. In a second he was groaning his release.

Luna was surprised at the salty taste of his orgasm but wasn't altogether disgusted. In fact, she was feeling oddly pleased that she'd been able to bring Severus the same pleasure he'd repeatedly given her. She glanced up to find him smirking down at her.

"Well done little eaglet. I knew you'd learn fast."

Severus gently stroked the side of her face before he pulled her back to her feet. She was flushed and panting as she stood. He wanted more of her.  _Needed_  more of her. Lately, Luna's touch had been the only thing that had been able to quiet his demons.

Severus had just opened his mouth to say something when he let out a gasp of pain and gripped his forearm.

"Severus!" Luna cried, reaching for him.

He batted her hands away. "Get back to Ravenclaw Tower  _now_!" he hissed.

"What's wron– " she began, but he cut her off with a shove toward the door.

"Get out of here, Miss Lovegood!"

Luna hesitated a second more before he drew his wand. "I will hex you into next Thursday if you do not leave this room immediately!" he growled and Luna saw the promise in his eyes just before she fled the deserted room.


	13. Luna

Luna paced around the Ravenclaw common room for an hour. She was too worried about Severus to sleep, despite the late hour. It had to have been the Dark Lord calling him, she realized. The thought sent chills up her spine.

Of course, Luna knew about Professor Snape's association with  _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_  but it had never been something she'd actively thought about.

Until now.

What did they do at Death Eater meetings? Was this the reason the professor's aura had been getting darker and stormier over the past few weeks? Luna had far more questions than answers.

When Severus wasn't at the faculty table for breakfast the next morning, Luna began to worry in earnest. She would be leaving following day for the Christmas holidays and she had to reassure herself that he was alive. It was easy to slip out of her dorm that afternoon with the bustle of students packing for holiday. Luna was relieved when she made it all the way to the entrance to the dungeon without anyone stopping her.

The dungeons were dark and cold as she entered. A chill of anticipation ran through her and Luna's heart beat faster. She couldn't say exactly why she was anxious but there was a certain oppressive atmosphere in the drafty corridor.

" _Lumos_ ," she whispered into the darkness and her wand lit up.

It was different being down here without other students bustling to and from Professor Snape's classroom. Luna decided she didn't like it at all. A wiser Ravenclaw would have turned back and returned to the safety of her tower, but Luna pressed on feeling more oppressed by worry by the second. She'd only felt like this once before – in the Department of Mysteries.

She rounded the final corner to Severus's office and let out a startled gasp. Professor Snape was slumped in a heap against his office door. His face was paler than usual and there was a small pool of blood by his left hip.

"Professor!" Luna exclaimed, dropping to her knees beside him. Her hands roamed over him, checking for injury. She found the slash on his side that was responsible for the blood on the stone floor. It was still oozing slightly. His skin was icy cold.

She shook him gently. "Severus!" she called, panic rising in her chest.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open and his wand was pressed against her throat. Luna was startled by his speed. For a moment, he stared at her, wild eyed, before he seemed to realize who she was.

"Miss Lovegood," he breathed. As quickly as his eyes had opened they closed again, his wand falling limply into his lap.

Luna picked up his wand and tucked it away in her pants. Casting a  _feather light_  charm over the unconscious professor, Luna ducked under one arm and hoisted him to his feet. She used her own wand to open his office door and then again as she whispered the enchantment for the hidden door to his bedchamber.

Even with the charm, it was a struggle to maneuver the limp and lanky professor down the narrow corridor and into his bed. As soon as she'd deposited him on the soft mattress, Luna set to work removing his wool coat, cravat, and undershirt. Her fingers trembled as she unbuttoned the long row of brass buttons down his front, knowing he wouldn't be happy to wake and find himself in a state of undress. But she had to help him.

The gash on his side had reopened and was bleeding steadily again as Luna pushed his stained white undershirt over his head. Severus groaned but didn't wake.

" _Accio Dittany!"_ she called.

It was one of the potions she'd rearranged during detention, and a moment later the small phial zoomed into the room. Snatching it out of the air, Luna uncorked the top and poured the healing liquid on the wound. It hissed and bubbled as it healed and Severus jerked as the pain reached his unconscious mind.

Luna ran a soothing hand over his forehead. "Shh, it's almost over."

When the dittany had done its work, Luna ran her wand over his body, muttering a charm she'd found in one of her mother's diaries. It helped dispel general aches and pains in the muscles and joints.

When Severus's breathing had become less labored and the grimace on his face had smoothed away, Luna crawled into bed next to him. It was only then did she allow herself to really look at the pale skin of his torso, the slightly protruding ribs, and flat stomach. His torso was riddled with scars.

She traced her fingers along the waist of his pants before travelling up the subtle trail of black hair to his belly button. It saddened her that he would not let he explore him like this when he was awake. She had been completely bared to him, he had tasted every part of her, and yet he continued to hide from her. With a sigh, she rested her hand on his chest, just over his heart and drifted to sleep.

Severus woke slowly. He was surprised to find that he wasn't in pain. The last thing he remembered was Apparating into Hogwarts and passing out against his office door.

The Dark Lord had been in a terrible mood when he'd summoned the Death Eaters to his side. What had followed was an awful round of Torture and Be Tortured. Severus had been  _Cruicio'd_  by Voldemort himself before Goyle Sr had used the  _Sectumsempra_  spell on Severus, opening a deep wound in his side.

As he realized that none of these things were bothering him, he also realized something soft and warm was pressed against his side. Opening his eyes, he found Luna Lovegood sleeping beside him, her hand resting across his heart.

Even in sleep, Luna's beauty took his breath away. For a moment he didn't dare move, not wanting to wake her. Instead, he stared at her perfectly smooth face, the long, pale lashes of her eyes, the natural pout of her pink lips.

 _Why me?_ He wondered as he stared at her.  _Why is she here with me?_

It didn't escape his notice that she'd removed his shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All his insecurities seemed fade away with the beautiful witch snuggled against him. Gently he brought his hand up to rest over hers.

Luna's eyes fluttered open. With a soft smile she said, "Hello Severus."

"Miss Lovegood," Severus acknowledged. "I see you've made yourself at home."

A gentle blush colored her cheeks. "I didn't want to leave you."

His chest tightened at her words. "It seems you've put me back together again."

Her fingers flexed against his skin. "I was very worried about you."

"I assure you, it's been worse," Severus grunted dismissively. Luna's eyes widened uncertainly but she didn't press the issue. Instead, she began to trace small patterns across his chest.

"Why don't you want me to touch you?" she asked, trailing her fingers down his stomach.

He hesitated before answering. "I know I'm not a handsome man and it has been my experience that most people touch with the intent to harm," he answered carefully. Memories of his drunk father came back to him, replaced quickly by his years as Target Number One of the Marauders.

"Oh, on the contrary, I find you very handsome," Luna replied.

Before he could fully process this compliment, she traced her fingers over a long, twisted scar under his rib cage. "Where did you get this one?"

"I got that at the beginning of The First Wizarding War. Wrong place, wrong time."

They didn't speak again as she continued her careful exploration of his chest. Her fingers were soft and warm and her scent was all around him. The touch was as soothing as it was arousing.

Blood began rushing to his groin. Luna shifted against him to bring her lips to his. She kissed him deeply. After a moment, Severus made to climb over her but she pressed her hands to his chest.

"Don't. Let me."

It was a command. He frowned at Luna as she pushed herself up and pulled off her shirt and then shrugged out of her pants and underwear. With nimble fingers, she unbuttoned his pants and removed them.

It was the first time he'd ever been completely naked with a woman. With anyone else he might have been self-conscious but Luna was looking at him in wonder.

"You have such a beautiful heart. Why do you hide it?" she breathed.

He had no idea what she was talking about. Without waiting for an answer, she straddled him and began kissing him again.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist. He could feel the heat between her legs as she started rocking her hips against him. His cock throbbed as she rubbed the soft outer lips of her pussy against his pelvis. Severus let his hands roam over her back before coming to rest on her hips. When Luna sat up, he reached to cup her breasts, tweaking the little nipples. She moaned as she arched into his hands.

He growled impatiently as she slid her pussy along the length of his shaft again, coating him in the juices already gathered there.

"Dammit girl, stop teasing me," he said. He was desperate to be inside her.

Bending low so she could whisper in his ear, she said, "Not until I've had my fill of you."

Severus's breath caught in his chest as she kissed down his chest, stomach, and hips. Luna nipped playfully at his hip bones as her hands ran up his thighs.

 _She's going to be the death of me,_  he thought as he watched her. He spread his legs wider so she could kneel between them. Her blue eyes met his coyly as she stuck her tongue out and ran it over the tip of his throbbing cock. Pre-cum leaked from his slit and she lapped it up eagerly.

He was transfixed by the sight before him. Naked and beautiful, Luna leaned forward and sucked his cock into her hot mouth. Severus groaned involuntarily.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Do you like it when I suck your cock?" she asked.

The words alone made his balls tighten. "What do you think?" he growled impatiently.

He saw her smile as she sucked him into her mouth again. One small hand massaged his balls and he grunted in frustration. If she kept this up, he would never make it inside her cunt before he exploded.

"Miss. Lovegood," he ground out by way of warning.

Luna smirked down at him as she crawled back up to straddle him again. One hand clasped his aching prick and lined the head up with her entrance. Slowly, inch by inch, Luna lowered herself onto him until he was fully lodged inside her. Her blue eye stayed locked with his, keeping him mesmerized.

She let out a small gasp as the tip of his cock brushed her cervix. Severus watched spellbound as she began to move. There was no hurry in her movements which suited him just fine. She leaned down to kiss his neck, shoulders and chest, each movement sending fresh sensation through them both. Slowly, sensuously Luna rode him.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, grasping her small breasts again. She moaned at his touch.

It had never been like this for him. So sweet. So intense. He could feel every twitch of her core as she slid up and down his long cock. The sight of his veiny shaft disappearing into her petite body aroused him even more.

He had fantasized about letting Luna touch him. He had even fantasized about her enjoying it. But the fantasy hadn't done her justice. No one had ever touched him with as much tenderness, as much reverence as she was now. It was an intoxicating feeling.

"Oh gods!" she gasped, her movements coming quicker now.

Her pussy clenched around him as he sat up, jack knifing into her. Luna's cry of pleasure was silenced by his lips as he kissed her hungrily. He squeezed her ass as she kept rocking against him. Luna ran her fingers through his hair.

She was growing tighter, hotter with every movement of her hips. "That's it, my sweet. Come for me," he rumbled encouragingly in her ear. A moment later, her body went rigid against him as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulders.

"Severus," she whispered weakly into his neck. He felt featherlight kisses where her head had fallen.

When the convulsions in her pussy began to subside, Severus flipped them over so he was on top, never breaking their intimate connection. He couldn't stop kissing her soft lips as he languidly began to thrust in and out.

He was overwhelmed by Luna Lovegood. Overwhelmed by her kindness. Overwhelmed by the simple fact that she cared for him, had stayed with him until he woke. Overwhelmed that this beautiful witch had whispered his name as she came. Overwhelmed that she was already moaning beneath him again.

Staring down at her, Severus thought he could happily stay inside her forever. Her scent surrounded him. Her cries of pleasure drowned out even the loudest of his demons. His own release was building with every thrust into her dripping channel.

"Don't stop," she whimpered, thrusting her hips to meet his. "Please don't stop."

Severus growled and thrust harder. "I'm going to come," he told her.

Her nails dug into his back. "Yes! Please… with… me," she begged.

A beat later she was tightening around him again. "Fuck…  _Luna_!" He cried out her name as he surged into her one last time. His eyes rolled back in his head as his body strained with a release like he'd never known.


	14. The Gift

"You said my name," Luna whispered into the darkness sometime later.

"Hmm?" He was on the verge of falling asleep.

"You called me Luna," she pointed out.

Severus opened his eyes to look at her. "I did," he stated.

She smiled at him. "I liked it."

He cupped her cheek in one hand, pulling her in for a kiss.

Suddenly he pulled back. "What time is it?" he asked, in a sudden panic. How long had she been in the dungeon with him?

She laughed. "The castle is sleeping by now. Don't worry, no one will miss me."

He frowned at her. "You shouldn't have stayed so long. If you were in my house, I would notice your absence."

Luna took this as his way of admitting that he would miss her. She shrugged. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in the morning for the Christmas Holidays. I didn't want to go without seeing you. When I found you like that…" she shuddered.

"You should have left me. I'd have come to eventually."

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. Just to make sure your condition is stable," she teased. He felt her hand running down his stomach toward his groin.

The rational part of him knew he should send her away now, but that part of him was silenced when her hand found his semi-hard cock. She gently stroked him to full arousal.

"I want to hear you say my name again before I leave," she murmured as he rolled on top of her.

Severus gave her a dark smile. "I suggest you earn that," he told her before thrusting into her pussy again.

It was just before dawn when Luna reluctantly untangled herself from Severus's long limbs. His black eyes watched her possessively as she redressed. There was a dark purple love bite on her right breast from their last round of sex and he realized with a start that he would miss her during the holiday.

She sat on the edge of the bed when she'd finished and brushed his hair away from his face. "Have a good holiday professor."

He caught her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. "Thank you, Luna," he told her. The words were foreign in his mouth. It had been a long time since he'd had reason to thank anyone.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Be careful Severus."

Next moment she was disappearing through his door. As Luna passed the desk in his office, she set a small package on the sleek wood top before returning to Ravenclaw Tower.

Severus found the little gift later that day. Despite his curiosity and the temptation to open it, he waited until Christmas.

Christmas was usually a dreary affair for Severus. Growing up poor, there had been a number of Christmases where he hadn't received gifts at all. Never one to have many friends to celebrate the holiday with, it tended to be a very lonely time for him with most the students gone.

This year however, he found that he was especially lonely. His missed Luna's vacant expressions during his classes, even though he knew she was hearing every word. He missed her scent and the taste of her lips. He knew that this affair with his student was treacherous ground, that he was putting her in unnecessary danger, but he couldn't seem to convince himself to stop.

He tried to convince himself that it was just sex with Luna Lovegood. A simple matter of biology and physical attraction. There was no denying that she was a beautiful woman. He'd been unfortunate enough to overhear some of her male classmates discussing just how attractive they found the 'loony' witch. And although he had no idea what she saw in him, he knew it was more than just biology.

He crossed a line when he cried her name. Up until then he could convince himself that as long as she was Miss Lovegood, it would remain just sex. But something shifted the night she healed him. All the emotions he kept so carefully buried had been unleashed at her act of kindness. Just like that, she became Luna. The pair had come together four times that night, neither seeming to be able to get enough of the other. Reluctantly he admitted to himself that he was developing feelings for the tenderhearted witch, although he was not yet ready to analyze what those feelings were.

Christmas morning found him staring at three presents. Every year he received one present from Dumbledore, usually some rare ingredient for his private store, and one from Minerva McGonagall. Minerva had been the first member of faculty to treat him with respect when Dumbledore had hired him. She'd been one of Severus's professors in fact, and despite his tarnished reputation as a former Death Eater, she'd taken him under her wing. Every year since she sent him a bottle of rare and very expensive scotch for Christmas and a new, designer cravat for his birthday.

He opened Luna's gift last. It was wrapped in a shimmery yellow material with blue eagles flying across it.  _Happy Christmas_  was written on the tag in Luna's familiar flowy writing. He carefully undid the wrapping, revealing a simple carboard box. When he opened the lid, he saw three small phials. Inside the phials was a thick red liquid and it only took him a moment to realize what it was – Virgin Blood.

The gift left him completely speechless.

When Luna entered the Great Hall for dinner on her first night back at Hogwarts, her eyes immediately went to the faculty table. Relief swept through her when she saw Severus's familiar glower as he watched the students entering. Then his black eyes met hers and his face softened, a minuscule movement, but Luna noticed it just the same.

She was anxious to spend time with the surly professor. Most of her Christmas holiday had been filled with thoughts of Severus. Every time she thought of her name on his lips, heat began to spread through her. Most nights she had to masturbate before she could fall asleep.

It had been during this break that she'd realized she was falling in love with the man. It seemed ridiculous since they had only begun their affair in October but Luna knew her heart. She wouldn't tell him of course, not until he was ready to hear it, but for Luna it was a simple fact. She spent the majority of her break worrying about his safety. Between her body's visceral response to his and her heart's concern for his wellbeing, Luna knew what she felt went beyond a casual affair.

"Luna!" Ginny Weasley's voice brought her out of her reverie. "How was your holiday?' the redhead asked, looping her arm through Luna's.

"It was just lovely. Daddy and I spent most of the time investigating a drumhog attack near Versailles," she told her friend.

Ginny frowned at her. "What on earth is a drumhog?"

"They steal teakettles. Not a single teakettle to be found in the whole village."

"I'm going to regret this, but why do they steal teakettles?" Ginny asked.

"They use them as nests. Their eggs are very small and it makes for easy transport, you see," Luna explained earnestly.

"That sounds… fun. Harry spent the holiday at the Burrow with us." Ginny wore a dreamy expression as she said this even though Luna was pretty sure Ginny was still dating Dean Thomas. Luna was actually quite sure Dean was gay but she didn't say anything to Ginny.

"Is there anyone you fancy?" Ginny asked abruptly.

Luna couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. "There is someone but I'm not sure he feels the same," she replied.

Ginny squealed in delight. "Who is it?"

"I don't want to say. The stars aren't ready for our love yet."

Ginny looked thoroughly confused. "I love you Luna, but you're a bit strange sometimes."

At midnight that night, Luna slipped out of Ravenclaw tower and snuck down to the dungeons. As if he sensed her presence, Severus's door flew open a second before she reached the end of the corridor. He didn't speak as he gathered her into his arms for a long kiss.

"You're not going to reprimand me for being out at this hour?" Luna teased, when he finally broke the kiss.

"It clearly doesn't deter you from coming down here. Why waste my time?" he replied.

Luna stood on her toes to kiss him again. "Did you have a good holiday?"

Severus sighed and stepped away from her. "It was uneventful at least." He opened a drawer in his desk and retrieved the boxed phials of her blood. "I can't accept these Miss Lovegood."

She frowned at him. "Why not?"

"Do you know the Dark Magic I could perform with  _one_  phial of Virgin Blood, much less three?" he snapped. "Not to mention that it's highly unstable if it wasn't collected properly."

"It  _was_  collected properly. Virgin Blood is most powerful when collected from a witch or wizard between their sixteenth and twentieth year. I've been collecting a bit at a time since I turned sixteen. Virgin Blood is only stable for the witch or wizard it belongs to or to those it was freely given. That's why you can't buy it or trade it on the black market. I've given it to you freely, I expect nothing in return," Luna pressed.

Severus had a pained expression on his face. "It's too much. I can't be trusted with something so valuable."

Luna moved to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "You're destined for greatness Severus. You can do great things with Virgin Blood."

"Terrible things," he corrected, although she could feel his resistance softening.

Luna shook her head softly. "I trust you," she whispered.


	15. A Comfortable Routine

Severus wrapped her in his arms again and kissed her deeply. He allowed his mouth to travel down her neck and over her shoulder. One hand slid beneath her shirt to touch her warm skin. Goosebumps rose everywhere his fingers brushed and when he cupped one small breast in his hand, Luna let out a quiet moan. She wasn't wearing a bra.

This time when Luna reached for his cravat, he didn't stop her. Once she'd removed it, she set to unbuttoning the long row of buttons down his front but was forced to stop when he pulled her sweater over her head.

"Stunning," he whispered as she stared at her naked upper half.

Luna pushed him back against his desk. Severus smirked at the playful glint in her eyes. "Careful not to get in over your head, eaglet," he warned, grabbing her wrists, and yanking them over her head.

Luna's eyes sparkled back at him. "I think I can handle you," she retorted, pressing a kiss to the hallow of his exposed throat. She wrested her arms free and dropped to her knees, immediately unfastening his black pants. Severus groaned when she reached into his pants and freed his cock.

"I've been thinking about this since I left," she told him, staring up from beneath long lashes.

He cursed softly when Luna's soft lips took the swollen head into her mouth. Severus rested a hand on the back of her head as she began sucking and teasing his manhood. Luna braced her small hands against his thighs as she bobbed up and down his shaft. The groans of pleasure Severus kept emanating sent a thrill through her body.

Suddenly Severus shoved her away.

"Don't want to finish too early," he told her when she gave him a puzzled look. Reaching down, he grasped her elbows and pulled her back to her feet.

As they kissed again, he wedged his hand between their bodies to the V between her legs. She was hot and wet already. Luna let him walk her backwards until she was against the wall, his hand cupping her mound and his mouth hot on her neck.

"So responsive little eaglet," he murmured, sliding a long finger through her slit.

Luna gasped as he found her enflamed clit. He rubbed gentle circles over the little nub until she was dripping wet. Just when Luna thought she couldn't take the torture anymore, he forcefully slid the finger into her core, forcing her up onto her toes.

Severus found great pleasure in teasing his Ravenclaw. He thrust his finger into her over and over. Luna whimpered against him. She started tugging at his wool coat until he let her push it off his shoulders. A second later, she slid her warm hands under his white shirt. Her touch sent waves of pleasure through him. How had he managed to go so long without it?

In one swift movement, Severus grabbed Luna's ass and hoisted her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist as he guided the head of his cock to her soaked entrance. Luna flung her head back and cried out in pleasure as he thrust all the way inside her. He fucked her there against the wall of his office for a time, enjoying the way her muscles clenched around him with every thrust. When he felt his release building, he moved her to his desk where he perched her on the edge and kept pounding into her small body.

"Ooh… yes… Severus please," Luna panted beneath him.

With a growl Severus thrust harder. "Let me feel you come on my cock, love."

Luna's whole body tensed at his words. Next second, she was moaning his name as she spasmed over and over against him. Severus gripped her hips as he continued pounding into her. Even as her body went lax as the last of her orgasm died away, his own began coursing through him until he finally collapsed on top of her.

When they'd recovered from their passion and had redressed, Severus pulled Luna into his arms for a final kiss.

"We have to be careful," he whispered against her lips. "I can't have you coming here every night."

Luna felt disappointment stab through her. "I'm always careful when I come here. No one knows."

Severus cupped her face in his hands. "I'm not saying I don't want this to continue, Luna. It has become apparent that I simply cannot keep myself from you. I will send you a sign on evenings when it is safe for you to visit."

"Okay," Luna whispered, relieved.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Good night Miss Lovegood. Sleep well."

Severus's 'sign' turned out to be an emerald green and black butterfly. She was studying in the library later that week when it fluttered in through the open doorway and landed lightly on her shoulder. It sat there for a brief moment before flapping its wings against her cheek and disintegrating into a wisp of green smoke.

Luna couldn't say how she knew it was Severus, but she knew nonetheless. That evening found her at his office door, her arms full of books. He raised an eyebrow at her as she entered.

"I have a ton of homework. I didn't think you'd mind if I worked on it a little before…" she trailed off, a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

Severus smirked at her. "Typical Ravenclaw. I have some essays to grade as well."

After this, the pair fell into a comfortable routine. Luna waited for Severus's butterfly before sneaking into the dungeons after curfew. She worked on her homework or read  _The Quibbler_  while Severus graded papers. When she became tired she slipped into his chambers and climbed into bed to wait for him. Sometimes he woke her with a kiss before making love to her long into the night; other times she woke to find him asleep beside her, one arm draped over her waist. Severus would wake her just before dawn to send her back to her own bed.

A couple weeks after this new routine began, Severus was regarding Luna as she worked on her Care of Magical Creatures essay. She was so intense as she studiously labored over the parchment. He felt an odd sense of pride as he watched her work.

"I never asked, how did you do on your O. ?" he asked.

Luna looked up at him as if she had forgotten he was there. "O in Potions, O in Care of Magical Creatures, A in Ancient Runes, E in Divination, O in Charms, E in Transfiguration, O in Herbology, E in History of Magic, O in Muggle Studies, and O in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Six Outstandings, that's very impressive," he commented, feeling proud that she had gotten an O in potions, although he was hardly surprised.

Luna shrugged. "I should have dropped Ancient Runes and taken up Ghoul Studies and I'd have gotten at least another E."

Severus thought for another moment. "Miss Granger has seemed a bit put out with Potter this year. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Luna didn't look up from her homework this time. "She's upset that Harry won't introduce her to the prince. And she doesn't like watching Ron snogging Lavender Brown either."

For a moment, Severus had forgotten Luna's tendency to speak nonsense. "What are you talking about? Potter doesn't know a prince."

"The Prince of Potions. Harry's potions have definitely improved this year." Luna glanced up thoughtfully. "Odd because you're definitely a better teacher than Professor Slughorn. He teaches straight from the book."

Severus felt a wave of pleasure at the compliment but he pushed the thought aside to digest the information Luna was giving him.  _The Prince of Potions_ , he mused as pieces of a puzzle started falling into place.

On another such evening, as Luna sat reading the most recent edition of  _The Quibbler,_  Severus gave an exasperated sigh and slammed his book shut. "Luna, I simply must ask, why do you read that drabble upside down?"

Luna gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Drabble? Daddy's stories are really captivating. I never would have known about the Lilinburg Plot without it."

Severus blew out a breath. "Fascinating. But  _why do you read it upside down_?" he repeated.

"Oh, that. Daddy always sends me his articles to review before he prints so I've already read it all before it gets published. To keep it interesting he hides a puzzle in each edition for me to figure out. The clues can be upside down or invisible. Sometimes there's nothing there at all. It's sort of our own little game. He made it up for me after mum died," she explained.

Severus didn't know what to say to that. Knowing the Lovegoods, it made perfect sense for Xenophilius to create such a game for his daughter, but Severus had never heard Luna speak of her mother. A wistful sort of sadness filled her eyes. He moved to sit beside her on a desk he'd transfigured into a couch.

"What happened to your mother?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

"She was good at potions. Brilliant actually. She was experimenting one day when something went wrong. The whole cauldron exploded. I was with her. She shielded me from the explosion but by the time Daddy got home and we got her to St. Mungo's it was too late," she told him.

She laid her head on his shoulder when she'd finished. "She taught me a lot. I have her diaries which is how I knew what healing spell to use on you that night before Christmas. My birth control potion was in a diary as well."

Severus idly stroked her back as she spoke. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say so he stayed silent. This seemed to be fine because Luna relaxed into him further, warm and soft on his lap.

"Tell me something about you," she said after a long silence.

Severus stiffened. He didn't like talking about himself. "What would you like to know?" he asked cautiously.

Luna hesitated. "Why did you join the Death Eaters?" she finally asked.

Severus went still beneath her and she worried she had asked the wrong question. He was silent so long that Luna was afraid he was angry but he finally let out a breath and said, "I wanted to be someone more than I was and they made me believe that was possible."

Luna shifted so she could look up at him. "Then why did you betray them?"

His eyes darkened a little and his jaw clenched. "You're very inquisitive tonight."

"I've been sleeping with you all school year. Is it wrong to want to get to know you?" she replied.

His face contorted with conflict. "No one has ever wanted to get to know me," he said in a flat voice.

Luna touched his face. "I do. I know everyone still thinks you're evil. They believe you will betray us all when the time is right. But I  _know_  you are a good man. What I don't know is why you hide it."

Severus's gut clenched. Luna Lovegood was too good for him. Her blind innocence hurt him more than any  _Cruciatus_  curse ever had. She truly believed in him and he knew he would let her down.

Reluctantly he gave in to her questioning. "I betrayed them for a woman."

"Did you love her?" Luna asked. There was no accusation or jealousy in her tone, only curiosity.

"Very much. She was my dearest friend." To his relief, this answer seemed to satisfy her and she didn't ask anymore.


	16. Trust

The discomfort lingered in Severus's chest. Luna had struck a deeper nerve than she knew. With a grumble, he stood and carried her to his bed.

Dropping her unceremoniously onto the mattress, he flipped her onto her stomach and immediately yanked down her pants. In seconds, he had her naked. Leaning over her slender body, he pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades and then the back of her neck.

"Do you trust me?" he rasped into her ear.

She shivered under the hands running up her sides. "Yes," she whispered in response.

Severus pulled back and removed his wand from his robes. Luna gasped a little when invisible ropes bound her wrists together. The binds pulled her arms above her head and tied her to the headboard. Her heart raced in her chest and she couldn't decide if she was afraid or aroused.

She could feel Severus's dark eyes on her. After a moment, she felt the bed shift as he knelt behind her, wedging his knee between her legs. Her skin prickled with anticipation as he kissed the hollow of her back, up her spine, and the back of her neck.

_Definitely aroused,_  she decided.

Severus pressed the tip of his wand against the skin of her leg and whispered an incantation. Luna felt a small electric shock hit her skin and she flinched, more out of surprise than pain. She was prepared for the next one. With one hand Severus ran the tip of his wand across her back, watching the way her skin flushed with each shock; his free hand slid up the inside of her thigh to rub her mound.

Luna made a soft purring noise beneath him, raising her hips to give him better access. Every stroke of the wand tip sent fire through Luna. The pulses grew sharper and more intense until she cried out and arched away from the wand. Her mind couldn't seem to process both the pleasure of his hand rubbing and stimulating her pussy and the pain he was causing with his wand.

"Severus," she whimpered desperately.

"Be silent!" he commanded sharply. He thrust a finger into her now soaked pussy. Luna's back arched into his hand and she thrust back to meet him. His cock pulsed in his pants.

"Do you still trust me?" he asked, pumping his finger into her roughly.

She trembled beneath him. "Yes," she answered stubbornly.

The darkness in him wanted to hurt this girl who dared question his past. He was angry at her for making him think about Lily while he was with Luna. He loved Lily. Even now. But being with Luna clouded his mind, lessened the guilt he carried, made him think about the future and not the past. A future he knew he could never have. It was too late for him.

He roughly lifted Luna's hips, forcing her onto her knees. Luna gasped when she felt his wand press against her clit.

"No! Please don't, not there!" she cried, trying to twist away but the invisible ropes on her wrist held fast.

"I said, be silent!" he snapped and a sudden, sharp pain erupted across her back. Luna cried out.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Severus holding his wand like a whip. His expression was dark, furious. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She had finally pushed him too far. Fear made her heart race but, to Luna's horror, her pussy grew hotter and wetter, weeping its pleasure.

Severus moved back between her legs and again pressed the hip of his wand against her. Bracing for the worst, she was surprised when a gentle vibration ran through her clit. He began tracing his wand around her pussy lips. It felt…good.

"Do you like the darkness? You wanted me to tell you something about myself. I like to hurt the women I fuck. Was this what you had in mind?" he asked darkly from behind her.

The wand moved from her pussy and she felt the whip-like sensation across her back again. Luna yelped but before the pain had fully registered, the vibrations were shooting through her cunt again.

"Answer me! Is this what you wanted?" he roared. And the invisible whip hit her a third time, harder than ever.

"Y-yes," Luna gasped into the mattress. "All of you," she whimpered.

Severus barely understood the words. All he knew was as quickly as it had come, his anger dissipated. He stared down in shock at the red welts across Luna's back. Guilt rose inside him. But her pussy was dripping onto his mattress. A wet spot had appeared on his cotton sheets.

_She likes it,_ he realized with a jolt.

Stretching over her, he kissed her shoulder before pressing his wand to her mound again. This time he would not stop until she came.

Every flick of the wand against her clit made her moan with pleasure. Suddenly Severus pressed the wand harder against her clit and instead of a pulsing sensation, one long unending vibration began. He added a finger to her hot cunt.

"Sev-Severus!" she cried. "Oh gods!"

With a final cry, Luna came. Her vision blurred and her eyes rolled back in her head. As she lost herself in pleasure, Severus stripped his own clothes off. Before Luna had a chance to come down, he was fucking into her hard and fast. She let out a strangled sob as he did so.

"Fuck Luna," he growled as he rammed his hips into her ass. She was so hot and wet and tight at this angle with her ass in the air and face pressed into the bed.

Luna whimpered and moaned as he continued to pound her from behind. It seemed to her that he was everywhere, that her body had given up control and was his to operate. Severus dug his fingers into her hips as he yanked her body to him with every thrust. He wouldn't last much longer.

"Luna," he whispered again. And then again, chanting her name like a spell. Finally, with one last powerful thrust he released inside her trembling body.

When Severus pulled out of her, the invisible ropes immediately disintegrated, and Luna collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. Just as she'd felt dazed after he'd fucked her over the desk in his office, she felt dazed now and a little emotional. Her head was all muddled and she didn't know whether she was angry that he'd been so rough or sorry that she had upset him.

Before she could voice her concerns, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Luna hesitated for a moment before nodding. Cupping her face in his hand, Severus forced her to look at him. "Don't lie to me eaglet." His face was a mask of concern.

Emotion clogged her throat. "I don't know," she finally answered. "What did you do to me?"

Guilt flitted across his face and he clenched his jaw. "Dark magic. A form of the Cruciatus curse," he admitted flatly. Luna could feel him bracing himself as if he was expecting her to run from the room.

"It hurt. Yet it was somehow amazing too," she said slowly.

His eyes searched hers in surprise. "But…?"

She bit her lip. "When you're rough like that… I don't know, it's like I lose control of myself. Like you take control. It scares me." She was having a hard time explaining just what was bothering her.

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. Severus used to thumb to brush it away.

"Luna, I will  _never_  hurt you. You have all the control. I will stop anytime you tell me to. Your consent is the most important thing to me," he replied.

He was being so gentle with her that it made her heart ache.

"You didn't tell me what you were planning. I wasn't prepared… and …. And I said 'no'…" she pointed out.

There was a long moment of silence. She was right of course. That kind of play was out of line without proper communication. Severus's gut twisted in anxiety. He'd ruined this tenuous affair – the only bright spot in his life. He'd let his hurt and anger get the best of him and now Luna was going to disappear because of his actions.

Abruptly, he stood and moved away from the bed. "I understand if you wish to end this affair. You offered me your trust and I broke it."

Luna blinked up at him, confused but he had already turned away. Severus was pulling on his dressing gown when he felt Luna's small arms wrap around his waist. She pressed her forehead into his back and sighed.

He felt her fingers tracing a cluster of scars on his shoulder blade.

"Where did you get these?" she asked softly.

Severus didn't want to answer. He was still raw from her earlier questioning; still distraught at his loss of control with her. But she was still there. Holding on to him. That must mean something.

"My father was a smoker," he finally answered.

Her arms tightened around him.

"You didn't break my trust. I trust you beyond reason and it terrifies me," Luna admitted softly.

Relief washed through him. Severus turned in her arms. Holding her face in his hands, he gently kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose and finally her lips.

_I don't deserve this woman,_  he thought as he stared into her eyes. She was too good for him. Too pure. He had already defiled her, used her, and as selfish as it was, he couldn't bring himself to stop either. If he was to survive the coming months, he needed Luna. The thought was terrifying and foreign to him.

"Come to bed my sweet. You'll need to be up in a few short hours."


	17. Dumbledore's Request

__The second term seemed to be flying by. The nights Luna and Severus managed to meet grew further apart. Despite this, Luna felt that the time she did spend with her professor was growing more intimate. Since the night he'd tied her to the bed, Severus had become more open with her. He was different in the privacy of his chambers than he was in the halls of Hogwarts. Kinder, softer, more human.

Severus found that being with Luna was easier than he imagined it could be. It warmed his chest when he made her laugh; when she snuggled into the crook of his arm to sleep. He was at his most peaceful when Luna was in his chambers. But there was always an air of sadness when he was with her too.

Severus knew that their time was ending. Draco had almost killed the Weasley boy. Dumbledore's illness was spreading with increasing quickness. Potter,  _nosy fucking Potter_ , was closing in on Draco's mission. When Severus fulfilled Dumbledore's last request, Luna would disappear from his life for good. With this knowledge looming over him, he valued his time with her more than anything else.

One evening Luna was curled up at his side as he read one of the many books in his office. She had been reading her own when she suddenly shut the book and asked, "Why do you hate Harry so much?"

Snape glared down at her. "I will not discuss Potter with you or anyone else," he snapped.

Luna frowned at the ferocity in his voice. It was a tone he used in class and on other students, not when he was alone with her.

"Is it because of his father?" she pressed.

Severus snapped his book shut and stood with a grunt of frustration. "Why would you ask that?"

His whole demeanor had changed. He was tense and angry again but Luna was not deterred. "Because he used to call you  _Snivellus_."

Severus whirled around, eyes flashing angrily. "Where did you hear that name?" he growled dangerously.

He thought back to the previous year when he'd been trying to tutor Potter in Occlumency. The memory of that day, that moment his anger at James Potter had overshadowed his love for Lily Evans, was as fresh as ever. Did Luna know about James stripping him in front of half the school?

Luna stared up at him unfazed. "Mummy's diary. She was two years behind you but she wrote about what awful bullies James Potter and his friends were. You got it the worst though, didn't you?"

"How much do you know? Who have you told? Potter? Granger? Tell me now!" he demanded harshly, sweeping over to the couch.

Luna's brow wrinkled. "I haven't told anyone anything. Why would I do that?"

"What do you want Miss Lovegood?" Severus growled.

Luna stood and glared up at him. "I just want to know you. Why is that so hard for you to believe? You have so much anger and hatred in your heart that you can't even understand simple curiosity!"

Severus's nostrils flared. "You don't know anything about my anger and hatred," he hissed.

Luna met his glare with one of her own.

"Then tell me."

She stared up at him imploringly. Tentatively Luna reach out a hand to touch him but he batted her away.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood. I got it the worst. The Marauders were all bullies. Everyone's favorite Defense professor, Lupin, was one. They made all seven years of Hogwarts hell for me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He was pacing now; anger coming off him in waves.

"I want all of you Severus. Even the bad parts," Luna confessed quietly.

Severus froze. Hadn't she said that before?  _All of you_. Could she possibly mean that?

"You don't know what you're asking for," he replied.

"Tell me. You can't scare me away."

Severus frowned at her. "You don't know the things I've done. The things I found  _pleasure_  in doing. Remember, Miss Lovegood, I was a Death Eater by choice in the beginning."

"I know," she said. "But a single choice doesn't define who we are. We're more than Pureblood and Death Eaters. We're every choice we make every day.

"I know you chose to torture and rape muggles in your youth. I've done my own research on the First Wizarding War. I know you've created spells that cause immense damage and you've enjoyed casting them."

Severus felt his chest constricting with every word she uttered. If she knew all this, how could she still be here with him? How could she stand his touch?

"But I also know the healing potions you've created. I know the danger you put yourself in every day that you continue to serve Dumbledore. I know you've spent the better part of your life searching for redemption from those choices you made. I know that you're simply a man, both good and bad, struggling to find his place in the world. Just like the rest of us."

This time when Luna reached for him, he let her run her hand up his chest. "Let it go Severus. Let it all go. Be here with me in the present and stop living in the past. Harry isn't his father and you're not a coward."

Severus reluctantly slid his arms around her waist. "You're very naïve Luna."

She had heard this from enough people not to take it to heart. "Optimistic," she corrected.

"It isn't that simple," he started.

"It is," she interrupted. "It is always as simple as the choices we make. And you can choose to hate Harry and hate yourself and hate this world. Or you can choose to move on with the world. Be with me, Severus."

As he stared down at her, it felt as if something broke loose in his chest. Luna saw things so simply, even him.  _Simply a man,_  his head echoed. Yes, he wanted to be simply a man. Simply a man, holding his woman. He didn't have to hate this world that had brought him Luna Lovegood.

Without another word he kissed her deeply before sweeping her into his arms.

After they'd made their way to Severus's bed and after he'd brought his tenderhearted witch to more than one orgasm, Severus lay awake thinking about Luna's words. He was allowing his feelings for the young woman to cloud his judgement. She was falling for him, a blind man could see that, but Severus knew it put Luna in grave danger to be attached to him.

_Be here with me in the present,_  she said. If only it were that easy, he thought wryly. He wanted nothing more than to give up his double life and live normally with the witch sleeping at his side. That thought alone sent terror through him. This time last year,  _nothing_  would have made him question his dedication to Lily's memory. To avenging her death. But in the back of his mind, in a secret place where he stored his meager hopes, he could see living a life with Luna.

He  _wanted_  it to be that simple. As simple as choosing not to hate the world; as simple as choosing to be with Luna. For a few moments, he even allowed himself to imagine what this would entail. Being with Luna would certainly be entertaining with her propensity for speaking in nonsense and for collecting all manner of creatures.

But he had sins to atone for. Things he could never talk to this innocent, beautiful witch about. She knew the facts of the First Wizarding War, but she didn't know the pleasure he'd gotten from his deeds. She would never understand that he had  _enjoyed_ being part of the Death Eaters. They had accepted him when no one else had.

Now, as a result, he had this cross to bear and he could not stop until his task was finished. What Luna could never understand was his anger and hate gave him strength to power through this ordeal. He used his hate as a shield against other, weaker emotions.

Like love. Love had nearly destroyed him once; he couldn't afford to let it destroy him again. It was time to start distancing himself from the Lovegood girl, he decided. But not tonight. Rolling onto his side, he gently kissed her awake and soon he was buried inside her again, whispering her name like a talisman.

The days passed in a blur for Luna. She lost a lot of sleep on nights she spent with Severus. Nights apart were spent on her ever-growing mountain of homework.

One afternoon in late March, she was hurrying to Transfiguration. She was running late because she'd been finishing the last paragraph of her essay in the library before class. Rounding a corner, she bumped into a wall of flesh.

"Professor Dumbledore!" she gasped. "I'm so sorry."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled down at her. "No need to be sorry Miss Lovegood. You were just the witch I was hoping to run in to."

Luna smiled up at him. "Oh?"

Dumbledore offered her his arm and Luna accepted. Leading her toward her Transfiguration classroom he said, "I was hoping you'd deliver this message to Mr. Potter for me."

"Of course." Luna took the folded piece of paper he offered her.

She noticed, for the fourth time this year, the blackened and shrived look of his hand. With a frown, Luna tried to think of what would cause such a thing, but nothing came to her.

He paused in the hallway and glanced around conspiratorially. "I have a gift for you as well Miss Lovegood."

Dumbledore reached into his robes and withdrew a small phial full of clear, sparkling liquid. Luna took it from him gently, inspecting the phial closely.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Phoenix tears. I believe you might have use for them in the future. Keep them close," he told her gravely.

Luna nodded. "I will. Thank you, professor." She tucked the phial into robes, trying to hide the awe she felt at being given such a rare and precious gift.

"One more thing, before we part. Look after our boy for me, will you?" There was a note of sadness in Dumbledore's voice that made Luna uneasy. She thought of Harry and nodded.

"Of course, I will."

Dumbledore smiled and the sparkle returned to his eyes. "Good. Now you better get to class before Minerva hexes me for keeping you."


	18. For the Greater Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Text in BOLD is taken directly from DH. These words belong to JKR and I lay no claim to them.

“Are feeling well Luna?” Hermione asked a few weeks later. “You look a bit tired.”

Luna, who had spaced out of their conversation a few minutes before, focused on Hermione. “Hmm? Oh, I’m quite well thank you.”

Ginny grinned from her spot next to Harry. The two had been almost inseparable since Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup despite Harry being in detention with Professor Snape. “She’s sick all right. Love sick,” the red head giggled.

Hermione looked thoroughly shocked. “What?”

“Who?” Harry demanded.

“I don’t think you know him,” Luna answered vaguely, thinking of the stark differences between the boorish persona Severus adopted during the day and the gentleman he was in the privacy of his dungeons.

“Still, why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione asked, looking thoroughly betrayed.

Ron rolled his eyes beside Hermione. “Like we’ve had so much time to catch up on gossip. What with homework and Quidditch and Malfoy.”

“I don’t think he feels the same anyway. It’s not something that can ever be real,” Luna said wistfully.

She fiddled absently with the phial of Phoenix tears at her neck. Dumbledore had told her to keep them close so Luna had put an anti-shatter charm on the phial and attached it to a chain that she now wore at all times. It had replaced the butterbeer cork necklace which seemed to be a relief to most people.  

A few weeks ago, Luna thought Severus felt the same for her as she did for him. They had shared some truly intimate moments and the sex had been more intense than ever. Recently, however, he had been moodier and more distant, even with her. He didn’t send his butterfly nearly as often. When he did and she snuck into his dungeon he kissed her with such intensity and passion that it always felt as if he were saying goodbye.

It was all very confusing for Luna. It was almost as if Severus had decided to end their secret affair but couldn’t quite keep himself from her either. His aura had seemed reinforced, as if he’d found new resolve but it was also a bit cloudy and hard to read.

“I’m sorry Luna. Unrequited love can be terribly painful,” Hermione was saying, giving a spiteful look to Ron. Ron gave an unconcerned shrug and put his arm around Hermione.

“No matter now,” Ron replied.

Luna gave her another vague smile and stood. “Yes, well, I better be off. I have a ton of homework.”  

 

Across the castle, in the headmaster’s office, Severus sat across from Dumbledore in a state of semi-shock.  

“ **So the boy…the boy must die?”** asked Severus quite calmly.

**“And Voldemort himself must do it, Severus. That is essential.”**

Another long silence. Severus’s insides writhed with disbelief.

**Then Severus said, “I thought…all those years…that we were protecting him for her. For Lily.”**

**“We have protected him because it has been essential to teach him, to raise him, to let him try his strength,” said Dumbledore, his eyes still tight shut. “Meanwhile, the connection between them grows ever stronger, a parasitic growth. Sometimes I have thought he suspects it himself. If I know him, he will have arranged matters so that when he does set out to meet his death, it will truly mean the end of Voldemort.” Dumbledore opened his eyes.**

Severus looked horrified. **“You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?”**

**“Don’t be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?”**

**“Lately, only those whom I could not save,”** said Severus, thinking of the prostitute.

**He stood up. “You have used me.”**

**“Meaning?”**

**“I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter’s son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – ”**

**“But this is touching, Severus,” said Dumbledore seriously. “Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?”**

**“For _him_?” shouted Severus. “Expecto Patronum!” **

From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe. She landed on the office floor, bounded once across the office, and soared out of the window. Dumbledore watched her fly away, and as her silvery glow faded he turned back to Snape, and his eyes were full of tears. **“After all this time?”**

**“Always,” said Severus.**

The silence stretched between the pair as Severus struggled to accept this new information. True, he had never been fond of Harry, but he had always done what was necessary to protect him. To keep him alive. Now he was being told to stand by and let him die? That couldn’t be right. That couldn’t be what Lily wanted.  

Feeling sick to his stomach, Severus finally nodded. “I will do it Albus. For you. To defeat the Dark Lord. _For the greater good_ ,” he hissed disdainfully.

He thought wistfully of Luna. He would have to give up Luna Lovegood and any chance at happiness for the greater good. Of course, he had known from the start that he would never be able to keep Luna, but he hadn’t expected to become so attached to her either.

It was late when he finally made it back to his chambers that night. Bone weary, he didn’t notice the little blonde Ravenclaw curled up asleep on his settee.

“Severus,” Luna said sleepily.

Startled, he whipped out his wand and spun around. Luna stood and moved toward him. A sleepy smile was on her face.

Taking a step back, Severus asked, “What are you doing here? I didn’t give you permission to be here tonight.”

Luna stopped in her tracks, frowning at his tone. “It’s been nearly three weeks since you last sent for me. I was worried about you. I missed you.”

Suddenly, Severus was filled with rage. The simmering anger at Dumbledore erupted white hot in his chest. Not only was he furious with Dumbledore but he was furious with Luna as well. Furious that she simply existed; furious she was so kind to him; furious that she’d made him believe he had a chance to be a better man

With an angry roar, Severus cast a hex at the bookshelves behind Luna. The books exploded in leather and paper. No one in their right mind missed Severus Snape.

Spinning, he cast another hex at his desk and the mighty oak cracked and splintered loudly. This was a trick. It had to be a trick. She was playing some kind of horrible joke on him.

Practically bursting with fury, Severus cast spell after destructive spell around his office, destroying everything he could. Everything in his life felt as if it had been destroyed. His sole purpose these last sixteen years had been to keep Lily’s son safe. He _couldn’t_ let the boy die.

With a final, furious growl, he turned back to Luna who was standing in the middle of the room, a beacon in the chaos. There was no fear in her face as dust and book pages settled around her, only concern. The absence of fear made Severus angrier and in one stride he’d closed the distance between them.

Grabbing her throat and shoving the tip of his wand under her chin, he snarled, “Get – out – Miss – Lovegood.”

Whatever reaction he was hoping for didn’t come. Instead, Luna cupped his cheek and said, “Severus, come back to me.”

Something broke inside him. Something he had no name for and all the regret and sadness in his life bubbled to the surface. Severus began to cry, his wand dropping limply to his side. When Luna smoothed his hair away from his face, the tears turned to sobs and Severus collapsed to his knees, arms wrapped around Luna’s small waist.

He had failed. He’ had failed them all. Lily. Harry. He had even failed Luna. The bitter taste of that failure filled him with despair as he cried into her soft stomach.

They stayed like that for a long time as Severus cried himself empty. Luna didn’t speak but she stroked the top of his head soothingly until the tears stopped. It was only then that Luna took him gently by the arms and helped him to his feet.

“Come on,” she said, locking her fingers with his. In a trance Severus followed Luna out of the destruction the was his office, down the dark corridor, and into his chambers.

Luna led him to the bed where she gently began unbuttoning his black coat. He stared down his crooked nose at the top of her head in blank confusion.

“Why are you here?” he asked in a hoarse voice, unable to make sense of the fact that she was even in his life, much less helping him undress.

Luna’s fingers didn’t stop releasing buttons. She simply looked up and said, “Because I love you,” and went back to the row of brass.

The words hit him like an anvil. No one besides his mother had ever said those words to him. Yet she’d stated them so simply, so sincerely. He was still watching her in shock when he realized she was pushing the black wool coat off his shoulders.

“Luna.” His voice cracked a little when he said her name.

“It’s okay Severus,” she whispered and gently removed his cravat.

When she had finished removing his shirt, he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her gently between his legs. Lilac and lemon swirled around him as he leaned in to kiss her neck and along her collar bone.

“Luna,” he whispered again as he brought his mouth to hers.

Severus kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth as his hands traveled up and down her sides. He couldn’t stop them from straying under her shirt to cup her breasts.

Luna was always amazed at the fire his touch ignited within her but this time it was molten and red hot. His touch was gentle but hungry as if he were starving and she was his last meal. Severus easily pulled her shirt off before pressing her to him again, skin to skin.

Her nipples grazed over the sparse black hair of his chest and Luna couldn’t help the moan that escaped her. Severus’s long fingers spanned the whole of her back as he moved his hands down her spine.

“You’re so beautiful Luna Lovegood,” he rumbled in her ear before grabbing her ass and pulling her into his lap.

Now that she was straddling him, Severus bent his head to suck a perfectly pink nipple. Luna gasped and threw her head back as he swirled his tongue around the sensitive peak. Luna’s hips rocked against him causing his pants to chafe against his hard cock.

He groaned.

“I need you Luna.” The admission cost him dearly, but it was a price he suddenly found himself willing to pay.

“You have me,” she gasped as he sucked roughly on her breast.

Severus fumbled for his wand and in an instant removed their remaining clothing.

“I need to be inside of you,” he stated as he lifted her hips and brought her down on the head of his prick.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Luna obeyed. His black eyes shone with an intensity she’d never seen as he slowly lowered her onto him. His eyes didn’t leave hers for a second, only closing in ecstasy when he was fully sheathed inside her.

“You have the most incredible pussy my sweet,” he murmured trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.

Luna was on fire. Everywhere he touched burned and tingled. For a long time, Severus held her there in his lap, impaled on his cock. Being inside her seemed to be enough for him as he brought his mouth back to her lips and kissed her hungrily.

Slowly Luna began flexing her hips, grinding her pelvis against him. He growled deep in his chest at the sensations it caused. Bracing her hands on his slightly bony shoulders Luna pushed herself up until just the tip remained inside her before lowering to engulf him again.

Severus let this continue for a few minutes until Luna’s juices coated his cock and she was whimpering every time her clit brushed against his pelvis. With a sharp thrust of his hips he flipped them over so his body covered hers.

_She loves me_ , he though as he slowly pushed into her. _This pure, perfect witch loves me_. And though he knew this moment wouldn’t last, tonight it was enough. Being with her this one last time was enough to soothe all his fears and doubts.

“Yes…” Luna whispered as he drove into her again. Her legs locked around his waist, urging him on.

Each gentle thrust brought them both closer to the edge. Luna’s pussy was getting tighter and hotter around him.

“Severus,” she groaned, her head thrashing against the pillow. Her nails dug into his back as her whole body began to tense.

“Come with me my love,” he whispered.

Luna immediately obeyed, crying out his name and shattering around him. As the first wave of her orgasm coursed through her, Severus’s cock throbbed and exploded deep within her until he finally collapsed atop the panting witch.

“I love you,” she said into his ear. Her fingers traced gentle patterns across his back.

It was by far the most intimate thing he’d ever experienced. Still imbedded inside her slim body, Severus could feel the sincerity of her words. His throat constricted with emotion.

“I know,” he replied, kissing the top of her head.

And neither of them said anything for a long time after that.


	19. Harsh Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in BOLD is taken straight from HBP. I do not claim to own these words, all credit goes to JKR

Severus gently kissed Luna awake. They dressed in a heavy silence until Severus pulled her into a hug as they were getting ready to leave his chambers.

He breathed deeply with his nose buried in her hair. "Luna, listen to me. Things will be happening soon, terrible things, and I need to know you'll stay out of it," he told her seriously.

Her blue eyes were filled with sadness. "I can't promise that. If Harry needs me, I will stay by his side."

Grinding his teeth, he tried again. "I can't do what I'm supposed to do if I'm worried about you. Please, do not get involved. What is coming is going to be far worse than the Department of Mysteries."

"I know," she said quietly. "I've felt it coming for a long time now. It's the end."

"Be safe Luna. For me."

Luna touched his cheek. "I will be careful. I promise."

Luna couldn't quite explain the feeling she had when she left Severus's office in the early morning hours. It felt oddly final. The air was chilly and carried with it an undercurrent of fear. Luna shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

It pained her to think of Severus the night before. She'd never known him to look so broken and vulnerable. When he had asked her why she was there, the words had slipped out of her mouth on their own. It had been the right thing to say; he'd needed to know he was loved.

_I need you,_  he said. He would never know how strongly those words impacted her. Severus Snape wasn't a man who needed anyone, Luna knew that better than everyone. But he had needed her last night.

It was drafty in her dormitory when she finally slipped back into her bed. She slid under the covers and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep but Severus's final warning kept echoing in her head.

Whatever was coming, Luna knew it would be soon and it would be bad.

Severus didn't send for her again. The final weeks of the term approached and May arrived warm and welcome. Luna sat in the library studying for her upcoming end of term exams. She was trying hard not to think about the summer holiday without Severus when suddenly she was jolted out of her thoughts as Hermione rushed up to her.

"We need your help," Hermione explained in rush. There was an anxious glint in her eyes.

Without hesitation Luna snapped the book shut and followed Hermione out of the library. Hermione led her through the castle before slipping into an abandoned classroom. Ron, Neville, and Ginny were already waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"Harry's asked us to keep an eye on Malfoy and Snape tonight. He thinks Malfoy is going to try something awful because Dumbledore is away," Hermione told them.

Neville's eyes widened. "What's the plan?"

Luna couldn't help feeling warmly toward her Gryffindor friend. Despite his obvious fear, and the fact that he wasn't a particularly good wizard, Luna knew he would never let his friends down.

Ron and Hermione looked at Luna.

"Of course, I'll help," she answered quickly.

"Malfoy will probably have Crabbe and Goyle with him. Ginny, Neville, and I will track the three of them," Ron said.

"And you and I will go watch Professor Snape's office," Hermione told Luna. "We've already sent word to Tonks and Lupin that something might happen tonight. They're standing by, just in case."

Ginny nodded. "Got it. Let's go."

Hermione and Luna sprinted off towards Snape's office dungeon. Luna's heart was beating very fast in her chest. Why did Harry want to keep an eye on Severus?

Hermione was wringing her hands nervously as she paced the corridor in front of Snape's office. Luna watched her for a moment before asking, "What does Professor Snape have to do with all this?"

"Harry thinks Snape is betraying Dumbledore. He overheard a conversation between Snape and Draco at Slughorn's Christmas party where Snape admitted having made an Unbreakable Vow with Malfoy's mum to protect him. Snape kept telling Draco he could  _help_  if only Draco would tell him what the plan was," Hermione explained in a rush. She didn't stop pacing.

Her words hit Luna like a punch to the stomach. An Unbreakable Vow … that would mean he was bound to Draco… Luna shook her head. Surely Harry was mistaken. Severus wouldn't take an Unbreakable Vow.

"But Dumbledore…"

"Trusts him. I know. That's what I've been telling Harry all year but…" Hermione trailed off, lost in thought.

"Where are Dumbledore and Harry tonight?" Luna pressed.

Hermione grimaced. "I don't know! Harry didn't say. They've been meeting in secret all year."

The two lapsed into silence. Luna was desperately trying to put all the pieces of information together in her mind. Severus wouldn't betray Dumbledore.

He wouldn't betray  _her_. Would he?

His parting words came back to her,  _It will be far worse than the Department of Mysteries_. A shiver of fear ran up her spine as she stared at the office door she'd so often snuck through this year. Beyond it Severus would be in his chambers, sleeping at this late hour. An insane urge to rush in there and make him tell her everything coursed through her, but Luna held back.

He wouldn't tell her. He had many secrets, she knew. But betraying Dumbledore couldn't be one of them.

It felt like the pair had been waiting in silence for hours when suddenly the dungeon door crashed open and Professor Flitwick came barreling down the stairs as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

"Death Eaters! In the castle! I must wake Severus," he shouted before disappearing into Severus's office.

"We should go help the others!" Luna said.

"No wait! I told Harry I'd watch Snape. If he tries to help Malfoy or the other Death Eaters…"

At that moment, Severus burst out of his office looking pale and worried. His eyes fell on Luna and she saw the briefest moment of indecision in them. Then he flicked his black eyes to Hermione and his mouth pursed in a grim line.

"Flitwick has collapsed. You two help him! Stay down here until its safe," he commanded.

Hermione rushed forward into his office as Severus made for the stairs. Luna shifted uncertainly on her feet. She wanted to go after Severus. This all felt so wrong.

"Luna! I need your help!" Hermione called and Luna rushed into the office where she found Hermione bent over Professor Flitwick's unconscious form.

"We'll have to get him up to the hospital wing. He doesn't seem to be responding," Hermione was saying.

Just then something icy cold swept through the castle and Luna let out a sharp gasp. She sagged against the wall for support as a dizzying wave of nausea rolled over her.

"What? What's the matter?" Hermione asked sharply.

Luna blinked. "Death. Someone's died. Can't you feel it? It's in the air. The castle is weeping," she whispered.

Hermione looked stricken. "You can't possibly – Never mind. Just help me!" She shook her head and aimed her wand at Flitwick's crumpled body.

Luna and Hermione levitated Flitwick all the way up to the hospital wing where they found Bill Weasley already there. Madam Pomfrey was working furiously on his face which was covered blood. Neville was on another bed, unconscious.

Luna and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

A few moments later Ginny entered, pulling Harry along behind her. Luna's stomach twisted nervously at the empty look on Harry's face. She recognized that blank, shocked stare.

Where was Severus? Luna wondered desperately. Surely, he would know what to do to help Bill's face.

**"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," Ginny** was saying. The words were suddenly razor sharp in Luna's ears.

Lupin let out a howl of pain and collapsed on the bed next to Bill. Tonks turned to Harry.  **"How did he die?" she whispered.**

Luna felt sure she didn't want to hear Harry's next words.

**"Snape killed him," Harry replied flatly**.

All the breath left Luna's lungs. Tears welled hot in her eyes and she tried desperately to blink them back. Harry had to be wrong. Severus wouldn't…

Beside her Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. Madam Pomfrey burst into tears.

**"And then Snape – and Snape did it. The** ** _Avada Kedavra_** **," Harry finished weakly**.

The floor tilted dangerously beneath Luna's feet. None of this made sense in her head. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as the tears began leaking down her face.  _Severus,_  she thought weakly.

Luna was only vaguely aware of her surroundings after that. Time seemed to slow down and float past her unnoticed. At some point Professor McGonagall appeared. And so did Molly Weasley and Fluer. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione took turns telling Harry what had happened before his return but Luna barely registered their words.

How could she have been so blind for so long? She'd let Snape touch her, taste her, hurt her. Worse, she'd loved him. She was going to be sick. She needed to sit down. She couldn't get enough air and the room was spinning so fast she thought she might topple over.

Feeling dizzy, she excused herself and made her way slowly to her dorm. She was almost to the bronze eagle when footsteps behind her made her turn. Ginny was watching her curiously.

"Are you okay Luna?" the redhead asked softly.

The lump in Luna's throat made it difficult to answer. She shook her head instead.

"We all loved and respected Dumbledore…" Ginny started.

Luna let out a choked sob. "Not Dumbledore," she managed to gasp.

"Oh. Well then wh – oohh," Ginny breathed, her eyes widening with realization. "Oh Luna. Snape?  _Snape?_ When… _how_?"

Luna excepted Ginny to recoil from the truth. But even as Luna watched the confusion swirling through her friend's mind, Ginny reached for Luna, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in Luna's ear. The sympathy was unexpected and broke through the last of Luna's control.

A heavy sob ripped through her body and the next thing Luna knew she was sobbing into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny gently stroked Luna's back in silence for a long time before the sobs finally began to subside.

"Please don't tell Harry," Luna begged when she managed to find her voice again.

Ginny smoothed some of Luna's hair away from her face. "I won't. Maybe someday, when this over, you can tell me about it?"

Luna bit her lip to stop the next sob from escaping. "Maybe someday."

Nothing would be the same after this.


	20. The Long Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As vain as this sounds, I love getting feedback so I know you're still with me! Hope everyone is having as much fun reading this as I did writing it.   
> ~SHP

It was the hottest summer on record. The heat seemed to slow everything down so that Luna began to wonder if the summer would ever end. The days drug on in long, painful seconds that blurred into long, painful minutes.

Grief was a curious thing, Luna realized. Not a day passed where the ache in her heart lessened and yet she didn't die from the pain. Nor did she suffocate despite the ever-present feeling that she couldn't get enough oxygen to her lungs.

It hadn't been this bad when her mother died. But then, she'd had her father to share her grief with. Pandora Lovegood had been taken from him too. This was different. Severus was still very much alive. He'd just been taken from her. The darkness had consumed him.

"We've been invited to the Weasley wedding," her father announced one afternoon, beaming up at her from over his printing press. The delivery owl hooted and flew back out the window.

"Hmm… that's nice," Luna commented. She continued staring without seeing at the rolling hills beyond their window.

Xenophilius frowned at her. "Luna, my dear," he began as he moved to sit next to her on the sofa. "I know you've been very upset since Dumbledore's death but I do hate seeing you so despondent."

Tears burned Luna's eyes but she blinked them back. "It isn't Dumbledore's death I mourn," she answered quietly. Xenophilius remained silent as he waited for his daughter to continue. With a ragged sigh Luna said, "I've never been wrong about a person's character before Daddy.

"I had this friend at Hogwarts who was very dear to me. People said we shouldn't be friends, that he wasn't a good person. But I thought I could see his heart. That I was the only one who knew the real truth about him. But he's done something terrible. I don't know how I could have been so wrong."

The tears Luna had been battling finally spilled over. She hadn't spoken about anything that had happened that night, and she certainly hadn't told her father about her affair with Severus, but it felt freeing to explain what was weighing so heavily on her mind.

"Oh sweetheart, you're so much like your mother." Xenophilius ran a soothing hand over Luna's head. "She was never wrong about a person either. There must be some explanation for your friend's actions," her father reasoned. "Have you tried thinking about it differently? I think perhaps your mind is clouded."

Luna shook her head. "I was wrong. That's the only explanation."

Her father sighed deeply next to her. "I think it will do you good to see your friends at the wedding. You and the youngest Weasley are close, right? What's her name? The only girl."

"Ginny," Luna said faintly.

"Ah yes! Ginny. Yes, I'll send the RSVP now."

Severus's heart pounded hard in his chest. He had to tread lightly here. He needed to be seen participating in the raid on the Weasley wedding, but he needed to be sure Potter escaped the mayhem. Bellatrix had been absolutely giddy at the idea of attacking the Burrow and now a group of them waited for the signal that the enchantments around the Burrow had been broken.

It didn't escape him that the Lovegoods had probably been invited to the wedding. Even now Luna could be dancing with someone. Laughing the way she'd laughed for him so many times. His heart ached to think of her.

Fleeing Hogwarts that night was something that would forever haunt him. Potter's tenacity in following him and Draco from the castle had almost cost Severus everything. Every word Potter had uttered had been like an electric shock on a raw, exposed nerve.

And then Harry had called him a coward.

Even now the word sparked something white hot in Severus's chest. The boy had no idea what that night cost him! Severus had been forced to kill the first person to trust him, to believe in him. He had lost his only friend in Minerva.

And he had given up Luna.

It shamed Severus to admit that losing Luna was his biggest regret from that night. Dumbledore had been dying before Severus cast the fatal blow. Severus had all year to prepare himself for that moment. But he hadn't been prepared for how much he missed Luna.

Of course, Potter hadn't known everything Severus gave up in his service. But the word coward had ignited a fury in Severus' heart that he hadn't known in quite some time.

A coward would not have cast the killing curse! A coward would not have turned his back on the one person he had come to care about! A coward would not still be feeding lies to the Dark Lord when betraying Harry was the simpler, safer option.

But of course, Harry wasn't meant to know any of that. Truth be told, Severus felt mildly guilty for losing his temper on the boy. He was the adult, the one who was supposed to be in control. Instead, the Hippogriff was what came between Severus and Potter that night.

Sleep hadn't come easy to Severus since the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Dumbledore's body falling, visions of Voldemort killing Charity Burbage, and his own curse slicing George Weasley's ear off filled his dreams. Often Severus would wake grasping at his own ear and gasping for breath. Doubt plagued him. He'd always trusted Dumbledore but going on without him seemed mad.

Shaking his head against all distractions, he tried to focus on the task at hand. He had to find Potter before anyone else and make sure he escaped.

Suddenly Bellatrix cackled loudly and clapped her hands. "Time to go boys!"

The group of waiting Death Eaters began Disapparating. Seconds later, Severus was standing in the middle the Weasley's garden. The tent was already on fire, no doubt caused by Bellatrix, and people were screaming as they tried to flee.

He shoved past Rabstaban who was flinging curses in every direction with no real aim. Suddenly, Luna and Ginny spilled out of the burning tent. His heart contracted violently at the sudden sight of her in her yellow dress, clutching the Weasley girl's arm.

Ginny was nodding and saying something to Luna and then sprinting off toward the main house. Luna spun around to run but then her eyes locked on his. He couldn't say how she knew it was him, he was wearing his mask after all, but he knew by the way her mouth fell open and her eyes widened that she recognized him.

Time seemed to freeze them there. It pained him to see the fear in her eyes, the way she paled at the sight of him. Every instinct he had wanted to go to her, but logic overruled his heart. He took a cautious step forward but before he could get any further, her father appeared, grabbed Luna's arm, and they were gone.

As if the whole world had suddenly come back on, the sounds and smells of the chaos filtered into his head. Severus spun, squinting through the flames. A flash of red caught his eye and he saw Ron, Hermione, and another redhead he didn't recognize huddled together. Hermione grasped both boys and a second later they were gone too.

Understanding clicked in Severus's mind. Polyjuice potion. Relief that both Luna and Harry were now out of the fray swept through him and he turned his attention to putting on a show for his fellow Death Eaters.

But Luna's terrified eyes would haunt him for the rest of the summer along with the fear that he might never see her again. Xenophilius may very well pull Luna from Hogwarts when the announcement was made that Severus would be the new headmaster. It would be for the best, he decided. Seeing her everyday would be a distraction he couldn't afford.

"I forbid you to return to Hogwarts!" Xenophilius roared.

Luna stared at her father wide-eyed. She couldn't remember ever seeing him so angry. The delivery owl had just delivered the newest edition of  _The Daily Prophet_. The room had been spinning since Luna had caught sight of Severus's stern, cold expression on the cover announcing his appointment as the new headmaster.

For the briefest moment, Luna thought this sounded like the best news she'd gotten all summer. She didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and face Severus day in and day out. But then she thought of Ginny, Neville, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, and all the other members of the D.A. Hogwarts, like the rest of the wizarding world, was under attack.

"I have to go back," Luna whispered softly.

Her father spun around to face her. "No! It isn't safe Luna. The Ministry belongs to  _you-know-who_  and I've never liked or trusted Severus Snape. As long as Dumbledore was alive, I trusted him to keep Snape in check, but now…"

Every word her father spoke was a knife to Luna's heart. Her father would never have approved of her relationship, but she didn't need to worry about that anymore.

"Daddy," Luna said slowly, mentally gathering her strength. "My friends will be there. They will need me more than ever. 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure', that's our house motto. When I first stepped foot in Hogwarts, all I could think about was everything I was going to learn there. But I learned something that can't be taught in a book. I learned that truth and knowledge and wisdom mean nothing without friends. Rowena Ravenclaw was wrong.  _Friendship_  is man's greatest treasure. I can do more good at Hogwarts than I can here, hidden away."

Her father's jaw clenched and unclenched. "I will not let you fight in this war," he said adamantly.

Luna tilted her chin defiantly. "It's our war now too. I'm sorry daddy, but it is. And at least at Hogwarts I will know who the enemy is. As long as Professor Snape is headmaster there,  _you-know-who_  won't bother us. It's probably the safest place to be right now."

She could see her father weighing her words. Finally, with a defeated sigh, he wrapped Luna in a hug. "You have to promise me you won't put yourself in unnecessary danger. No more incidents like the Department of Mysteries. You're all I have left Luna. I can't lose you too."

Luna returned the hug and blinked back her tears. "You won't daddy. I promise to be safe."

But Luna knew that was a lie. She was already planning the reformation of the D.A. She spent the remaining days of summer making plans and refusing to think about the new Hogwarts headmaster.


	21. The Sword of Gryffindor

Ginny gave Luna's hand a reassuring squeeze as the pair entered the Great Hall. Luna's heart had not slowed it's fast, erratic pace since she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express earlier that day. Anxiety made her stomach clench and she felt slightly sick.

The feeling of anxious terror was not helped at all by the fact that Death Eaters had combed the train looking for any sign of Harry. They had been unnecessarily rough with anyone known to associate with Harry, especially Ginny and Neville, but both had fared well against the adult wizards.

Despite the promise to herself that she would not look at the staff table, Luna's eyes zeroed in on Severus Snape almost immediately. He was watching the students entering with a look of disinterest, his head tilted slightly toward Amycus Carrow who was whispering into the headmaster's ear.

Luna's heart gave a mighty lurch and her throat constricted. Severus showed no signs of noticing her however, as his eyes slid lazily from one student to the next. Luna hurried to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Cho Chang.

Try as she might, Luna couldn't stop herself from taking surreptitious glances at the man she had once loved. Or perhaps she still loved him. She wasn't quite sure. His face was harder than she'd ever remembered seeing it, the shadows under his eyes more pronounced. Was it possible he was suffering as much as she was?

No, she shook her head at the thought. He'd killed Dumbledore in cold blood. Still, his aura was different from that of the Carrows' who flanked either side of him. While the Carrows' auras were delirious with happiness and a sort of feverish fanaticism, Severus's was simply resolute with a tinge of something - was that… sorrow? For the first time since she was a small child, Luna couldn't get a good read on someone's aura.

Luna chewed the inside of her lip. Something wasn't adding up in her mind.  _There must be some explanation,_  her father had said. But what other explanation could there be?

The first week back at Hogwarts was trying for all the students with the exception of some Slytherins who were already favorites of the Carrow twins. The first mandatory Muggles Studies class infuriated Luna so much that by the time the class ended she was practically vibrating with rage.

"We need to call the D.A. back together," she told Ginny in a hushed whisper the following weekend.

Ginny nodded. "I've already alerted the Gryffindor members. We all still have our coins."

"Good. I spoke to Hannah Abbott on Thursday. She's supposed to spread the word to the Hufflepuffs," Luna said.

"Are you doing okay?" Ginny asked pointedly. "I haven't seen him around too much at least."

"I'm fine," Luna answered tightly.

Ginny appraised her friend for a moment before nodding. "Okay, well listen, I already know the first thing the D.A. should do. Dumbledore left Harry the Sword of Gryffindor in his will, but the Minister of Magic refused to give it to Harry. Said, it wasn't Dumbledore's to give." Ginny gave a derisive snort. "Snape has it now in the Headmaster's office. He  _definitely_ doesn't deserve it. Neville and I want to steal it. Are you in?"

Luna met Ginny's bright eyes. "Yes," she replied definitively.

It took two weeks of secret meetings for the three of them to come up with a semi-workable plan. Ginny smuggled in a pair of Extendable Ears and the three of them spent every free moment crouched behind a suit of armor using the ears to try to overhear Severus's password to the headmaster's office. In the end, it was Neville who heard it and they made plans for initiating phase two of their plan.

Ernie MacMillan agreed to setting off a set of  _Bang Bang Boggart Bangers_ in Herbology without asking too many questions. They all agreed that the less Ernie knew, the better.

"What exactly do they do?" Ernie asked cautiously as he accepted the boxes from Ginny.

"As far as I know they act like real Boggarts. First, they explode with a set of fireworks that get everyone's attention and next second  _bam!_  Boggarts. Fred and George designed them for haunted houses and stuff," Ginny explained.

Ernie blinked. "So we're going to traumatize everyone then?"

Ginny shrugged. "Probably. But you remember how to handle them from Professor Lupin's class right? We just need the distraction okay?"

"Not a problem. Panicked students should be plenty of a distraction."

At exactly three-thirty that afternoon, Luna, Neville, and Ginny hid in the long corridor leading to the Headmaster's office. At exactly three forty-two, they heard a loud BANG from outside one of the windows and a moment later students started screaming. Snape rushed from his office a beat later.

"Let's go!" Ginny hissed as soon as he was out of sight. The three rushed to the stone gargoyle.

"Dumbledore," Neville said clearly.

"That's just twisted," Ginny spat with disgust as soon as the gargoyle began to twist and move.

Something triggered in Luna's head.  _Dumbledore,_  she thought, hesitating. She suddenly felt as though was missing some crucial piece of information.

"C'mon Luna!" Neville called.

They entered the office carefully, casting silencing spells on the portraits hanging there and searching for any signs of protective charms or enchantments. Dumbledore's portrait stared down at them with an amused twinkle in his eye. Without speaking, they began to look around, pulling open cabinets and desk drawers, shuffling papers, look for any clue as to where to sword might be hidden.

Luna walked cautiously around the headmaster's desk, gazing curiously up at the portrait of Dumbledore. He gave her a knowing smile and a wink. Her heart hammered as she grasped the corner of the portrait and pulled, swinging it open to reveal a hidden cavity behind.

"I've got it!" she gasped and Neville and Ginny hurried to her side.

Just as Luna was easing the sword from its mount, the door to the Headmaster's office burst open. "Don't. Move." A cold, familiar voice drawled.

Luna froze before slowly turning around. Severus stood in the doorway, the Carrows flanking him just behind. Luna turned slowly, forcing herself to meet his eyes for the first time since that brief moment at Bill and Fluer's wedding.

The steely black depths made her catch her breath. As they stared at each other she could swear that almost imperceptibly his demeanor softened. Or perhaps she was imagining it. Ginny's eyes were darting anxiously between the two. A second later, Severus's jaw had hardened again.

"Weasley and Longbottom," he hissed through clenched teeth. "How unsurprising to find you here, Gryffindors being as rash as they are stupid. But you Miss Lovegood, I expect more wisdom from a Ravenclaw."

The way he said her name sent chills up Luna's spine. With a lurch, she realized that her body still reacted to him in a deep, carnal way. Neville planted himself between the two girls and Snape.

Alecto pulled out her wand and grinned maniacally. "Oh, good. I'd hoped to get to torture the little Weasel Blood Traitor."

Severus gave her a bored glare. "No one will be doing any torturing today. As these miscreants were caught breaking into my office, I shall be the one to dole out their punishments. The three of you will report to my office first thing tomorrow morning. Escort them back to their dorms," he ordered imperiously.

Alecto put her wand away with a disappointed sigh. Ginny raised her head defiantly and marched past Severus, Neville following with a slight tremor in his step. Luna fell in behind.

She didn't expect what happened next. As she stepped around Severus, the soft, earthy smell of him hit her full force. At the same time her head flooded with memories of nights spent wrapped in that scent, she saw his own nostrils flare as he drew in a hissing sort of breath and turned away from her. He was still just as affected by her as she was by him, Luna realized suddenly. What did that mean?


	22. The Truth Revealed

Severus stood quite still in the center of his office for a long time after everyone else had left. Lilac and lemon lingered in the air, making him dizzy with repressed need. Luna had stood there. Close enough to touch. The thought made his fingertips ache.

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice pulled him from his reverie. "You must protect the children from those awful people."

Severus glared up at Dumbledore. "I know," he snapped irritably. "It will be hard to do if Weasley and Longbottom keep rallying their old  _army_  friends."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I do believe Miss Lovegood is a recruiting member of Dumbledore's Army as well."

Severus turned away with a frustrated growl. "These  _children_  are unmanageable! How am I supposed to maintain order, be a Death Eater, and keep Potter alive? I can't keep the Carrows from doling out any and all punishments. I do hope you understand that."

The Carrows were a much safer topic than Luna. He had managed to ignore her presence at the school until now. Her troubled blue eyes had made him falter, if only for a moment. But he felt sure she'd noticed. Luna noticed everything.

"I have always had the utmost faith in your abilities Severus. Do what you can to the keep the Carrows in hand. In the meantime, I suggest you get some rest. You're looking a little tired," Dumbledore was saying.

Severus blinked. "Yes. Yes, you're right. I could use some sleep," he replied before making his way to his new bedchambers beyond the headmaster's office.

His new chambers were well lit and airy, the opposite of the cramped dungeon rooms he'd occupied for the previous sixteen years. Another person might have enjoyed the new space, but Severus didn't. He had no memories in this place.

He hadn't sat by the fire for hours grading papers in this room. He hadn't sat at his desk and watched Luna reading  _The Quibbler_  in this room. The walls had never heard her bell-like laugh. She had never slept in this bed. Everything he ever had with Luna was gone.

Cursing his sentimentality, he changed out of his black robes and into a dressing gown. Luna could never have been more than a passing fancy, he reminded himself sharply. She was too young, for one thing. Too close to Potter, for another. Reining in his emotions, Severus drifted to sleep.

Next morning, Severus called them one at a time into his office. He started with Longbottom who fairly trembled through the whole meeting but who managed to maintain eye contact with Severus the entire time. It was a sign of how much the boy had matured, Severus mused.

The Weasley girl was a different story. She was as stubborn as Ronald, as talented as Charlie, and as clever as the twins. She did not tremble as she faced the headmaster. She glared at him murderously throughout his speech and slammed his office door violently when she left.

With a deep, fortifying breath, he called Luna into his office last.

Luna spent most of the night awake in her dorm. She replayed everything that had happened in Headmaster Snape's office over and over again in her mind. His proximity and his scent had brought back a lot of things she had spent the summer carefully boxing away in her mind. The nagging suspicion that she wasn't thinking from the right perspective tickled her mind.

Closing her eyes, she saw Dumbledore smiling down at her.  _Dumbledore_ , was the password to the Headmaster's office. She thought back to her last encounter with Dumbledore, when he'd given her the Phoenix tears. Dumbledore welcoming the students back to Hogwarts at the beginning to last school year.

Luna let out an audible gasp as the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. Her heart raced as she thought of meeting with Severus in the morning. She could tell him she knew, that she understood! Finally satisfied that she had the answer, Luna slept soundly for the first time in months.

"Have a seat Miss Lovegood." Severus had his back to her as she entered the Headmaster's office.

Luna swallowed nervously but remained standing. She felt terribly awkward and unsure as she stood there.

"It's Miss Lovegood again is it?" She forced a laugh.

Severus turned to her, his eyes dead. "Would you prefer I call you an insufferable, insipid brat?" he snapped.

Luna flinched. "Sev-"

" _Headmaster_  Snape," he corrected sharply, eyes flashing angrily.

This was going to be more difficult than she'd anticipated.

"I know what happened that night," she whispered.

Although his face remained blank, Severus went still. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna took a step forward. Severus stepped back, keeping a cautious distance between them.

"He asked you to do it, didn't he?" When Severus didn't answer, Luna continued. "I spent the summer thinking about you. Thinking I've never been so wrong about a person. I started trying to figure out when I should have known the truth about you. How could I have given my heart to a murderer?"

Severus ground his teeth and scowled at her but let her continue talking.

"Then I realized it wasn't you who I should have noticed. It was Dumbledore. He was ill but it was so subtle that I didn't realize it at first. We all saw it, that first day back. His hand. But when I saw it again in the second term and it hadn't healed at all, I should have known then something was wrong. And You-Know-Who must have known; he assigned Draco the task of killing Dumbledore. It must have been more out of punishment for the Malfoys, because there's no way he actually believed a student could kill Albus Dumbledore.

"And of course, that would explain Draco's erratic behavior all last year. Skipping Quidditch, growing more and more desperate. What a burden that must have been for him.

"So Dumbledore knew he was dying, he knew Draco had been assigned to kill him, and he knew that there was only one way to make it look good while still going out on his own terms. That's why he asked you. Dumbledore literally trusted you with his life."

She stepped forward again, drawing a shaky breath. With trembling fingers, she reached for Severus. He caught her by the wrist just before she touched his chest.

"A fascinating hypothesis, Miss Lovegood. One founded in nothing other than your innocent naivete and the desire to see the best in everyone. I do hope you know I only fucked you last year because you were easy," he told her cruelly.

Frustrated tears welled up in Luna's blue eyes. "I don't believe you. You might have everyone else fooled, but I've seen your heart Severus."

The sound of his name on her lips nearly broke him.

" _Headmaster Snape!_ " he snarled furiously. He yanked her sharply forward so that Luna stumbled and fell into his chest. Snape grabbed her hair and gave it a yank. "You have no right to call me by my given name," he whispered into her ear.

His grip on her wrist was like iron, the hand in her hair holding her at an awkward angle. A single tear ran down her cheek. Luna was on the verge of giving up, of believing that this wasn't the same man she'd been with last year. That was when she saw it – a single flicker of concern. He released her hair, although he kept hold of her wrist.

"You're hurting me, Severus," Luna said softly. He was in there somewhere, she just had to reach him.

Her blue eyes seemed to penetrate his soul as they stared at each other. Severus felt his anger slipping away as it had always done in Luna's presence. He fought to keep his cold glare in place but it was no use. It would have been better if she had cowered before him. Or if she'd been angry at his betrayal. But no, his lovely little Ravenclaw saw through him.

"Why are you here?" he asked slowly, tightening his grip on her wrist.

Luna understood immediately what he was asking. "Because I love you," she whispered.

The floor seemed to shift beneath him. Lilac and lemon swirled around him and muddled his head. How could she possibly still love him? But it didn't matter. With a growl, he pulled her into his arms and crushed his mouth to hers.

Tears spilled down Luna's cheeks as her headmaster kissed her hard. Every nerve ending that had gone dormant since Dumbledore's death lit up again. Severus held her face in his hands and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry Luna." His voice was raw with emotion. "I couldn't tell you. I wanted t-"

Luna cut him off with another kiss. "Shh. I know. I understand," she reassured him.

Severus pressed her forehead to hers and held her there. She felt like a lifeline – the only person who still believed in him. In his mission. She was his single ray of light in the darkness that suffocated him.

They stood like that for a long time. The weight that had been crushing Luna since Dumbledore's death seemed to lift from her chest the longer Severus kept his arms around her.

Reluctantly, Severus pulled back so he could stare down at her. "Luna this is a dangerous time. It can't be like last year. Do you understand?"

Luna frowned at him. "I know it's dangerous. I don't care."

"Listen to me Luna. There is much more going on than you know. I  _must_  maintain my cover. You need to disband your ridiculous children's army."

Luna stepped away from him. "Ridiculous? That  _ridiculous_  children's army saved my life in the Department of Mysteries."

"Where you never would have been if it weren't for Potter and his rash heroics!" Severus snapped.

Luna clenched her teeth. "I will tell you the same as I told my father, this is no longer just your war. It's ours too. Dumbledore's Army will  _not_  go down without a fight!"

"The Carrows are too dangerous Luna!"

"And so was Umbridge!" Luna shouted, holding up the backs of her hands so Severus could see the scars still etched there. "I can handle pain and torture. What I can't handle is looking at myself in the mirror, knowing I could have done  _something_ , and not doing it."

Severus glared at the little witch before him. Truth be told, he admired her fire. But he was terrified of something worse happening to her. Of her being taken from him forever. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Finally, Severus sighed in defeat. "I've had you in here long enough."

Luna stepped forward again and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm here for you if you need me," she whispered.

Severus kissed the top of her head. "I know."

Luna reluctantly drew away from him. She had just reached the door when she turned back. "What punishment am I supposed to pretend you gave me?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her. "Pretend? My dear Miss Lovegood, you three miscreants will have a month's worth of Saturday detentions in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid," he replied coolly, but Luna didn't miss the twitch of his lips.

She smiled at him. "Yes, Headmaster Snape."


	23. Death Dreams

Ginny hurried up to Luna during dinner that evening. "Are you okay Luna?" she asked. She looked very concerned.

Luna smiled vaguely, feeling lighter than she had in months. "Fine. I'm glad it was just detention with Hagrid."

Ginny's green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Are you sur – oh! What happened to your wrist?" she gasped, grabbing Luna's arm. A bruise was forming where Severus had gripped her.

"Nothing! It's okay Ginny," Luna replied, pulling her arm out of Ginny's hold.

"Luna, you tell me right now! Did he hurt you? Did he, you know…" Ginny looked horrified and furious all at once.

"No! It's nothing like that! I promise, Ginny. He wouldn't do that to me," Luna explained in a rush.

Ginny's jaw clenched and unclenched. "How can you say that?" Ginny hissed. "Merlin, you don't still love him do you?"

Luna eyed Ginny imploringly. "Ginny…"

"How can you? He  _killed_  Dumbledore!" she growled furiously.

"I know!" Luna whispered desperately. People were beginning to stare at them. "I can't help it Ginny! Please, listen to me. I promise that when Harry has defeated  _you-know-who_  and this is over, I will tell you everything. I will tell you how it started, when I fell in love with him, and why I still love him. But I need you to trust me right now."

Ginny looked unconvinced but she nodded slowly. "I do trust you Luna. I don't trust  _him_." And then she walked away to sit next to Neville at the Gryffindor table.

Slowly the days crept on. The numbers of Dumbledore's Army swelled almost daily. Ginny, Luna, and Neville took turns hosting small meetings in the Room of Requirement for new recruits, teaching them all that Harry had taught two years before. Unlike that time, it was decided that they would not meet all together. There were simply too many members now for the teachers not to notice their absence.

Despite her busy schedule and attending D.A. meetings, Severus was never far from Luna's mind. Now that they'd had a chance to speak properly, she noticed when his gaze lingered over her as he sat at the head of the staff table. Sometimes it was only the briefest of seconds, but she'd catch his eye and her heart would pound a little harder in her chest.

As much as she ached to be with him, she knew he was right about their ability to meet. Luna suddenly found herself longing for the days when he still taught potions and would sweep past her desk, leaving that damp, earthy scent in his wake. Still, knowing that he wasn't the monster everyone believed was enough for her.

Severus was careful not to stare too long or too often at Luna. It was difficult since his mind and body seemed to gravitate toward her the moment she entered a room. She was even more beautiful this year than she was last year. It was as if sorrow had added another layer of kindness and wisdom to her. He often caught her helping the younger students with homework or comforting them after the Carrows had done something awful.

Although part of him was deeply relieved that Luna had figured out the truth about the night he'd killed Dumbledore, part of him was terrified. If a student could piece together the truth, surely the Dark Lord would be able to as well. Uncertainty dogged Severus's every step. But it was Luna that had figured it out. Not any student. Not even Granger had, as far as Severus knew. It was Luna because saw things no one else did. The thought bought him small comfort.

Dumbledore's Army did not make things more manageable for Severus. Graffiti started cropping up around the school.  _Dumbledore's Army still recruiting_  or  _Long Live the D.A_. There were even times when fireworks would go off that would spell out  _Snape Stinks_  or  _Down with the Carrows_.

Severus knew very well that these were smuggled in from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but he did not attempt to find the one responsible. The Carrows grew increasingly incensed at the audacity of the students to continue their refusal to comply with the new regime.

But if his days were hectic, his nights were worse. Nightmares continued to riddle his sleep. The worst of which was the recurring one he had about the night he'd been appointed headmaster…

Severus hurried through the long corridors of Malfoy Manor. The Dark Lord was waiting for him. Once he reached the ornately carved doors for the large hall he paused to run a hand through his hair and straighten his cloaks. With a deep breath, he pulled open the doors.

Death Eaters sat at a long table; Voldemort at its head. Nagini hissed and slithered at his feet. Floating above the table was Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts. Severus swallowed and averted his eyes.

"Severus," a soft feminine voice whispered and when he looked up again it wasn't Charity he saw, it was Luna Lovegood.

His throat constricted. "Luna," he gulped, unable to help himself.

"Help… me…" she gasped.

Severus surged to his feet, fear gripping his chest as he reached for his wand. But he was too slow. Voldemort flicked his borrowed wand and Severus's wand flew out of his hand. Another flick and invisible ropes bound him to the spot.

He watched in horror as Luna was lowered in front of Amycus Carrow. Amycus grinned at Severus like a mad man.

"Did you really think you could have a secret from  _me?_ " the Dark Lord hissed furiously.

Luna's wide terrified eyes begged Severus to help but he was frozen to the spot.

"She's mine to play with now," Amycus taunted. He stood behind Luna and ran a hand around her waist, under her shirt to grab her breast. Luna struggled madly against him.

"No!" she shouted. "Get off me!"

"I'll kill you," Severus growled, fighting his binds.

Amycus laughed manically. "She must have a fine pussy if she's got you on the hook Sev."

With that he plunged his hand into Luna's pants. Severus knew the moment he made contact with Luna's vagina. She cried out loudly and rose on to her tiptoes trying to get away from the prying fingers.

"Severus!" she yelled. "Please make it stop!"

Severus couldn't bear to watch what happened next. He shut his eyes against Luna's piercing screams.

He woke in a cold sweat, panting Luna's name.

_She's safe,_  he told himself as his yes adjusted to the darkness of his chambers. But his need for reassurance drove him out of bed.

There were a few advantages to being Headmaster and one was knowing all the secret passageways in the castle. Usually he would refrain from entering a girl's dormitory but he had to see for himself that she was safe in her bed.

With practiced stealth, he made his way into Luna's dorm. Nothing stirred as he came to the side of her bed and carefully parted the blue velvet drapes. Relief flooded him as he saw his little Ravenclaw fast asleep, her hair messy and knotted around her face.

Luna shifted, her brow furrowed as if she too were having a bad dream. She thrashed sideways. "Severus," she whispered so faintly he almost missed it. His heart sped up in his chest. She was dreaming of him.

He moved back to the twisting stairwell that led out of the girls' dorm.  _You've accomplished your mission, now leave,_  he told himself sharply. Luna was safe, that was all he needed to know. But his cock, which had been dormant since he'd murdered Dumbledore, twitched to life at the thought of Luna in bed. It had been a couple of weeks since their meeting in his office. Weeks since she'd been in his arms.

Unable to resist her pull any longer, he cast the emerald butterfly at her bed and watched for a moment as if flittered around the room before disappearing behind her drapes. It was dangerous and foolish, but he needed her.

In Luna's dream, Severus was being strangled by a giant snake. His eyes were bulging, his face red, as he grappled for his wand. Luna, who was dueling Bellatrix, couldn't get to him. Bellatrix laughed merrily as Luna called her lover's name.

And then something soft tickled her cheek. Luna spun, trying to find what it was, but she didn't see anything. Then it happened again and she jerked awake.

An emerald green and black butterfly hovered over her face. It took her a few seconds to work out what it was and why it had come but then she threw back the covers as the butterfly disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

On tiptoe, she crept out of the girls' dorm. It was an odd hour for the headmaster to be sending her his butterfly, something he hadn't done since the previous year, but she was desperate to be with him again. She was so focused on sneaking out of Ravenclaw tower that she didn't notice the dark shadow lurking near the entrance to the dorm. It wasn't until a hand clamped over her mouth that she became aware of him.

"Be silent," Severus hissed and then they Disapparated.

A second later, they reappeared in his old dungeon chambers. Before Luna had a chance to recover, Severus was spinning her around in his arms and kissing her harshly. He slammed her against the stone wall before running his hand up her thigh, under the hem of her nightgown, and into her cotton panties.

Luna gasped when he slipped his finger unceremoniously into her core. Severus hungrily kissed her neck before sucking hard on her exposed shoulder. Desperate to be inside her, Severus removed his hand from her warmth and retrieved his wand. With a flick, she was naked. With a second flick, he was too.

Grasping the back of her thighs he lifted her off the ground. He roughly brought her down on his cock causing her to wince. He hesitated but Luna pulled him to her.

"Don't stop," she rasped.

He thrust into her again. Harder and harder, until Luna was crying out and digging her nails into his shoulders. Whirling around, he easily carried her to the bed. They fell in a tangle of lips and limbs and he continued to fuck her hard and fast.

"Severus! Oh gods…yes!" she cried. She raked her nails down his back and he was certain she was going to draw blood.

Next moment they were both orgasming with each other's name on their lips.

Sometime later, Luna was nestled in the crook of his arm. She was drawing lazy circles across his chest and he was brushing his fingers up and down her arm. She felt so comfortable there in his bed. Safe. She never wanted to leave.

"I dreamt the Dark Lord had you. I couldn't save you," Severus confessed in the darkness. Something about Luna's presence always invited vulnerability.

Luna placed her hand over his heart. "I dreamt a giant snake was killing you."

Severus clenched his jaw as he thought of Nagini. He shook the thought from his head.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked.

"Put me at ease the way you do. I've never been an open person. But with you I always seem to tell you more than I'd like."

Luna smiled in the darkness. "Do you know what my classmates call me? ' _Looney Lovegood'_. I've been judged and bullied since I was little. People think I'm not all there in the head. I think that puts you at ease. It's easy to tell someone something when you know they aren't going to judge you for it."

Severus stared at the ceiling in thought. He always considered Luna the opposite of himself. Luna was all sunshine and laughter while he was anger and darkness. But as he held her against him, he realized they were more alike than he thought. Like him, she had been ridiculed and bullied by her peers. She was an outcast even among the Ravenclaws who were known to be a bit odd sometimes.

"Severus?" Luna whispered, snatching him from this uncomfortable self-discovery.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I'm afraid," she admitted quietly.

He gripped her arm and pulled her tightly to his side. "I know. I will do my best to keep you safe."

Luna pushed herself up so she could stare down at him. "I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid for you. I don't want to lose you. This past summer… it – it almost killed me being apart… Believing you were a murderer…"

Severus gave a wry laugh. "I am a murderer."

She glared at him. "You know what I mean."

Gently, Severus tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You will never lose me. I'm yours Miss Lovegood. Haven't you noticed?"

It was almost as good as hearing him say 'I love you'. She remembered the last time they had been together when he had admitted his need for her. Her heart warmed in her chest.

"Stop worrying eaglet. Get some sleep, there are only a few more hours before dawn."

"I don't want to sleep," Luna said, rolling over to straddle him. "I haven't had nearly enough of you."

Severus made a rumbling sound deep in his chest as Luna started kissing her way down his body. Soon, the pair forgot everything but each other.


	24. The Hiding Place

Severus Apparated Luna back to her dorm in the wee hours of the morning. Neither had gotten any sleep but for the first time in months, Luna felt refreshed. She couldn't help the faint smile that tugged at her lips during lessons that day or the blush that crept into her cheeks when she saw Severus sitting at the staff table for dinner that evening. He gave no indication that he noticed her but Luna knew in her heart that he felt the same relief she did.

"You seem unusually cheery this evening," Ginny observed as the pair sat together in the library.

Luna bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at her book. "Yes, well, there's no reason not to be is there? The D.A. is growing, Harry is still alive, and I have a good feeling about things to come."

Ginny sighed. "I wish I could write to him. I should never have let him go without me!"

"He wanted to protect you. It started with the three of them in our first year, when they defeated Quirrell. Its only right that it ends with the three of them."

Ginny looked at Luna anxiously. "Do you really think this will be the end? For good?"

Luna nodded gravely. "I do. Whatever happens, win or lose, I do believe this will be the end."

The weeks crept by. It was rare that Luna and Severus could meet, but when they did, they came together with a passion unlike any other. Severus couldn't keep himself from her. She became his strength. Nothing made him feel as powerful as Luna did when she was calling his name in ecstasy. He always emerged from their secret trysts feeling rejuvenated and with renewed purpose.

Luna suspected that Ginny knew of her renewed affair with the headmaster, but as he was Ginny's least favorite person, neither spoke of it. Still there were times Luna would catch the younger redhead, watching her suspiciously as the headmaster walked by or when Severus made an announcement from the staff table.

School pranks reached their highest point ever. As they had done with Umbridge, the other professors basically refused assistance when a new disaster appeared. Luna even overheard the generally mild-mannered Professor Flitwick in a shouting match with Amycus Carrow after Amycus had failed to clear Flitwick's classroom when someone turned it into an exact, miniature replica of Mount Everest complete with howling winding and sub-zero temperatures. Charms classes were held in the Great Hall for a week while a particularly nasty winter storm blew through the region.

On the whole, Luna felt she had made the right decision returning to Hogwarts. She had even written her father to tell him that he had been right about her friend after all.

But things took a turn for the worse in November when the Carrows introduced their newest lesson plan.

Ravenclaw seventh years had Dark Arts, formerly Defense Against the Dark Arts, together on Tuesday afternoons. They were joined by the Hufflepuff seventh years, which made the class even more difficult to sit through as the Hufflepuffs abhorred being forced to learn such 'spiteful magic'.

Luna had already allowed her mind to wander and was gazing blankly out the window when Amycus Carrow breezed in looking highly amused.

"Today we begin our segment on the  _Cruciatus_ curse. As I've always found experience to be the best teacher, we'll pair off and get straight into practicing," he beamed.

The students gaped at him in horror.

"A-are you serious?" Ernie Macmillan asked cautiously.

Amycus smiled a sinister, snake like smile. "Deadly serious, Mr. Macmillan."

Still no one made a move to pair off. Amycus glowered at them.

"Lovegood! Abbot! Come here," he shouted.

Luna glared back at him as she made her way to the front of the class. Hannah Abbot stood beside Luna, looking a little pale but still defiant.

"Now, all you have to do, is point your wand like this," he made a flicking motion with his wrist, "and say  _Crucio!_ You go first Lovegood."

"No," Luna replied simply.

Amycus blinked at her. "Excuse me?"

"No. I will not use an Unforgivable Curse on Hannah or anyone else in this classroom," she stated quite clearly.

Amycus began to turn red. "You will or I shall use you as an example!"

Luna's stomach clenched at the thought. Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes steadily. "I won't do it."

_"Crucio!"_ he shouted and for one, brief moment blinding pain like Luna had never known flooded her and just as suddenly it was gone, replaced by total darkness.

_Luna blinked a couple of times in the harsh sunlight. It took her a moment to realize she was back home in her mother's garden. Although Luna had tried to keep the garden in shape after her mother's death, her father had let it wilt and die while Luna was at school. But this garden was alive and vibrant with plants of all kinds._

_Suddenly Luna realized that she was clutching something in her hand. She glanced beside her and realized Severus was there and their fingers were interlaced. He smiled down at her._

_"Luna!" a cheery voice called. "Oh I knew you'd come sooner or later!"_

_Luna spun around and saw her mother coming toward her. She had a spade in her hand and her knees were covered with dirt. She looked exactly as Luna remembered her._

_"Mum?" Luna whispered._

_And then she was running toward her, throwing her arms around her, breathing in the comforting scent of violets and soil. Her mother hugged her tightly back._

_"Oh Luna, let me have a good look at you," her mother said, drawing back a little. Tears filled her blues eyes. "You've grown into a remarkable young woman. And I see you've brought a friend," she said looking over Luna's shoulder at Severus._

_Luna did not let go of her mother's waist as she turned and beckoned Severus closer. "Yes but you already know him. Severus meet my mother, Pandora."_

_Severus nodded. "Yes, I remember you now. The little Ravenclaw with her nose in a book. You were Professor Sprout's favorite student. Maybe of all time."_

_"I remember you as well Severus," Pandora said, narrowing her eyes. "You didn't exactly keep the best company. What are you doing with my daughter?"_

_"I'm seeing her," Severus replied simply. "She's the only company I keep these days." His eyes met Luna's and she could see the warmth in them._

_Luna watched the exchange with trepidation. She wanted her mother's approval but it was weird to think that Severus was two years older than her mother. Luna was very surprised when her mother smiled and nodded._

_"That is good to hear. She deserves complete devotion."_

_Severus smiled warmly down at Luna. "I agree wholeheartedly."_

_With a heavy sigh, Pandora patted her daughter's hand. "You must get back now dear. If you don't go soon, you'll lose your way. But you can come back anytime you need a place to hide."_

_Luna shook her head. "No. I want to stay here with you! There's so much I want to tell you."_

_Her mother smiled sadly. "This is no place for you Luna. Besides, your beau is waiting for you. I suspect he'll be in a right state if you don't wake soon."_

_"What are you talking about? Severus is right h-" but when Luna turned to where Severus had been standing, he was gone._

_"Go now, my love. I always knew Severus had a good heart. Keep him in the light, my dearest Luna."_

_Lune felt a sense of panic swelling in her chest. "No, no, I'm not ready!" she cried._

_And then the darkness took her again._


	25. An Unexpected Recruit

"I can find nothing wrong with her, Headmaster," Madam Pomfrey said. "She simply refuses to wake up."

Severus glared at the woman. "Then you're not doing your job!" he roared.

Madam Pomfrey gazed at him coolly. "If you think you can do better, by all means," she said with a sweep of her hand over Luna's unconscious body.

Severus slowed his pacing to glance down at the unconscious Ravenclaw. She looked so peaceful, like she might just be asleep. But she wasn't just asleep; she'd been  _Crucio'd_. His blood boiled with renewed hatred toward Amycus Carrow.

"Why are you so concerned about Miss Lovegood?" Madam Pomfrey asked casually.

"As headmaster, it is my job to look after the students," Severus snapped.

"Of course. All the same, you weren't lurking about when Tilton Fenwick was in here last week after he crashed his broom into the Quidditch stadium. Nor were you terribly concerned when Elizabeth Dinkins was in here in September needing the bones in her leg regrown," she observed.

Severus stopped pacing altogether now. He glared at the mediwitch who stared right back coldly. "Those were not damages inflicted by an Unforgivable Curse," he hissed. "Ask Longbottom what happens to people who are subjected to the  _Cruciatus_ curse for extended periods of time."

Color rose in Madam Pomfrey's cheeks. "You didn't seem to have a problem with Unforgivable Curses last year," she retorted sharply.

"Watch. Your. Tongue. Or you may lose it. Alert me at once when Miss Lovegood wakes."

With a swish of his cloaks, he left the hospital wing.

Severus was lost in thoughts of Luna when he approached his office. He almost didn't notice Alecto standing there with Blaise Zabini by the arm.

"What is it?" he growled.

"Caught this one putting hexes on my classroom door. Professor specific hexes so when I walked through I'd be hit with a dozen at once. As you can see, I've already inflicted some of my own punishment, but I thought I'd bring him along to you, Headmaster," Alecto said sweetly, giving a less than subtle bat of her eyes.

This was not the first time Severus had the suspicion that Alecto was flirting with him, but the thought sent a wave of nausea through him. He couldn't imagine ever touching something so vile. Then he realized that must be what most witches thought of him.

He turned to Blaise who was ashen faced and sporting a nose bleed.

"I'll take it from here," he said dismissively. He whispered the password to the stone gargoyle and then grabbed Blaise by his arm and hauled him up the stairs and into the headmaster's office.

Severus sighed as he regarded the seventh-year boy across from him. Blaise, though clearly exhausted, was sporting the sort of aloof attitude only Slytherins could achieve. He glared defiantly at a spot on the floor.

"You going to hit me with another  _crucio_?" Blaise snapped after a moment of silence.

"What were you thinking?" Severus asked on a sigh. "The Carrows are my deputies. You never would have hexed my doors."

Blaise shifted in his seat and muttered something Severus could not hear.

"Speak up boy!"

Blaise raised his head to glare at Severus. "You, at least, were always fair to us."

That caught Severus off guard. He couldn't remember ever being called fair before.

"You… you didn't single out the half-bloods," Blaise finally whispered.

The truth of the matter hit him them. Severus wrestled with this information for a long time before he spoke again.

"You will serve detention in the Forbidden Forest with Professor Hagrid. I suggest, Mr. Zabini, that you have a conversation with Ginerva Weasley."

Blaise stared blankly at Severus. "Why one earth would I want to associate with a Weasley?"

"Because, aside from that incident at the beginning to the year, Miss Weasley manages to  _stay out of trouble_ ," Severus growled. Was the boy so thick that he could not see the hint Severus was throwing him?

"But…"

"She will  _help_  you Stay. Out. Of. Trouble," Severus cut across him. "Now get out."

Severus escorted Blaise down the spiral staircase. Hannah Abbott was standing next to the stone gargoyle as they emerged. She glared at Severus with more hate than he thought Hufflepuffs were capable of.

"Madam Pomfrey says Luna is awake," she told him curtly before spinning on her heel and leaving.

Two days later, Luna was working on homework in the library when Ginny rushed up to her table looking slightly disconcerted.

"You're not going to believe who wants to meet me in private," she redhead whispered. "Blaise Zabini!"

Luna frowned, trying to place the name. "A Slytherin?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he slipped me a note in between classes this morning. What do you think he wants?"

"Dunno," Luna replied honestly.

"Do you feel up to coming with me? In case it's some kind of trap. Neville is coming too."

"Of course. I feel just fine," Luna said irritably.

Everyone had been treating her very carefully since she passed out in Dark Arts, as if she were very fragile. Worse, Severus had not come to see her. On the contrary, he seemed to be avoiding her and he seemed quite angry when she did see him at the staff table in the Great Hall.

Luna had not told anyone about seeing her mum.

"Okay, okay," Ginny said. "Sorry. We're meeting tonight at nine pm in Frienze's classroom. The Carrows actively avoid him. I think they're a little intimidated."

That evening at precisely nine, Blaise slipped into the Divination classroom. Luna, Ginny, and Neville were waiting for him. He eyed all three of them suspiciously.

"I thought I was just meeting with Ginny," he said cautiously.

"I didn't trust you," Ginny answered. "What do you want?"

Blaise seemed to be considering his words. "I… I was told you could help me stay out of trouble."

Neville frowned. "We're not terribly good at that. I've been in loads of trouble over the years."

"Never mind. This was stupid." Blaise turned to leave.

"Wait! Who told you I could help you stay out of trouble?" Ginny asked.

Again, Blaise seemed to be weighing his words. Finally he sighed and said, "The headmaster."

Ginny and Neville gaped at him. Luna snapped to attention. "When did he tell you this?" she asked.

"Couple days ago. I was in his office. I was in trouble." Blaise shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"What were you in trouble for?" Luna prodded.

"I got caught putting hexes on Alecto's door okay? Is that what you needed to know?"

The three looked at each other in surprise.

"Why would you do that?" Neville asked slowly.

"Do you know what the password is to Slytherin? It's been the same password since my second year when that Chamber of Secrets nonsense happed." Ginny blushed at this but Blaise didn't seem to notice. He was on a roll now. "It's 'Pureblood'. Do you know what I'm not? A fucking Pureblood. And you know, it didn't really matter in the early years because I'd been sorted into Slytherin and despite what the rest of you think, we're pretty close. But things have been changing lately. I have pureblood friends whose parents won't let them associate with me anymore and I have muggle family members that I'd rather not see killed."

The four of them stood in silence.

"But you're mum's a famously beautiful witch. That's why you were in the Slug Club last year," Ginny pointed out.

Blaise snorted. "Yeah, my mum's a famous witch all right. On husband number seven. Two out of seven have been muggles. I belong to one of them."

Finally, Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Yeah, we can help you stay out of trouble. Congratulations, you're the first Slytherin member of Dumbledore's Army," she told him, rummaging around in her bag for a piece of paper. "Sign this."

"What is it?" he asked cautiously, taking the paper and quill from Ginny's out stretched hand.

"A contract. You're not to speak about the D.A. to anyone. This binds you from ratting us out. We'll teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts spells and you can help us create a little extra havoc for the Carrows. We've got a pretty good system going."

Blaise nodded. "You should know that Crabbe and Goyle have taken the Dark Mark. I think Pansy is close to as well. But they're crazy because I've seen what it's done to Draco."

It was Ginny's turn to snort. "Yeah? what's it done to that arsehole?"

It was Luna who answered. "It broke him."

Ginny blinked at her friend. "What?'

"Yeah. He won't associate with anyone. He just goes through the motions. I don't think he sleeps much. He used to have the second best grades in school, behind Granger, but he doesn't even try anymore," Blaise told them as he scribbled his name on the list of D.A. members.

"Here's the deal, this coin will tell you when the next meeting is. As you're the only Slytherin, I don't think it'd be wise to come to every meeting. But our next one is Saturday at six o'clock," Ginny told him, handing over a fake gold galleon.

Blaise turned the coin over in his hand. "How long have you been at this?"

Neville grinned. "Since Umbridge. Of course, the stakes are a bit higher now."

Blaise looked at them all with a sort of newfound respect. "Okay," he said simply.

After he'd left Ginny rounded on Luna. " _Snape_  sent him to us? Why would he do that?"

Neville glanced between the two girls. "Why would Luna know what Snape's thinking?"

"No reason," both girls answered sharply.

Ginny gave Luna one last disapproving glare before walking away.


	26. Gifts and Confessions

November gave way to December and before Luna knew it she was preparing to go home for the Christmas holiday. Amycus Carrow had not singled her out for anymore of his lesson plans but he continued their work on Unforgivable Curses just the same.

It was two days before she left Hogwarts on holiday when she woke to the familiar green butterfly. Although her pride was tempted to ignore it – after all, Severus had not checked on her since she'd passed out in Dark Arts – her heart would not let her. She wanted to see him again before she left.

He was, as usual, waiting for her just outside Ravenclaw tower. He wrapped her in his arms before Disapparating. They arrived with a loud crack in his old, abandoned dungeon chambers.

"Why do you always bring me here?" Luna asked, stepping away from him.

"Because there are too many nosy portraits in the Headmaster's office," he answered coolly.

Luna huffed. "Why haven't you come to me before now? Do you not care at all?"

Severus gaped at her. She saw the color rising in his face and knew she'd asked the wrong question.

"Do I not care at all?" he repeated, his voice icy. "You have no idea the terror I felt when I was notified you were unconscious in the hospital wing. No idea the panic I had thinking you might not ever wake! Do you know what can happen to people who have been  _cruicio'd_?" he roared at her.

"Then why didn't you come to me?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO AS YOU WERE TOLD?"

He'd never yelled at her like this before. She'd seen Severus in a fury plenty of times, but never directed at her. Luna was just as angry and refused to back down.

"How can you ask that? How could you expect me to use an Unforgivable Curse on one of my friends?" Luna shouted back.

Severus looked at her as if she were being deliberately stupid. "It wouldn't have worked you senseless girl!" he spat.

Luna did not know whether to be offended or not. "I have never failed at casting a spell."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Luna, a witch or wizard has to truly  _mean_  an Unforgivable Curse. You don't have that kind of hate or cruelty in you. If you cast it once or a thousand times, you'd never be able to do it," he explained wearily.

Luna digested this information for a moment. As she did, she took in Severus's pale skin, the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he seemed to have lost weight. Her heart ached to look at him under this kind of stress.

Anger melting away, Luna stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Severus returned her embrace, resting his head on hers and breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Luna said.

"You terrified me," Severus clarified. "What happened?"

Luna shrugged. "I don't know. I felt the pain for the briefest second and then I … I woke up in my mum's garden." She hesitated a moment before adding, "You were there."

"And what were we doing there?" Severus rumbled, his hands now trailing down her spine.

"We were talking to my mother. Do you remember her?"

Severus bent to kiss her neck. "Yes. Pandora. She was Professor Sprout's favorite student of all time."

Luna giggled a little as he nipped her ear. "That's what you said in my dream too. You told mum you were seeing me and she said I deserved complete devotion."

The headmaster brought his lips to hers. "I agree," he murmured. "Let me show you how devoted to you I am."

Luna's body came alive as he slid his hands under her night gown, pulling the thin cotton over her head and discarding it. She gasped as he bent to suck on one nipple for a moment before bringing his mouth back to hers. Without breaking contact, Severus walked her backwards until her legs bumped against the bed.

Luna's fingers began working the buttons of his coat until she had his shirt off and her hands could run smoothly over his chest. Gooseflesh rose beneath her touch. A low groan escaped his lips as she kissed his neck and along his collarbone.

Severus gripped her hips and forced her to turn around. His tongue traced the line from behind her ear, along her neck, and to the top of her shoulder.

"Bend over Miss Lovegood," he whispered.

Heat pooled in her core as she bent forward on the bed while keeping her feet on the floor. His large hands ran down her body and over her exposed ass. Severus's cock strained against the fabric of his trousers and he stared at the submissive witch beneath him.

"Spread your legs," he commanded. "Wider!"

The intoxicating scent of her arousal hit him. He cupped the mound between her legs, rubbing long, calloused fingers over her delicate flesh. Luna whimpered and arched her back, exposing herself more. Severus slid his middle finger into her, testing her arousal. When that proved satisfactory, he pushed a second finger into her tight pussy.

"Please," she whispered. "It's been too long."

"Mmm. I like you desperate like this eaglet," he murmured, bending over her to kiss her neck and down her spine.

"I like you tight. And wet. Needy." As he spoke he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She shivered at his words. Luna let out a sharp hiss as he thrust his fingers deeper, crooking them against her most sensitive spot.

"I want you now," she cried.

He chuckled. "Not until I've made you beg."

Severus dropped to his knees behind her. Luna felt him pulling her folds apart, waited anxiously as he inspected her. Her heart thundered loudly in her ears.

"Beautiful," he said, pressing his mouth to her pussy.

His tongue flicked expertly over her nether lips. Heat built in her core as she felt him find her clit with his finger while his tongue continued to tease and pleasure.

"Severus please! I need you!" she whimpered.

He didn't respond. Instead, he redoubled his efforts as he ate her. She trembled beneath his mouth. She tasted so good. Her reactions made him drunk on power. Nothing mattered to him except the soft moans and cries of pleasure issuing from her mouth.

"Dammit Severus! Fuck me!"

The foul words from her sweet mouth had the intended effect. Severus quickly rose to his feet, shoving his trousers off as he did. In one smooth stroke, he buried himself to the hilt. Luna cried out as he bottomed out inside her. She clutched the sheets of the bed as she thrust back to meet him.

Severus gripped her narrow waist as he fucked her, relishing the feel of her soaked pussy grasping at his cock. Overcome with lust, he bent low to wrap one hand around the column of her throat. He pulled her up, careful to keep his hold light. It was almost awkward, her being so short but she braced herself against the side of the bed and rose up onto her toes.

"You. Are. Mine," he growled in her ear, thrusting into her.

Luna whimpered her reply. He could feel her orgasm building.

"Say it," he commanded.

"I'm yours!" she gasped.

He wedged his hand between her hips and the bed, finding her clit with ease. She made a strangled sound as he increased the pressure on her throat and simultaneously rubbed her clit.

"Come," he whispered.

On cue, Luna exploded around him. Stars burst in front of her eyes as the pleasure coursed through her. His hand was gripped her throat in earnest now and the restricted air flow intensified her orgasm until she thought she might pass out. Without warning, he released her and the oxygen burst into her brain like a wave of cool water.

She collapsed weakly on the bed. Severus eased out of her.

Luna whimpered. "What about you?"

He hoisted her the rest of the way onto the bed, climbing up beside her. "I'll get mine, don't worry."

Severus kissed her deeply. "I want to see you." He settled himself between her legs. Slowly he pushed his cock back into her. She whimpered a little.

"Severus," she murmured against his mouth.

Her fingers ran through his hair as he moved in and out of her. He watched in fascination as her facial expressions twisted and changed with pleasure. His witch. With a sigh of pleasure, he sank into her over and over, taking his time now that her need had been sated.

Afterwards, the pair lay on their sides facing each other. Severus had his eyes closed as Luna traced the curves and contours of his face.

"Severus?" Luna spoke quietly in the darkness.

"Hmmm," he mumbled without opening his eyes.

Luna ran her finger over the curve of his lips. "When this is over, will you tell me about her?"

His black eyes flew open. He studied her for signs of jealousy or other ulterior motives but found only genuine curiosity. Severus had never spoken of Lily except to Dumbledore, but the idea of talking about her with Luna didn't fill him with the apprehension he thought it would.

With a slow nod he said, "I will."

She smiled sleepily. "I suppose I better get going," she said reluctantly.

"I have something for you," he told her, getting out of bed at the same time she started pulling on her discarded clothes.

Luna looked at him curiously. "A Christmas present?"

"Something like that. I've given it a lot of thought and it would be easier if you could Apparate yourself around instead of me lurking about Ravenclaw tower. Dumbledore left behind instructions on how to do so," he told her as he picked up his wand.

Luna watched, wide-eyed as he whispered an incantation and flicked his wand. A warm, tingling feeling spread through her entire body, increasing in intensity until she thought she was on fire. Just when she was about to cry out, the feeling receded.

Severus watched her carefully. "It's not pleasant, I know. Dumbledore gave me the same power when I was forced to return to the Dark Lord's inner fold," he said bitterly.

"I can Apparate in and round Hogwarts now?" Luna asked uncertainly.

Severus nodded. "It's not Virgin Blood, but I figure it will do as far as gift's go."

Luna laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He took a deep breath of her scent, lemon and lilac mixed with sex.

"Luna, I…" but the words got stuck in his throat. "I care about you very much," he confessed.

"I know," Luna whispered in his ear. "I'll see you when I return Headmaster Snape."

And with a loud  _crack_! She was gone.


	27. The Christmas Holiday

_Text in **BOLD**  comes straight from DH. I do not claim to own these words. They are the property and creation of JKR._

_~~SHP_

Severus watched the Hogwarts Express pull out of the station and disappear from view with an uncomfortable sense of foreboding. Since his heart had become involved with Luna, although he wasn't ready to say how involved, it felt like a mistake every time he let her leave his side. Of course, it was foolish to think she would stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. For the first time since he could remember, every student had left for holiday elsewhere. He blamed the Carrows.

As he made his way through the deserted castle, he found that Hogwarts wasn't the same place he'd once thought of as home. Indeed, like his family home in Spinner's End once had, Hogwarts now felt like a prison. The atmosphere was made worse by the way the drafty halls echoed emptily.

"That was quite a gift you gave Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore's portrait commented a few days later.

Severus glared at him. "For a dead man, you know an awful lot," he snapped.

Dumbledore chuckled. "My dear boy, I have known you for a very long time now. Since you were a child. I know when you've been up to no good."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "No good, eh?"

"If it were anyone but Miss Lovegood, I would be concerned about the abuse of such a privilege. But I wonder at the wisdom of continuing your affair with her at this moment. She is, after all, already in a very dangerous position. Her involvement with Harry is quite well known and  _The Quibbler's_  continued support of Harry puts her in a delicate place," Dumbledore continued.

Severus's stomach clenched uncomfortably. Dumbledore had voiced the thoughts that had filled Severus's mind for weeks. The Dark Lord had been more than a little displeased at  _The Quibbler's_  unchecked support of Potter and his companions. If it were discovered that Luna was Severus's consort…

Well, he wouldn't think about that.

As if sensing that Severus was through with the subject of Luna, Dumbledore said, "And of course you still need to get the sword to Harry."

"I know," Severus replied through clenched teeth. "Difficult considering I have no idea where the Potter brat is!"

"I'm sure Phineas will have some information for us soon," Dumbledore said serenely.

But Phineas Nigellus did not have news for them that evening. Or the following. Dumbledore's words of warning echoed constantly in Severus's head. Was he putting Luna in unnecessary danger? It was completely selfish of him to give her the ability of apparition inside the castle. He had only been thinking about the advantages for himself, not her.

He ached to talk to her. To know she was alive and safe. If only he could be sure she was okay, he wouldn't worry quite so much. As he thought this, an idea occurred to him that had not before. With a sense of purpose, he rushed to the Restricted Section of the library.

Severus spent several days researching. He used an assortment of books from the library and his own private collection. When he was finished, he thought he had a pretty good spell written. As he had invented several of his own spells and potions, he was quite certain that this one would work as well.

He was deep in thought on the matter of what to use to bind the spell together when Phineas Nigellus came rushing into his empty portrait.

**"Headmaster! They are camping in the Forest of Dean! The Mudblood – "**

**"Do not use that word!" Severus**  raged, the bitter taste of it still on his tongue after all these years.

**" – The Granger girl, then, mentioned the place as she opened her bag and I heard her!"**

**"Good. Very Good!" cried the portrait of Dumbledore behind the headmaster's chair. "Now, Severus, the sword! Do not forget that it must be taken under conditions of need and valor – and he must not know that you give it! If Voldemort should read Harry's mind and see you acting for him –"**

**"I know," Severus snapped**. He retrieved the sword from its spot behind Dumbledore's portrait.

**"And you still aren't going to tell me why it's so important to give Potter the sword?" he asked as he pulled on his traveling cloak.**

**"No, I don't think so," Dumbledore replied. "He will know what to do with it. And Severus, be very careful, they may not take kindly to your appearance after George Weasley's mishap –"**

**Severus blew out a frustrated breath. "Don't worry, Dumbledore. I have a plan."**

Severus found the spot where Potter was hiding with relative ease. Idly, he wondered how they had managed to evade capture for so long, but then he remembered that Granger was twice as smart as Potter and Weasley put together.

Reluctantly he dropped the sword into the frozen lake, knowing that once it has sunk to the bottom, he would no longer be able to retrieve it. His plan now hinged entirely on Potter. With a wave of his wand, the doe patronus burst from the tip. She glanced back at him for a moment before darting through the trees toward Potter's hidden tent.

Severus waited in silence, straining his ears for any sound. After a few moments, he saw his doe coming back through the trees, Potter in her wake.  _Idiot_ , he thought bitterly as he saw Potter was not only alone, but so transfixed by the patronus that even one of those clumsy snatchers could have taken him without a struggle.

He watched as Potter dove into the freezing lake for the sword, grudgingly impressed with his determination. But Severus began to worry when the boy didn't return to the surface. Severus had just taken a step forward to help when a crashing on the side of the lake caught his attention. It was the Weasley boy. He stripped off his sweater as he ran before throwing himself into the lake.

A moment later, both boys were crawling up onto the bank gasping for breath. Satisfied that his task was complete, Severus slipped deeper into the woods and Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

The evening before students were set to return, Severus sat at his desk in the headmaster's office critically eyeing his handiwork. On his desk sat two nearly identical silver rings made to look like a knotted snake. He had worked these rings himself using both magical and nonmagical means but he wasn't quite satisfied. They were his creation which automatically bonded them to him but how to bond the smaller of the two rings to Luna?

The question had plagued him for the past few days. He needed something powerful, something containing her essence, something…

He cursed himself for being such a fool. How could he have forgotten the gift she'd given him the year before? The vials were tucked carefully away in a false bottomed drawer and he pulled one out. The blood was as thick and red as ever, showing no signs of coagulation.  _Clever girl_ , he thought proudly as he realized that she had indeed collected and preserved it correctly.

Severus carefully spread a few drops onto each of the rings. Pulling out his wand, he said an incantation of his own making and watched as the snakes came to life, hissing, and slithering in their circle. A beat later, they were still again.

With the excitement of a schoolboy, Severus pocketed the two rings, determined to give them to Luna the following day when she returned to school. He would know for sure if his spell had worked then. More importantly, he would have a way of knowing that she was alive if they became separated by the war.

Next day, Snape watched with increasing anxiety as the students filtered into the Great Hall and Luna failed to appear. His anxiety doubled when he saw Longbottom enter with a busted lip and cradling his left arm followed by Ginny Weasley who looked outraged and a bit wild with her red hair mussed up and a scratch along one cheek.

He excused himself from the head table and grabbed Neville by his uninjured arm.

"Fighting on the first day back?" he hissed, aware that the Carrows were watching him.

Neville snatched his arm out of Severus's grip. "None of your business," Neville snapped.

"Longbottom, Weasley, with me," Severus commanded.

Ginny's nostrils flared at him but she kept her mouth shut as the three of them left the Great Hall and made their way toward the hospital wing.

"Where is Miss Lovegood?" Severus asked after they had been walking for a while and were well out of range of the Great Hall.

Ginny exploded. "As if you don't know what happened you filthy, disgusting old man!" she roared.

For a moment, Severus was well and truly stunned at the outburst. Beside her, Neville paled, but managed to keep his jaw set in a frim glare. Then Severus's own rage burst through him.

Grabbing Ginny by her throat, he slammed the girl back into the wall. She went for her wand, but he was quicker, silently casting an  _Expelliarmus_  charm with his own wand. Both students' wands clattered uselessly at his feet. Another wave of his wand sent Longbottom sprawling helplessly unconscious on the floor.

He leaned in close, "Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one who cares for Miss Lovegood," he whispered so only Ginny could hear him. To an outsider, like the Carrows, it would easily pass for him threatening the blood traitor.

"You know where she is!" Ginny snapped ruthlessly. "Your fellow Death Eaters took her from the train. Don't act like you give a damn about her!"

Severus faltered at this information. Death Eaters had taken her? And he hadn't been informed? Did they suspect…?

But concern for Luna overrode this train of thought. "Who took her?"

"I don't know. A big bloke with black hair and some other guy," Ginny told him slowly, realizing that his hold on her throat wasn't very tight and that he had paled slightly at the revelation that Luna had been kidnapped.

Severus stepped back, his brain working wildly.

Ginny scrutinized him for a moment. "You really didn't know?"

Severus glared at her. "No, I didn't know. I wouldn't have let it happen if I had."

"You really do care for her then?"

Severus let out a defeated sigh. "More than my own life," he said tiredly.

"Then find her and bring her back."

"Let's get you two to the hospital wing. You know of course, you will be serving detention?" Severus said abruptly.

Ginny nodded as she picked up her and Neville's discarded wands. Severus waved his wand over Neville's body and he sprang back to life. The boy lunged at Severus before Ginny grabbed his shoulder.

"It's okay. He didn't know," she told him quietly.

As the two turned again toward the hospital wing, Severus waved his own wand again, obliviating the whole incident from their minds.


	28. Malfoy Manor

Luna woke with a throbbing in her head. The floor was cold and musty and damp. Judging by the darkness and echoing silence she was in a basement. She blinked several times trying to adjust to the meager light.

She sat up slowly, wincing as she did so. Her ribs were bruised, her lips cracked and bleeding, and one eye was swollen and tender to the touch.

Flashes of the Hogwarts Express came to mind. Sitting with Ginny and Neville to discuss D.A. involvement in the coming term. Laughing when Neville's toad Trevor, leapt from his arms and landed on Ginny's startled purple Pygmy Puff.

Then the door to the compartment opening and two large Death Eaters glaring down at her. She tried to remember what happened after that but it was all a blur. She managed to escape the compartment. Had bolted down the train corridor and into the next car.

Draco had been standing there, blocking her path. And then, almost unbelievably, he moved and allowed her to pass.

That didn't seem quite right to Luna. Draco was a Death Eater. Why would he allow her a chance to escape? With a heavy sigh, she remembered the last bit. Someone grabbing the back of her head and slamming it hard into the train wall. Her wand had slipped from her fingers and had been stepped on, snapping in two. That was the last thing she remembered.

A cough in the darkness startled her.

"Hello?" she called cautiously. "Who's there?"

Another cough and a small, frail looking man emerged from the shadows. Luna recognized him at once.

"Mr. Ollivander!" she gasped, rushing forward. She immediately regretted the sudden movement as a wave of dizziness washed over her. Once she'd recovered she said, "I'm L-"

"Luna Lovegood. Beech wood, eleven and a quarter inches, with a dragon heartstring core. I remember every wand that walks out of my shop," Mr. Ollivander wheezed.

"You're sick and hurt!" Luna gasped.

Mr. Ollivander nodded and coughed again before easing himself onto the stone floor. "It's too damp down here from a wizard of my age."

Luna shrugged out of the cardigan she'd been wearing on the train. It was ripped and a little dirty now, but she offered it to Ollivander anyway. "Here, take this."

"Thank you child," he said as he draped it over his thin shoulders.

Luna sat next to him, leaning back against the wall. "Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor, I expect. At least, I'm fairly certain. Of course, I've been down here so long I could be mistaken. I sold all three of the current Malfoy's their wands. Would never have expected this from the youngest," Mr. Ollivander explained between coughs.

A rattle at the cell door sent Luna surging back to her feet. A moment later Draco came into view, holding his lit wand ahead of him.

"Draco!" she breathed, running to the door. "Help us!"

Draco glared at her. "I can't!" he hissed. "Be quiet and take this!" he shoved an old leather canteen at her.

Luna pulled the cap off and sniffed at the contents. Draco rolled his eyes. "It's just water, Lovegood," he whispered irritably.

"Draco, I know you tried to let me escape. You can help us now!" Luna pleaded.

Draco's eyes widened and he paled even further. "You must never speak of the train. Understand? I can't get you out of here even if I wanted to. My Aunt Bellatrix is upstairs!"

Behind her, Luna heard Mr. Ollivander suck in a hissing sort of breath.

Draco glanced over her should. When he was certain no one had followed him, she shoved something else at Luna. "To keep your strength up," he whispered. And then he spun on his heels and took the stairs out of the dungeon two at a time.

Luna took the offerings back to Mr. Ollivander. She unwrapped the linen square he'd given her to reveal bread and cheese. Luna nibbled at both but gave the majority to the old wander maker who looked as though he hadn't had a decent meal in months.

Then she leaned her head back against the wall, closed her eyes, and lost herself in thought.

It was three days before Severus discovered Luna's whereabouts. Three of the worst days of his life. He knew what Death Eaters were capable of. The thought of Luna being tortured, or worse, ending up like the prostitute Marie, made Severus weak. Outwardly, he showed no signs of this inner turmoil, but he couldn't eat or sleep. Instead, he paced his office at all hours of the day and night.

The post owls arrived at their usual time over breakfast. Severus was glaring out over the students when a great horned owl landed in front of his still full plate. He recognized the owl at once as Lucius Malfoy's. But it wasn't Malfoy's handwriting that greeted him when he opened the letter.

Little Witch won't share her secrets. The Dark Lord requests your assistance.

Malfoy Manor, Saturday evening.

~Bella

Severus stared at the writing for a long time. Bellatrix was trying to extract information from Luna. His blood ran cold at that thought.

"Ah, yeah, that weird Lovegood girl," Amycus said, reading over Severus's shoulder.

Severus turned slowly. "You knew they were going to take her?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Amycus shoved a large piece of summer ham in his mouth. "My idea. Bet her father stops printing all his pro-Potter propaganda in that magazine of his. Seeing as how she's the only relative he's got left."

Only years and years of self-discipline kept Severus from reacting to this news. He had never wanted to kill someone so bad in his entire life. But killing Amycus wouldn't be enough. He needed to suffer. To be crucio'd into insanity.

"You went to the Dark Lord behind my back?" Severus hissed.

Amycus stopped eating. "Not exactly. It was my idea and Rowle and Le Strange carried it out. Wanted to make it a surprise for the Dark Lord."

Severus turned away before his face betrayed his thoughts. One day he would make them all pay.

"Malfoy! Get to class. No more sneaking back into your dorm!" Severus snarled, using Draco as a welcome distraction.

Draco glared back at Severus as he walked past the staff table. "The only class I'm interested in is Dark Arts," Draco muttered as he passed the staff table.

Severus watched him go thinking about the stark changes in the boy since last year. He was leaner, paler, the circles under his eyes more pronounced. Severus knew from the teachers' reports that he was barely passing his classes and that he was genuinely failing Herbology. Not at all like the boy who had been second best in his year.

Being part of a conspiracy to commit murder will do that to a person, Severus decided and he too, left the Great Hall, without even touching his breakfast.


	29. Torture Techniques with Bellatrix LeStrange

Luna had no idea how long she sat in the cellar. It could have been days or hours when someone she did not recognize came to retrieve her. He was an odd, mouse-like man with a silver hand. She couldn't help but recoil while his soft, pudgy fingers wrapped around her arm and hauled her toward the door.

"I would follow you, you know. If only you asked," she told him as he yanked her roughly along a corridor.

They entered what appeared to be a drawing room. A witch with wild black hair stood at a window, staring out over the grounds.

"That will be all Wormtail," she hissed, turning. The man, Wormtail, scurried from the room, slamming the door as he went.

Luna's stomach tightened. Bellatrix Lestrange stared back at her.

"Have a seat Miss Lovegood," the older witch said sweetly.

Luna didn't move. "I'd rather stand if it's all the same to you."

Bellatrix shrugged. "Suit yourself but don't say I didn't give you the opportunity. Now, shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Luna asked steadily.

"Tell me where Potter is," Bellatrix said.

"I don't know where Harry is. I haven't heard from him since the Weasley wedding."

Bellatrix regarded Luna thoughtfully. "And if you did know where he was?"

Luna hesitated. "I wouldn't tell you," she finally said, sounding much more confident than she felt.

Bellatrix's face twisted in an odd sort of smile. "Oh I had hoped you would say that!"

She flicked her wand and in an instant Luna was strapped to a chair that had materialized behind her. She struggled against the invisible restraints but to no avail.

"Do you know what I think the only notable muggle achievement has been?" Bellatrix asked conversationally as she stalked forward. Her dark eyes glittered in the fire light.

Luna remained silent, staring out the window instead of watching Bellatrix.

"Torture," Bellatrix continued. "Muggles are really disgusting, useless creatures but they do know how to torture their own don't they?

"Take the rack, for instance. I mean, the brilliance of the thing! Slowly stretching your limbs until they pop out of place. Until you're never the same again. I've heard it can take hours to stretch you that far. The Pear of Anguish is another of my favorites." Bellatrix swished her wand and conjured the object she spoke of.

Luna blanched at the sight of the metal pear shaped object.

"Just think of the damage this can do to your mouth or other … cavities. It's quite genius when you think of it. They have no magic so they must use only their imaginations to come up with these things." The dark witch laughed manically.

"But I think this is best saved for later. Let's start with something simple. Muggles usually start with things like ripping off your fingernails. Bit messy if you ask me. Luckily, I don't have to do that to make you feel the pain of it."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Luna and a second later it felt as though every finger nail Luna had was slowly being pulled out of their nail beds. Luna bit down hard on her lip, causing the scabbed cut there to burst open again. The taste of copper filled her mouth, but she refused to scream for Bellatrix.

"Hmm… you're strong, I see. I wouldn't expect that from a Lovegood," Bellatrix sneered. The worst of the pain receded from Luna's hands but the ache remained.

"Tell me what you know about Potter! Tell me about his friends and that Weasley whore you hang around with! Tell me everything you, stupid little bitch!" Bellatrix roared.

"No!" Luna said firmly.

Bellatrix knelt before Luna. Eyes hard. "You don't need to tell me. I could just take it from you," Bellatrix hissed.

_She's going to use Legilimency,_  Luna realized. Her heart skipped a beat as the panic swelled in her stomach. If Bellatrix used  _Legilimency,_ she'd see Severus and Luna couldn't let that happen.

" _Legilimens,"_ Bellatrix whispered just as Luna shouted, "NO!" and something powerful swept through Luna, knocking Bellatrix back.

Bellatrix scrambled to her feet, eyes wild and furious. "What did you do you stupid bint?  _What did you do?"_

But Luna was just as surprised as Bellatrix. "I – I don't know."

Bellatrix's face twisted with rage. Her nostrils flared. "Very well. If that's how you want to play." She pointed her wand steadily at Luna. With a slightly exhilarated look in her eye she cried, " _Crucio!"_

The spell hit Luna before she even had a chance to brace for it. There was a second of blinding pain and then her world went dark again.

_"It's not very safe out there right now is it?" Pandora asked, looking at Luna from her spot on a garden bench._

_Trembling, Luna sat next to her mother. "Not at all. I'm frightened. I'm not a brave Gryffindor!"_

_Pandora stroked Luna's hair. "I've never thought we were only intended for one house. I think we all have a bit of bravery in us. And a bit of cunning. And a bit of gentleness. You are not defined by your house, my love. Only by your choices."_

_Tears formed in the corners of Luna's eyes. "Can I stay with you for a while?"_

_"Of course." Pandora pulled Luna into a hug. "I'll let you know when it's safe. He'll come for you."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"He loves you, doesn't he? I saw it in his eyes."_

The wait for Saturday drug on excruciatingly for Severus. What was Bellatrix doing to Luna? He knew Bella's affinity for torture. She'd tortured both the Longbottom's into insanity and they had been powerful wizards in their own right. The idea that she could have already broken Luna sent waves of fear through him.

When he finally arrived at the manor's ornately carved wooden doors on Saturday evening, Severus took a moment to clear his mind, empty his emotions, and took a few deep breaths before entering. Whatever scene greeted him, he would be prepared.

Bellatrix was lounging on a leather settee when Severus entered. She was twirling her wand absentmindedly as she stared down at a form on the rug. It only took Severus a moment to realize it was Luna.

Bellatrix looked up at Severus as he entered. "I swear these brats get weaker every day. I only hit her with one little curse and she's been unconscious since."

"Always going for the mighty approach when finesse would have worked," Severus replied coolly. "How long has she been like this?"

Bella shrugged. "A couple of hours."

Severus's heart shuddered in his chest but his face remained blank. "You thoughtless cow," he hissed.

Bellatrix blinked up at him before leaping to her feat. "Excuse me? You dare insult me?! She's a blood traitor! What does it matter if I torture her?" she screeched indignantly.

"She's a pureblood, you fool. The Dark Lord will want her intact."

"He cares nothing for useless traitors like her!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Tell me Bellatrix, how many pureblood families remain? Do you not think that a young, pureblood female such as Miss Lovegood here will be of use to the Dark Lord when the war is over? She'd make fine breeding stock. Of course, if you prefer to spread your legs and whelp like a bitch, by all means, do continue your torture."

Bellatrix's chest heaved angrily but she made no reply. Severus could see the wheels turning in her head, realizing Severus spoke true.

"Is there somewhere quiet I can take her?"

Bellatrix pointed grudgingly over her shoulder to a door that led into Lucius's office. Severus cast a levitating spell at Luna's limp body and floated her into the room. Heart hammering in his ears, he quickly locked the door and cast several silencing and protective charms over the door.

He turned, expecting to see Luna still passed out on the sofa he'd left her on but found her quite awake. She was already surging to her feet and rushing across the room, throwing herself into his arms.

"Severus! You came for me! Mum said you would and she said you were here and you are!" Luna cried into his chest.

He pushed her away just far enough to take in her blackened eye and busted lip. Fury like he'd never known rose up inside his chest. "We're leaving," he stated.

"What?"

"I'm getting you out of here. If Potter and his friends can escape the Dark Lord for all these months, then surely we can too. We'll go to America or China. Somewhere far removed from his reach." Severus's mind was spinning. Calculating their next move.

Luna gave him a sad smile. "We can't do that."

"We can," he stated adamantly.

"Severus, we've come too far.  _You've_  come too far to give up now. I'm okay, I promise." Luna held his face firmly in her soft hands.

He knew she was right. He knew he couldn't leave, not now. But leaving Luna imprisoned went against every instinct he had.

"I have something for you," he said abruptly. Digging in his pocket he pulled out the two rings.

Luna looked up at him questioningly.

"To keep us connected. So I will always know you're alive," he explained. "Will you wear it?"

Luna nodded slowly and he slid the ring onto her left middle finger. "How do they work?" she asked as Severus put his own ring on the same finger.

"I'll show you."

He grasped their hands together before waving his wand over them. The snakes hissed and slithered to life, sending a warm sensation through their hands before becoming still again. When he released her hand, he could still feel a warm, steady hum in the ring on his finger.

"Do you feel that?" he asked and Luna nodded. "That is connected to my life. As long as you feel it, you will know I'm alive. Mine is connected to you in the same way. Give the ring two sharp turns, like this," he demonstrated, "and I'll feel a pulse of heat and I'll know you're thinking of me."

As he twisted his ring, Luna felt the pulse of heat he was talking about. Overcome with emotion, she stared at him dumbstruck.

"You did this for me?" she whispered.

Severus nodded before leaning in to kiss her. "I would do anything for you Miss Lovegood. You have given me strength to carry on with my mission. I…" for the second time the words he wanted to speak stuck in his throat. But Luna seemed to understand.

She smiled warmly at him. "I love you Severus."

Luna stood on her toes to kiss him. He bent down to wrap his arms around her waist. Even in this dangerous situation, with Bellatrix just outside the office door, his kiss sent a wave of desire through her. The ring humming on her finger filled her heart with happiness.

Reluctantly, Severus stepped away from Luna. "We've been in here long enough. I'm sorry Luna."

Luna nodded. "Will you put me to sleep? At least for now?"

"I will." And with a wave of his wand she crumpled, unconscious again. He caught her easily, brushing her hair from her face.

_One day¸_  he vowed to himself,  _I will not have to leave her side_.


	30. A Daring Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always, text in BOLD belongs to JKR. We're starting to close in on the end game now. Thanks for sticking with me for so long!
> 
> ~SHP

Luna lost track of the days she spent in Malfoy Manor. Draco, who seemed to be going back and forth between the Manor and Hogwarts at will, snuck her food and water at regular intervals. She gave most of his provisions to Mr. Ollivander who seemed to be getting sicker by the day. She tried to maintain a steady stream of chatter with him, telling him about her childhood, how she'd made friends with the thestrals at school, and about her search for the Crumple Horned Snorkack.

She grew used to the familiar hum of the ring against her finger. It was pleasant and warm and comforting. The occasional spike of heat against her skin always made her smile in the darkness of the dungeon. Severus was thinking of her. He was alive. He was safe.

But he couldn't come to her again. Whatever answer he'd given Bellatrix after their meeting in the study had seemed to satisfy the torture hungry witch. Luna was relieved when Bellatrix stopped attempting to get 'information' from Luna.

It could have been weeks later, or months, Luna wasn't sure, when a sudden commotion disrupted the silence. Quickly, Luna helped Mr. Ollivander into a darkened corner of the dungeon, placing herself between him and whatever was coming down the stairs.

There was a clang and a shuffle as the door to the dungeon was opened and something forced through. From above them a long, terrible scream echoed before the door slammed shut, muffling the sound.

**"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"**  The shrieks pierced the silence of the dungeon.

**"Be quiet!"**  another voice hissed.

Luna knew that voice. Her heard sped up as she stepped forward to a fresh wave of, " **HERMIONE**!"

**"Harry?" she whispered, moving forward. "Ron?"**

The screaming stopped.  **"Luna? Luna is that you?"**

**"Yes! It's me," she said, rushing forward. "Oh, I didn't want you to get caught!** "

**"Luna, could you help us get these ropes off?" asked Harry.**

**"Oh yes, I expect so…"**  she hurried off to the corner Ollivander was hiding in.  **"There's an old nail we use… just a moment."**

Luna winced as she heard Hermione screaming. This prompted Ron to begin bellowing again. She hurried back to Harry. " **You'll need to stay still,"**  she told him as she began sawing at the ropes.

Hermione screamed again and Ron surged against the restraints.

**"Ron, please stay still!" Luna whispered. "I can't see what I'm doing – "**

**"My pocket! In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!" Ron said.**

Luna dug around in his pocket and pulled out the Deluminator. With a click, the room was bathed in light and she was able to get a good look at Harry and Ron. Behind them, Dean Thomas was bound to a barely conscious goblin.

**"Much better. Hello, Dean!"**

She sawed at the roped faster as Hermione let out another terrible wail. The moment the ropes broke, Ron was running around the dungeon searching for a way out.

" **There's no way out, Ron. The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything,"** Luna tried to explain but Hermione screamed again and Harry started feeling along the walls in desperation too.

**"Help us!"**  Harry bellowed at something he yanked out of his pouch. It looked like a piece of broken glass.

Ron was sobbing and shaking, pounding desperately on the cellar door.

Suddenly she heard someone shuffling down the cellar stairs. Then Draco's voice called through the door,  **"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything, or I'll kill you!"**  His voice shook terribly on the last words.

Ron clicked the Deluminator and they were momentarily plunged back into darkness, until Draco marched inside. He grabbed at the goblin and drug him back out of the dungeon. The moment the door slammed, there was a loud  _crack_.

Ron clicked the Deluminator again and Luna saw a house elf standing before them. She blinked in surprise.

**"Harry Potter, Dobby has come to rescue you,"**  the house elf squeaked.

**"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Harry asked as another wail from upstairs sounded. Dobby nodded. "And you can take humans with you? Right, Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them – take them – "**  Harry seemed to be struggling to find a safe space.

Luna was twisting the ring on her finger wildly, not even thinking about the movement.

**"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell Cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!"**

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

" **Harry, we want to help you!"**  Luna said. Hermione was screaming again and Luna knew that Bellatrix was nearing her end game now.

**"We can't leave you here,"**  Dean agreed, stepping up beside Luna.

" **Go, both of you!"**  Harry commanded. Then he winced in pain and grabbed at his scar.

"Go!" Harry bellowed again, his eyes watering in pain.

Against every instinct, Luna grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him to Mr. Ollivander and Dobby the house elf. A second later they were in being yanked through the darkness.

Severus knew there was something wrong. The ring was pulsing hot on his hand so quickly it was as if it never cooled. Was Luna trying to tell him something? Did she need him?

Indecision kept him rooted to the floor of his office. He couldn't send an owl to Malfoy Manor asking about Luna, that would be too obvious. He couldn't abandon his post at Hogwarts, that would destroy the years of careful planning and deceit he'd partaken in.

Before he could come to a decision however, the Dark Mark on his forearm burned so hot that he let out an involuntary cry of pain. The sensation forced him into action and he fairly flew down the steps from the headmaster's office.

He was greeted at the door by the Carrow twins, both of who looked anxious.

"He's furious," Alecto whimpered. She looked rather pale. Amycus stood beside her with a terror filled eyes.

"Where are those other idiots?" Severus snapped.

"I don't know. They were in…"

But he trailed off as Crabbe and Goyle came hurtling down the long corridor. Severus sneered at them.

"He does not like to be kept waiting," Severus intoned as he grabbed Alecto's and Amycus's arms. They in turn grabbed the others and together the five of them Disapparated from Hogwarts.

They were greeted by a deceptive stillness. Bellatrix was sobbing prostrate on the floor in front of Voldemort who stared down at her dispassionately. Lucius Malfoy was on his knees beside her, head bowed. Draco was beside his father, looking blank and empty, as if he didn't quite understand anything going on around him.

"Harry Potter was here," Voldemort whispered. It wasn't a question and no one bothered to speak. "He was  _here_  and you let him escape!"

"We … we didn't let him my lord," Lucius began but he was silenced with a flick of Voldemort's wand. Lucius's hands flew to his throat and he turned a nasty shade of purple before Voldemort flicked his hand again and Lucius coughed loudly as he inhaled.

"Not only did you let Harry Potter and his friends escape but they managed to free my other prisoners as well!"

Severus's heart reacted to the news but he forced his emotions back. He could not be discovered. Not now.

None of the Death Eaters standing there had ever seen Voldemort so angry.

"Please, please, kill me my lord. I have failed you! Your most devout servant has failed you!" Bellatrix wailed into the floor.

Voldemort glared down at her in disgust. "No," he said slowly. "No, I don't think your punishment should be death Bella. But you shall live with the knowledge that you have failed me, that you are no longer my most trusted. Only one who stands among us has not failed me."

Slowly, the Dark Lord turned his head to stare at Severus. Severus met his master's eyes and acknowledged the praise with a tip of his head.

"Nor do I plan to my lord," Severus replied.

"It is also my understanding that Potter had a certain… artifact with him," Voldemort said, turning back to Bellatrix and the Malfoys.

"No! No! The goblin swore it was a fake. I promise Master, the boy does not have the sword. I swear it on my life!" Bella was quick to explain.

"Your life means nothing to me!" Voldemort snapped, kicking Bellatrix away as she tried to cling to his feet.

With a violent roar Voldemort flung the  _Cruciatus_ curse at Bellatrix, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa. The screaming was such that Severus had never heard. When it was over, those responsible for Potter's escape, lay crumpled and unconscious on the manor floor.

Voldemort turned back to Severus. "Come my old friend, we have much to discuss," he said as he stepped over Bellatrix's body and toward the office Severus had once kissed Luna in.


	31. Shell Cottage

Luna watched Harry anxiously as they left him beside the house elf’s grave. Although Luna had only known the house elf for mere minutes, her heart was heavy with sorrow. Death hung in the air and her friends, brave and strong as they were, looked weary and beaten. The certainty she had once had that Harry Potter would defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, wavered in the face of this most recent death.

Still, she reminded herself, they were all free. They had escaped his clutches. They would move forward. They had to.

She glanced back at Harry again. He looked smaller than she remembered him. As if being a fugitive had diminished him somehow. Her throat tightened painfully as her eyes filled with tears.

She wanted Severus. Never had she wanted him more than this moment. He would hold her, stroke her hair while she cried, and he wouldn’t try to fill the silence with words like so many others felt the need to. She wanted to tell him again that she loved him. But mostly, she wanted, just once, to hear the words in return.

She twisted the snake ring on her finger once, before stopping herself. Now would not be the time. News of their escape would be reaching the Death Eaters soon. Brushing her tears from her face she went back inside the small cottage and began helping Fluer tend to the wounded.

The days passed almost leisurely at Shell Cottage. Harry, Hermione, and Ron kept themselves shut away most of the time. Far from being broken by Dobby’s death, Harry seemed to have gathered a certain resolve from it. This brought Luna a small measure of comfort.

Days faded to weeks and the weather outside the cottage began to warm. Luna would often wander along the beach looking for magical flora and fauna. She kept a jam jar filled with fresh flowers beside Dobby’s grave. When Ollivander was well enough to travel, Bill Weasley escorted him safely to the Weasley’s Aunt Muriel’s house. Luna was sorry to see the wandmaker go, he’d been her only companion for months in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor.

One afternoon, Luna sat with her toes buried in the sand. The flowing and ebbing tide reached just to her ankles before receding again. The wind was crisp but the sun was warm as Luna stared out over the horizon.

“Hello Dean,” she said suddenly.

Dean sighed as he sat beside her. “How do you always know who it is?”

Luna smiled without turning to look at him. “I can feel it,” she answered vaguely.

For a long time, the pair sat in silence. “Do you miss Seamus?” Luna finally asked.

Dean gave her a startled look. “Why would you a -?” but he stopped himself. With a resigned sigh, he nodded. “Very much. How did you know about us? We haven’t told anyone.”

“Did you know Seamus was my first kiss?” Luna asked with a smile. Dean shook his head, looking a bit startled. “Yes, it was when you were dating Ginny. I think he must have been jealous or perhaps he just wanted to know what kissing was like. I’ve known since then that he had no interest in kissing girls.”

Dean stared at her for a moment before chuckling. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you figured it out. You figure everything out.”

“Would you bring him here, under different circumstances?”

“Yeah, I think I would. It’s kind of …”

“Romantic,” Luna finished for him.

She wondered if Severus would like the ocean. Would he take her on trips around the world if he could? The ring still hummed on her finger although the warm spikes had become fewer and further between. Could they have a real relationship after all this? She didn’t know, but she knew she missed him terribly. The months apart were exhausting her.

Luna leaned her head on Dean’s shoulder. He put his arm around her.

“It isn’t fair!” Dean cried suddenly. “We never asked for any of this. We’re just kids!” She could hear the tears in his voice. “Nothing will be the same after this is over. No matter who wins.”

Luna didn’t say anything to this. She thought of Harry, who had just been a baby when Voldemort killed his parents; only eleven years old when Quirrell had attempted to murder him. She thought of herself, having to watch her mother die before her eyes at nine years old. She thought of every member of the D.A. forced into action because of Umbridge’s cruelty.

With a deep sense of regret, Luna realized none of them had been _just kids_ for a very long time. A stray tear ran down her cheek and got lost in the grains of sand.

~~~

Next day, however, brought something the cheered Luna immensely. A post owl landed on the kitchen window sill with a package for her. She opened the letter attached to find that it was from Mr. Ollivander.

_Miss Luna Lovegood,_

_It is my deepest pleasure to present to you this new wand. I think you will find it to your liking. After careful thought, I crafted this, eleven inches exact, Pine wood wand for you. Although, I generally keep to Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix, and Unicorn cores, for someone as unusual as yourself, I have taken a different approach. I know of only one other wand with this core but, as it is rumored you are a true friend of these creatures, I have used a Thestral tail strand as a core. Your generosity, kindness, and company kept me alive in that cellar and I will never forget you._

_Affectionately,_

_Gerrick Ollivander_

Luna carefully unwrapped the wand. The simple beauty and elegance took her breath away. It was a pale, delicate wand that felt at home in her small hand. The handle had been carefully etched with a crescent moon surrounded by stars.

“Wow!” Hermione said. “Thestral cores are really rare Luna!” she commented, reading the letter from Ollivander.

“Oh, I think it’s just perfect!” Luna replied, giving the wand an experimental flick. “I think I’ll go outside for some practice.”

The wand performed beautifully. It wasn’t long before Luna was casting her Patronus. Dean was nice enough to let her practice a few jinxes and hexes on him, although he made her stop when it took her forty minutes to reverse the Bat-Bogey hex. Still, Luna found the new wand to be superior to her old and was grateful to be able to use magic again after so long without.

It was May when Harry, Hermione, and Ron disappeared without a word of goodbye. Luna had suspected that they would be leaving soon, but it still stung a bit when she woke to find them gone. There was a feeling of finality in the air and Luna sensed that the beginning of the end had come at last.

It wasn’t long before word spread that Harry Potter and his friends had broken into Gringotts. Then the most miraculous and exciting thing of all happened – her fake galleon burned for the first time in ages and the letters rearranged themselves to show a meeting place.

This could mean only one thing – Harry was back at Hogwarts and the time had come to end the war at last.


	32. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in BOLD belongs to JKR and comes straight from DH

Severus had been on edge since Voldemort had warned him Potter might be returning to the castle. It was imperative that he, Severus, found Potter before the Carrows had a chance. He had to tell Potter the last piece of information Dumbledore had left him. The bit about Harry having to die.

Severus's gut clenched unpleasantly. There had been a time when he had viewed these things as simple facts; a time when he'd been detached from his more human emotions. But Luna had changed him. In small, subtle ways, Luna had brought new life to him. He found himself wondering how he was supposed to tell a boy that he had to die so the rest of them might live?

As he stared out of his office window, he twisted the enchanted ring on his finger. He could not help the small smile that played on his lips when the heat of the ring spiked in return. Although he still did not know where Luna was, had not seen her in months, it was enough to know she was alive and safe.

There was a charge in the air that night as he patrolled the castle. Something was wrong; something was happening. Pressing his hand against the castle wall, he whispered soft words to the stone. The wall whispered back and Severus hurried down the hall.

Severus watched, unnoticed, as Minerva rushed past his hiding spot. He was content to let her go until a sudden whiff of lilac and lemon caught him.  _Luna!_  He let out a sharp breath.

Minerva whipped around, wand ready. " **Who's there?"**

Severus stepped out from behind the suit of armor he was hiding behind.  **"It is I," he whispered, searching the space around her for Luna**.

Potter's Cloak, he realized.

Luna bit the inside of her cheek hard at the sight of Severus. She hadn't seen him in so long that she barely recognized the man before her. His hair was lanker and greasier than she remembered. He was gaunter too. But it was his cold, dead eyes that frightened her the most.

 **"I was under the impression Alecto had apprehended an intruder,"**  he said.

Luna watched as his cold black eyes continued to sweep the area around McGonagall. They swept right over her and she had never hated the Invisibility Cloak more. Beside her, Harry was practically vibrating with rage.

Luna bit her lip so hard she tasted blood. She couldn't go to him now. Not with Harry here. Not now that they were so close to the end. But Luna couldn't help the strangled gasp she let out when Professor McGonagall went on the attack.

Severus easily blocked McGonagall's curse. Luna was on the verge of throwing off the Cloak when Harry grabbed her and yanked her out of the way of a flaming torch. She couldn't see now, with Harry shielding her from ricocheting curses, and the panic that filled her chest kept her paralyzed as sounds of metal hitting metal met her ears.

Professor Flitwick streaked past her and Harry shifted so that Luna could see Severus hiding behind a suit of armor that was covered in daggers. Her heart leapt into her throat. Professor McGonagall was dueling to kill! Flitwick's charm brought the suit of armor to life and it tried to seize Severus. Luna and Harry barely managed to dodge out of the way as Severus sent the pieces of it flying back toward them.

A beat later she heard McGonagall screaming,  **"COWARD!"**

 _NO!_ Luna thought sharply.

 **"What's happened? What's happened?"** she asked, panic gripping her lungs so tight she couldn't breathe.

Harry yanked her to her feet and they ran to the deserted classroom that McGonagall, Flitwick, and Professor Sprout had chased Severus into. They were staring at a smashed window.

 **"He jumped," McGonagall said flatly**.

Luna's heart froze in her chest.

**"You mean he's dead?" Harry asked.**

**"No, he's not dead," McGonagall replied bitterly.**

Luna's heart beat again. Tears of relief ran down her face.

McGonagall wasted no time shouting orders. Next thing Luna knew, she and Harry were racing back toward the Room of Requirement. Harry darted down the stairs first, slipping a little on the last steps. Luna grabbed his arm to steady him before seeing that the room was now full of people.

It was everyone. Dumbledore's Army. The Order of the Phoenix. They had all come to Harry's aid. Her heart swelled with pride as she gazed at the faces staring up at them.

**"What first, Harry?" George Weasley asked.**

**"They're evacuating the younger kids and everyone's meeting in the Great Hall to get organized."** Harry paused to look at everyone. Luna thought he looked like a general rousing his troops. **"We're fighting."**

There was a great roar of approval and then everyone was surging up the stairs.

 **"Come on, Luna,"**  Dean said, reaching his hand toward her. She took it with a weak smile and followed him back up the stairs.

The Great Hall was packed with groggy and confused students. Luna noticed some of the younger ones clutching each other in fear. McGonagall stood on the raised platform at the top of Hall with the remaining teachers and the Order of the Phoenix members. Luna took a seat next to Dean as McGonagall gave the evacuation instructions.

Across the Hall, Luna saw Blaise Zabini whispering to Pansy Parkinson. She looked furious and terrified as Voldemort's voice echoed through the Hall demanding Harry Potter. Luna watched as Pansy shook Blaise's hand off her shoulder and stood.

**"But he's there! Potter's** **_there!_ ** **Someone grab him!"**

Luna and Dean were on their feet in an instant, wands drawn, ready to fight the whole school if they had to. But then Luna realized that everyone was standing, facing the Slytherin table with cool determination.

**"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," McGonagall intoned. "You will leave the Hall first."**

Blaise hesitated at his table, looking to Luna with a wretched look on his face. She knew he was torn between staying to fight and practicing the Slytherin art of self-preservation. Luna gave an almost imperceptible shake of and flicked her eyes toward Pansy. Blaise gave a nod of understanding and followed the rest of his house out the door.

Soon, all that was left were most of the members of Dumbledore's Army, including, to Luna's surprise, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins, the members of the Order of the Phoenix, and the professors. It was an odd assortment of people, but each wore the same determined expressions on their faces.

Luna took up post in Ravenclaw Tower with a group of fighters led by Professor Flitwick. A cold chill swept through her as she stared out of a window over the grounds. Even in the darkness she could make out a mass of dark shadows hovering near the gate. Severus would be among them.

 _Stay safe Severus,_ she thought. Behind her, a clock struck twelve.

Across the grounds, just beyond the perimeter wall, Severus landed hard. His mind was racing. He needed to tell Harry… he had to have been standing there beneath that fucking Cloak… and Luna, he needed Luna. He had been able to smell her, she must have been there! He needed to tell her…

There was a rustling behind him and a horde of Death Eaters emerged from the trees. With a  _Crack!_ Voldemort appeared. He had Nagini draped over his shoulders as he approached Severus.

Severus bowed low. "They banded against me, my lord. I could not remain."

Voldemort nodded. "Yes. I knew this moment would come. You have done well. As a reward, I give you command of my Death Eaters for the battle to come."

Severus blanched at the thought but maintained an icy stillness. "Do you believe it will come to battle then?"

"Oh yes," Voldemort said, turning toward the gates. "The Order of Phoenix is here. I can feel them.

 **"I know that you are preparing to fight,"**  he said into the darkness. Although he did not raise his voice, Severus knew the Dark Lord was no longer speaking to him. " **Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."**

He paused for a moment and Severus's focused on keeping his thoughts in check.  _The Master of Lies,_ Severus thought bitterly.

**"Give me Harry Potter," the Dark Lord continued, "and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."**

With that, Voldemort turned and swept away.

For a moment Severus didn't move. He could feel all eyes upon him now. Turning to the waiting Death Eaters he said, "Prepare yourselves. At midnight, we take the castle."

Then he sent a silent prayer to any deity that would listen to keep Luna Lovegood safe.


	33. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text in BOLD belongs to JKR and is taken directly from DH.

Luna sprinted down a long corridor dodging falling rocks. She had been sent from Ravenclaw Tower with a message for McGonagall but she’d been found by a stray Death Eater. He was right on her heels firing hexes faster than Luna could counter them. Luckily the man didn’t have good aim.

She was just about to round a corner when he hit the corner of the wall with a hex and the rocks splintered and shattered. A large chuck of stone caught Luna’s lower back and knocked her forward. Her wand flew out of her hand as she fell.

The Death Eater slowed, panting heavily. Luna scrambled for her wand but suddenly her whole body was lifted and flung against the broken wall. She grunted in pain. Luna didn’t recognize the man as he positioned himself between her and her wand.

“Oi, yer a pretty one aren’t ye?” he growled.

Luna edged down the wall, backing away from the towering form.

“Th’ tings I’d do to ye if I had the time,” he taunted. His brown eyes surveyed her body and Luna felt dirty. He heaved a heavy sigh. “Sadly, I’ve got s’more people te kill teday.”

Luna’s heart seized in her chest as he raised his wand. She was going to die.

“ _Avada_ –“ But before he could finish the curse a jet of green light whizzed past Luna’s head and hit him square in the chest. He fell with a heavy thump and didn’t move again.

Luna whipped her head around to see her savior and her heart burst with relief. In one motion she lunged forward, scooping her wand up as she went and threw herself into his waiting arms.

“Severus!” she cried into his neck.

Severus was still shaking from the adrenaline that had taken over when he saw the Death Eater about to kill Luna. _His_ Luna. He tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her wild hair, breathing deeply.

Her hair was longer than it had been the last time he’d seen her. Her skin now a lovely golden color as if she’d recently spent a lot of time in the sun. Despite the cut on her lips and minor scratches on her arms, Luna seemed unhurt as he pushed her back a little to survey her body. Temporary relief swept through him as he kissed her hard.

“You were there, tonight, weren’t you?” he asked. His voice was ragged, eyes wild.  

“How did you -?”

“I could smell you.” He kissed her again, afraid that this might be the last chance to do so.

“Severus, you don’t look well. What’s happened to you?” Luna pushed some of his hair from his face but he shook his head.

“Luna, I don’t have much time,” he told her urgently.

He held her face in his hands and stared into the endless blue eyes he’d come to care for so much. His heart twisted in his chest. What if this was the last time he saw her?

“I suppose it will do no good to tell you hide somewhere safe until the battle is over?”

She gave him a sad smile. “No good at all. I have to fight. All my friends are here. They’re the only ones I have.”  

Severus sighed. “You should have been in Gryffindor.”

“So should you.”

The thought appalled him but Luna wasn’t the first to suggest such a thing. Dumbledore had once said something very similar…

“Never mind that. Listen to me, I must find Harry. There is something crucial I must tell him,” Severus told her quickly.

Luna nodded. “If I see him, I’ll contact you,” she said, flexing the hand with her enchanted ring.

“Good.”

The castle suddenly vibrated, sending rocks crumbling down around them. Severus wrapped himself around Luna protectively. The battle was drawing nearer the pair.

“I have to go,” he told her.

Severus indulged in one more kiss. Still cradling her face in his hands, he stared down at her, his heart pounding. Now was the moment; he may never have another chance.

“I love you Luna Lovegood,” he whispered, surprised at how easy the words came this time.

Luna’s heart soared. For an eternity that was only a second, she stared at Severus. He loved her! She had known that of course, but to hear the words, knowing what they meant to him… In that second she forgot the battle, forgot the war. There was only her and Severus holding on to each other.

“I love you too,” she replied.

Severus took a reluctant step back. “I will find you when this is over. Go!” he shouted.

Luna took a deep breath as sounds of the battle filtered back into her head. With a resolute nod, she spun on her heel and sprinted away.

She ran toward the entrance to the castle where she heard the loudest sounds of battle. Everywhere she looked people were locked in duels. Classmates. Order members. Death Eaters.

Chaos.

Suddenly, with a deafening roar, the heavy front doors burst open and gigantic spiders began pouring through. Luna let out a startled yelp as Death Eaters and students alike scattered.

She watched in what felt like slow motion as Hagrid came running down the stairs with his pink umbrella shouting something she couldn’t hear.

**“HAGRID, NO!”** rang throughout the hall and then _There_! Harry was appearing from under his Invisibility Cloak chasing after Hagrid.

Harry! She had to get to Harry. Luna moved forward just as the Cloak slipped from Ron and Hermione as they bolted frantically after Harry. Luna had barely reached the doors when there was a roar and a crash so loud that the whole castle vibrated with it.

Just outside in the courtyard, two giants were attacking each other. For a moment, all Luna could do was stare, open mouthed. She’d never seen anything so horrible. Then a flash of red hair caught her attention and she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione sprinting into the night towards the Forbidden Forest.

As she watched them run, she saw dark shapes emerging from the Forbidden Forest. _Dementors!_ She realized.   

“LUNA!” someone shouted her name from the left of the doors.

It was Ernie and Seamus, looking haggard but intact.

“Come on!” she shouted, pointing toward Harry and the Dementors.

The three of them bolted across the lawn. Three more strides.

Two.

One.

The air around her suddenly cooled. She saw Hermione’s otter flicker and fade, the Golden Trio collapsed on the ground. With Severus’s words of love echoing in her heart Luna pointed her wand, shouted, “ _EXPECTO PATRONUM!”_ and her hare burst from the tip of her wand, larger and brighter than ever.

Dean’s and Seamus’ boar and fox followed immediately. The Dementors fell back with a horrible shriek of rage.

**“That’s right,” Luna said to Harry. “That’s right, Harry. Come on, think of something happy,” she said soothingly.**

**“Something happy?”** Harry croaked weakly and she could see the hope disappearing from his eyes.

**“We’re still here,” she reminded him. “We’re still fighting! Come on now.”**

There was a beat where Luna wasn’t sure he’d heard her. Then his green eyes met hers and a silver spark emanated from the tip of his wand. A heartbeat later his stag burst forward, Ron and Hermione’s patronuses following closely behind and the Dementors scattered.

**“Can’t thank you enough,” Ron said**. But Luna was watching Harry as he scrambled to his feet.

Suddenly, the earth trembled a shook and a loud roar sounded as another giant burst from the forest.

“RUN!” Harry shouted, but Luna was already moving.

Her, Dean, and Seamus scattered back into the battle raging in the courtyard. _NO!_ Luna thought as she watched Harry running in the opposite direction.

“Potter!” someone shouted from behind her.

Luna whipped around just as a Death Eater raised his wand, aiming for Harry’s retreating back.

“ _Protego!”_ Luna cried just as the Death Eater’s hex left the tip of his wand.

He swung on her with a snarl. “You stupid little brat!”

But Harry had crested the hill toward the Whomping Willow and was safe. Luna smirked at the Death Eater who had turned his whole attention to her.

“You will pay,” he hissed but Luna was faster and within seconds he was laying in an unconscious and bound heap on the battle field.

It could have been hours or mere minutes since Luna had rescued Harry from the Dementors, she didn’t know. All Luna knew was that she had to fight. She had to survive. She had to see Severus again.

Then, as if by some unspoken command, the Death Eaters fell back. They raced past her into the forest, the spiders and giants following in their wake. In the silence that followed the abrupt end of the fighting, she felt it – nothing.

She glanced at her hand where the enchanted ring still sat but there was no gentle hum, no life pulsing through it.

“Severus!” she whispered desperately, twisting the ring. Nothing happened.

Her heart seized with panic. He couldn’t be… no, she wouldn’t believe he was dead. Something was wrong with the enchantment on the ring. That was all. She spun in every direction, looking for him as the last of the enemy filtered into the forest.

_Apparate!_ She thought suddenly. Severus had given her the ability to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts, after all.

But to where?

Determination spread through her as she squeezed her eyes shut and thought very firmly, _Severus, take me to Severus,_ and with a loud _POP_! She was gone.

A second later she reappeared in a dilapidated old shack. For a moment she stood still, slightly disoriented. Then she pulled out her wand, thought _Lumos,_ and the room was bathed in light. The world went completely still. The air was sucked from her lungs and Luna was rendered completely immobile.

Severus was slumped against the wall, surrounded by a pool of blood. His eyes were closed and his face unnaturally pale.  

Luna threw herself forward, her knees slipping a little in the dark liquid as she scrambled to her lover’s side. She clutched at him desperately. There were two large puncture holes in his neck. _The snake_ , she realized. Voldemort had done this. 

“Severus! SEVERUS! ANSWER ME!” she yelled shaking his limp body. More blood oozed from the wound on his neck.    

He couldn’t be dead. Her fingers fumbled desperately for a pulse. Was that – _yes_! There it was, faint and flickering but there was a hint of a pulse.

From the back of her mind, Dumbledore’s words echoed back to her: _Look after our boy for me._ He hadn’t been talking about Harry, she realized with a start. Dumbledore had known. Somehow, he had known about her and Severus. He wanted her to look after Severus!

Grasping frantically at the phial of Phoenix tears, she yanked the necklace off and popped the top. She shook several drops of the clear liquid on each of the puncture wounds, her panic reaching a whole new level when nothing happened. But after a second the wounds hissed and closed and Luna sagged against the wall with relief.

The relief only lasted a moment however. He’d lost so much blood. She had to get some Blood Replenish potion in him immediately. Draping her body over his, she thought very hard about his dungeon office and a second later they Apparated.

“ _ACCIO!”_ she cried and immediately a phial of Blood Replenish zoomed into her waiting hand.

Tilting his head back and into her lap, Luna forced the potion down his throat. She held out her hand and a second bottle came to her. She dumped the contents of that down his throat too before feeling for his pulse again.

It was there. It was weak, but it was steady. Tears spilled down Luna’s cheeks.

“You can’t leave me,” she whispered, brushing his hair away from his face. “I love you, remember?”

Luna knew she couldn’t leave him alone down here in the dungeon. He needed more medical care than she could give him now. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and they Disapparated again.

They landed with a heavy thump in a brightly lit hallway. Several people gasped and jumped back, wands pointing down at them.

They were in St. Mungo’s.

“Help him! Please,” Luna begged.

A mediwitch appeared at her side. “What’s happened to him?” the witch asked as she levitated Severus’s body onto a stretcher.

“A gigantic snake bit him here,” Luna pointed at his neck where his robes were drenched with blood. “I healed the wound with Phoenix Tears and administered two phials of Blood Replenish. But he’s lost so much…” Luna trailed off as the mediwitch began undoing the buttons of Severus’s cloak.

“I think he needs some anti-venom as well. The snake… it’s not normal… it’s powerful. The venom might even be enchanted. I don’t know.”

“It’s okay dear, we’ll do what we can,” the mediwitch said soothingly.

Luna was trembling. Her hands were covered in Severus’s blood. For the first time, she realized how exhausted she was. She sagged heavily against the wall. She had no idea what time it was or even what day it was. The battle had left her drained. Everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched the witches gathering Anti-Venom and Pain Relief potions.

Suddenly there was a loud hissing sound. “This man is a Death Eater!” the mediwitch gasped, looking at Luna with horrified eyes. They had removed Severus’s coat and shirt, revealing the Dark Mark on his left arm.

Luna pushed herself away from the wall.

“This man belongs to Albus Dumbledore. You _will_ care for him,” Luna informed the witch firmly. “There’s a war on. I suggest you prepare yourselves, more like him will be coming.”


	34. Power Over Death

Luna Apparated into a deserted classroom just outside the Great Hall. But when she entered the hall, the scene inside froze her in shock. The Great Hall was now a triage ward. Neville, Oliver Wood, and Lee Jordan were moving the dead to a chamber off the Hall so there might be more room for the wounded. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were trying to sort out the worst of the injuries. Everywhere people were crying or injured or dead.

A sharp howl of pain forced Luna to move again.

“Let me help,” she told McGonagall who was tying a makeshift sling around Justin Finch Fletchly’s broken arm.

“There isn’t much to be done. We’re just about out of everything already. Just try to make them comfortable,” McGonagall replied.

“Tell me who is the worst and I’ll get them to St. Mungo’s.”

McGonagall looked up sharply at that. “How?”

“I’ll Apparate,” Luna replied simply.

“Don’t be silly,” a voice said from behind her. Luna turned to see Hermione and Ron. Hermione’s face was red and puffy from crying. “You can’t Apparate in and out of Hogwarts.”

“ _You_ can’t. _I_ can,” Luna told her, too tired to argue with Hermione.

McGonagall looked at Luna as if she were insane. “That kind of power can only come from a –

“Headmaster. Yes, I know. We’re wasting time,” Luna said impatiently.

Hermione huffed. “That would require a very powerful wizard. And who would have done that for just you?”

“Give it a rest Hermione!” Ginny said sharply, coming up on the small group. Streaks of dried tears still marked her face but her eyes were blazing as she looked at Luna. “She can and she’s right, we’re wasting time. The worst are being treated over here.”

The redhead took Luna’s hand and led her to a cluster of people. Luna recognized several students of all houses. One Gryffindor was slumped, unconscious against the wall, her left arm missing from the elbow down. A Hufflepuff lay next to her, wheezing heavily around, what Luna assumed, was a punctured lung. A dozen others sported similar or worse wounds.

“Right,” Luna said determinedly. She grasped the Gryffindor, who she now recognized as Katie Bell’s friend Leeann, and Disapparated.

Seconds later she returned to the stunned faces of Professor McGonagall, Hermione, and Madam Pomfrey.

“Ho – how?” Hermione gasped as Luna bent to grip Terry Boot.

“Severus,” Luna replied as she Disapparated again.

When she returned the next time it was to paler, more stunned faces. But she ignored them as she Disapparated with another body.

Luna was exhausted when she was finished. _Can too much apparating cause physical damage?_ she wondered idly as she collapsed to the floor on her final Apparation into the Hall. Ginny pressed a cup of water into her hands. Luna offered her a small smile of thanks.

“Where is Harry?” Luna asked after a long drink.

Neville, who had joined the group while Luna had been ferrying wounded to St. Mungo’s, turned red. “I think… I think he … he gave himself up. He said he wasn’t going to but I haven’t seen him and he told me… well he told me to do something if he was busy and he hasn’t returned.”

Everyone looked at Neville in horror.

“No,” Hermione said weakly, falling against Ron.

As if on cue, Voldemort’s horrible, snake-like voice echoed through the Hall. **“Harry Potter is dead. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.”**

No one spoke but there was a great surge toward the entrance hall. Neville helped Luna to her feet and she leaned on him gratefully as they too, made their way to the doors.

Outside, Luna saw a long line of Death Eaters stretched out beside the Dark Lord. She trembled at the sight of Harry’s body, cradled in Hagrid’s arms. Neville shook with silent sobs beside her and then a loud, terrible scream broke the silence.

Luna jumped at the sound of pure despair that issued from Professor McGonagall. The Transfiguration professor had always been fiercely proud of the fact that Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived had belonged to her house – belonged to Gryffindor.

McGonagall’s wail was followed by a chorus from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and Luna didn’t know if she could stand it any longer. Her heart was breaking into too many pieces. She was too tired.

It was over.

Just as she thought her legs were going to give out on her, she felt a warm hand on the small of her back and glanced over her shoulder to see Blaise Zabini. He gave her a grim smile and Luna was thankful for his support as her legs trembled violently beneath her.

“When did you -?” she stared to ask.

**“SILENCE!”** Voldemort yelled and Luna felt as if her voice had been sucked out of her. “ **You see? Harry Potter is dead!”**

**“He beat you!” Ron shouted** and Luna felt instantly as if her own voice had returned.

Gasping, she realized that something was wrong. Voldemort’s power was weaker, incomplete. For the first time, she stared hard at the ugly, disfigured wizard. Luna expected to see a twisted and blackened aura, like those of his Death Eaters around him. Instead, she saw nothing. He was completely empty, as if he had no soul.

Her eyes scanned the line of Death Eaters quickly. As she did so there was a shout and Neville lunged forward from beside her.

“Neville!” she cried as Voldemort disarmed him with a lazy flick of his wand.

Blaise tightened his hold on Luna, as if afraid she might lunge forward too. But she had already turned her eyes back to the Death Eaters. Every one of them had aura’s that were dark, twisted, and ridiculously overjoyed.

Except one.

Narcissa Malfoy’s aura was pure terror. Luna took a deep breath to try to slow her thoughts. This meant something. She just had to put the pieces together.

**“I’ll join you when hell freezes over,” Neville said bravely. “Dumbledore’s Army!”**

There was a roar from the crowd as everyone seemed to find their voices at once. Luna glanced back at Harry’s body again but was struck mute by what she saw. Harry still had his aura. It was bright and whole and fierce and Luna knew in that moment, that Voldemort was right – the battle _was_ won. Dumbledore’s Army had prevailed.

Because Harry Potter was not dead.

She opened her mouth to speak but a scream ripped the air apart and Neville stood in flames. Luna wrenched herself from Blaise’s grasp just as a roar sounded from the boundary of the school.

Reinforcements had come!

The ground gave a sudden tremble as Grawp came around the side of the castle yelling for Hagrid. Voldemort’s giants ran toward him and bellowed their answer. And then there were the centaurs firing into the line of Death Eaters! A large shadow passed over head and Luna glanced up to see her threstals and Buckbeak the hippogriff flocking toward the giants. The chaos that ensued forced everyone back into the castle. The exhaustion Luna had felt earlier melted away as she rejoined the fight.

She was momentarily slowed when the door that led to the kitchens blasted open and hundreds of house-elves swarmed into the hall too. They were all fighting for Dumbledore’s Army. For the Order of the Phoenix.

For Harry Potter.

Ahead of her, in the center of the Great Hall, Luna saw Hermione and Ginny engaging Bellatrix. Fury like Luna had never known surged through her as she remembered how Bellatrix had tried to torture her; how she _had_ tortured Hermione. Sprinting forward she joined the duel just in time to block Hermione from a curse.

She was dimly aware that it was down to them, fighting Bellatrix, and McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley, dueling Voldemort. But she couldn’t think about that. Bellatrix was fast and cunning.

The older witch cackled as she flung a killing curse at Ginny. There was a loud shriek and a flash of red as Molly Weasley lunged forward screaming, **“NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!”**

Luna fell back, breathing heavily, and joined the rest of the crowd as they watched these final duels. A moment laughter, Molly Weasley stood triumphant.

Voldemort roared his fury and spun toward Molly but a ringing, “ _Protego!_ ” came from thin air. Harry yanked off his Cloak and Luna’s heart jumped in her chest at the sight of him.

There was no fear in him as he began to circle Voldemort. She didn’t need to see his aura to know that Harry was determined, ready, and capable of ending the war. Here. Now.

Luna listened as Harry explained how Dumbledore had outsmarted Voldemort. The entire Hall had gone silent, everyone straining to hear Harry’s words.

**“Severus Snape wasn’t yours,” Harry said**.

Her throat tightened with tears. Harry knew!

**“Snape was Dumbledore’s, Dumbledore’s from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can’t understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape’s Patronus was a doe, the same as my mother’s, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children,” Harry said.**

Everything made sense now. The woman Severus had betrayed the Death Eaters for was Harry’s mother! Silent tears fell from Luna’s cheeks as her heart swelled. She wanted to leave, to Apparate to Severus’s side, and tell him she knew everything. That she loved him even more because of it. But she didn’t. She needed to see the end.

Harry was talking about the Elder Wand now. Explaining that Draco had been its master but he, Harry, had disarmed Draco when they had escaped Malfoy Manor. Luna suddenly felt very small and foolish for questioning Fate. For doubting even for a moment, that all the bad things that had happened were not leading up to this moment.

Harry raised his wand, his aura glowing like that of a Knight in armor. The castle floor trembled beneath her feet as Voldemort cast the _Avada Kedavra_ but Harry’s _Expelliarmus_ was stronger. The Elder Wand flew through the air, landing in the hand of its true master, and it was over.

Harry stood victorious.

The Boy who Conquered Death.


	35. Reunion

Severus blinked in the blinding white light. He hadn't expected death to feel like this. Well, he hadn't expected to feel anything at all. Death was supposed to be nothing. A nonentity. Severus shouldn't be aware of himself or the light or the way his heart thundered in his ears.

"Severus," a voice said. He knew that voice. Warm, trusting, always slightly amused.

The light faded and Severus saw Albus Dumbledore smiling before him.

"Dumbledore?" His throat was dry and raw.

"You have done well my old friend."

Maybe being dead made one more susceptible to emotions. Severus had never needed praise before but he couldn't stop the warmth in his chest at Dumbledore's words. He had completed his mission. Relief spread through him as he gave Dumbledore a small nod of acknowledgement.

"I'm dead," Severus said slowly.

Dumbledore said nothing. His lips twitched a little. "There is someone here to see you." Dumbledore inclined his head a little, glancing over Severus's shoulder.

Severus turned slowly around.

"Lily!" he breathed lunging forward.

Her arms went around him, tight and strong. Severus pulled back to look at her. She was as beautiful as he remembered.

"I'm sorry Lily. Please, please forgive me. I've tried to…"

"It's okay Severus. I forgave you a long time ago," she said, leaning her head into his chest. "I didn't always appreciate your treatment of my son," she admonished lightly, "but you kept him safe. I can never thank you enough."

Severus squeezed his eyes shut as a stray tear leaked out. When he opened them again, James was standing beside them. He was smiling. Severus eyed him cautiously.

"Thank you," James said, holding out his hand.

Slowly, Severus shook it.

"This is what death is like? Is this where I will stay?" he asked, thinking he could happily stay with Lily for eternity.

"That depends," Dumbledore said from behind him. Severus had almost forgotten he was there.

"On what?"

"On if you want to stay," Lily answered. "Or if you want to go back to her."

With a start, Severus remembered Luna. His last glimpse of her she had been standing back to back with Ginny, firing spells at a ring of Death Eaters. He touched Lily's cheek and she smiled at him. How could he be asked to make this choice?

"You deserve to be happy Severus. I always thought you deserved someone who would bring light to your life."

For a moment he felt that he was being torn in two. His whole life had been spent in service to Lily. She had been his first friend when they were children. They'd attended Hogwarts together. His sense of purpose had been linked to her for the past sixteen years! Could he give that up? A year ago, he would have chosen to stay dead and spend eternity with Lily. Now, the thought of never seeing Luna again filled him with dread.

Severus wrapped Lily in another hug. "I love you," he said, closing his eyes, and breathing deeply.

When he opened his eyes again, James was gone. The light seemed to be dimming. Lily stepped back.

"I love you too Severus. You're my best friend," she said, touching his face, an understanding smile forming on her lips.

Severus glanced back at Dumbledore. "I don't want to stay here," he admitted quietly.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and then everything went dark.

When Severus opened his eyes again, he was laying on a hospital cot. There was light glowing from around the edges of the drawn curtains. To his right, Luna was curled up, catlike, in an arm chair fast asleep, one arm stretched forward to hold his hand.

Seeing her there, bruised, exhausted, but next to him, Severus knew he had made the right choice. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and her eyes flew open.

"Severus!" Her blue eyes filled with tears and she leapt to her feet. "You're awake!"

"Tell me," he croaked. His throat burned a little as he spoke.

Luna waved her wand and conjured a cup full of water. "Drink this," she said.

After he drank the entire cup, she used her wand to refill it. "It's over. Harry did it."

 _Harry,_  Severus thought. That meant Harry was dead. "So he's… he's… dead?"

"Yes. It was spectacular really. And terribly sad. Voldemort had no remorse in him when he died. No soul, no humanity," Luna told him.

So Potter was dead. He had hoped against hope that Dumbledore had been wrong or that Potter might have found a loophole.

"And Harry told him, told Voldemort that you were Dumbledore's man. That you had been Dumbledore's since you started hunting Harry's mum. It makes sense now. Why you hated Harry, why you betrayed the Death Eaters.

"Harry will be 'round in a while if you want to see him," Luna said.

Severus blinked at her in shock. "I thought he was dead? You just said…"

Luna frowned at him. "No, Voldemort is dead. His own killing curse rebounded off Harry's  _expelliarmus_  and killed him. Harry is very much alive."

Involuntary tears leaked from the corners of Severus's eyes. The cot shifted as Luna sat on the edge and brushed them away. Severus turned his face into her touch to kiss her palm.

"Where are we?" Severus asked.

"St. Mungo's. All the wounded were brought here."

"How did I - ?"

"I found you. The ring you gave me stopped humming and I found you," Luna's voice wavered.

Severus could only imagine what she had found in that shack. It must have been horrible for her because she paled a little and her eyes glazed over with tears.

He shifted on the cot so there was more room and pulled her down beside him. "You saved my life," he whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"You came back to me," she said on a sigh. He could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

"I came back  _for_  you," he corrected.

It wasn't long before Luna was fast asleep against him. He knew how exhausted she must be. Her breathing was slow, rhythmic and soon Severus was lulled into a deep, dreamless sleep by her presence.

When Severus woke again, it was dark. Luna was curled on her side beside him, his hand resting on her hip. Her hair tickled his nose as he leaned in to press a kiss just behind her ear. She stirred a little.

It had been too long since they had last shared a bed, he thought, his hand running down her thigh. Five months at least. Luna let out a soft moan when he wrapped his arm around her and cupped her breast. He knew she was awake now by the way she pressed her soft ass against his hard cock.

 _Maybe now isn't the time,_  he thought. It should be enough to just be with her, to hold her. But he couldn't stop his hand from kneading her breast.

"Severus," she whispered sleepily.

"Yes, my love?" he rasped in her ear. His hand slid under the waist band of her floral leggings to that sacred space between her legs.

"I need you," she gasped as his finger found her heat. He stroked her gently until he felt her arousal spreading.

Severus pushed her leggings and underwear halfway down her legs. Rolling on top of her, he straddled her trapped hips. Severus freed his cock from his trousers and slid along the cleft of her ass until he felt her entrance against him.

"Please," she begged into the pillow. "It's been too long."

Severus obliged her, sinking slowly into her wet depths.

"Gods be, love!" he gasped in her ear. "You're tighter than I remember."

Luna was heaving beneath him. She wiggled her ass at him and her inner muscles clenched around his cock. Severus let out a hiss at the sensation.

"Make love to me Severus."

"Gladly."

He kissed behind her ear and down her neck as he slowly began moving his hips. This woman was what he'd come back for. She whimpered and writhed beneath him as he slid in and out of her wet sex.

He lost track of time as he made love to Luna. At some point, he withdrew so she could kick off her leggings and wrap her legs around his waist. But the separation was momentary and then they were connected again. Her body conformed willingly around his until Severus was no longer sure where he ended and she began. She held his face tenderly in her hands, staring deeply into his eyes as he thrust into her.

"I love you Severus," she whispered before kissing him deeply.

He rocked into her harder at the words, spurred on by an intense wave of emotion. This was his witch. His redemption. The heat that spread through him had nothing to do with their frantic movements. Her body arched beneath him and he could feel her trembling, her core tightening around him.

"I'm close," she gasped.

"Come for me, my eagle."

Luna couldn't help but obey. Her pleasure crashed around him and before she had finished he was pumping into her one last time and losing himself deep within her, crying out her name.

He collapsed, panting, on the cot.

"I thought I was merely an eaglet?" Luna said after a moment.

"Mmm," Severus agreed. "You were. But you're all grown up now, aren't you?"

He felt her smile against his shoulder. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his own face. At last, Luna could truly be his. He would not have to leave her side again.


	36. Aftermath

Luna woke feeling mostly refreshed but sore. Aside from waking up to make love to Severus, who was still slumbering peacefully beside her, she had slept for the better part of 24 hours.

She paused for a moment to reflect on everything that had followed Harry's victory. The celebration that had burst through the Great Hall had been deafening. She had wanted to leave immediately but instead, she pushed her way through the throng of people to McGonagall's side.

"Severus said Dumbledore left instructions on how to Apparate out Hogwarts. I suggest you find it so we can get the rest of the wounded to St. Mungo's," Luna had told the startled professor. McGonagall had stared at Luna searchingly before nodding and disappearing toward the Headmaster's office.

Blaise had caught Luna by the arm. "Thank you, for trusting me."

"I thought you left," Luna said.

"I started to. But then Pansy tried to double back so I  _confunded_  her and sent her on her way. I doubled back instead," he explained. Luna had hugged him then which Blaise had returned somewhat awkwardly.

Then Luna had seen Harry, looking elated but exhausted. She shouted something about a Blibbering Humdinger, which sounded ridiculous even to her, but it had created enough of a diversion for Harry to slip out of the Hall with Ron and Hermione unnoticed.

It had been almost nine am when she had finally Apparated back to St. Mungo's after Voldemort's defeat. Soon after, she'd conjured a chair beside Severus and had fallen fast asleep.

Now Severus shifted beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "What are you thinking about my love?" he murmured.

"How beautiful you are," she answered with a smile.

Severus grunted. "No one in their right mind would call me beautiful."

She grinned even wider. "Good thing everyone knows I'm completely bonkers."

A small smile played at the corner of his mouth.

"I need a shower and a change of clothes. Will you be all right for a while?" she asked him, brushing his hair away from his face.

"Miss Lovegood, I've been taking care of myself without you for thirty-six years. I think I'll manage a few more hours," he intoned.

Luna laughed as she redressed. "I'll be back in no time."

She slipped into the hall of St. Mungo's and was surprised to find Harry walking toward her.

"Hello Harry, you look rested," she said.

Harry grinned at her. "Yeah. I think I spent all day in bed yesterday. By the looks of it, so did you."

Luna glanced down at her dirty, blood stained clothes. "I needed to be here."

Harry shifted from foot to foot. "Ginny told me. About you and Snape."

"He's a good man, Harry."

"You knew he was on our side, didn't you?"

Luna nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?"

Harry gave her a rueful smile. "Probably not. Is he awake? I'd like to speak to him,"

"I think he'd like that. I was just leaving for a shower."

"Thank you, Luna. For everything you did for me," Harry said quietly.

Luna wrapped her arms around him. "I would do it again if I had to," she whispered just before they parted.

Severus had just finished dressing when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he called and was surprised to see Harry Potter come through the door.

The two stared at each other in silence. Harry shifted slightly.

"I wanted to say thank you," Harry finally said, meeting Severus's eyes. Harry's green eyes held a hint of defiance, as if daring Severus to make fun of him.

Severus blinked at the boy before him. For the first time, Severus saw him, not as James reincarnated, but as just Harry, a boy who'd had the weight of the world dropped on him.

"I should be thanking you but if you're anything like your mother, you'd never accept gratitude," Severus replied.

"Everyone keeps thanking me," the boy replied quietly. He sounded exhausted.

Severus steeled himself for his next words. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Harry gave him a startled looked. Severus had never called him Harry and apologies were not generally in the potions master's vocabulary.

"Apology accepted," Harry said slowly. He bit his lip for a moment before holding out his hand.

Severus did not hesitate to shake it. "I was wrong about you Harry. You're not a complete dunce."

That earned him a chuckle. "Professor –" Harry began.

"But I'm not your professor anymore, am I? It would be acceptable if you called me by my given name," Severus interrupted.

"Severus," Harry said slowly as if he were testing the name on his tongue. "Will you tell me about her sometime? My mum, I mean."

"I think I would like that," Severus answered truthfully.

Although the tension between them was not gone, Severus could feel the weight of it lifting. Luna would be proud of him. But suddenly Harry looked even more anxious than he had before.

"The Ministry is insisting that everyone involved with the Death Eaters go to trial," Harry finally told him.

"Of course. I would expect nothing less."

Harry met Severus's eyes. Lily's fierceness shown through as Harry said, "I won't let them send you to Azkaban."

"Harry, I've long since accepted the consequences my actions may have."

"No! If it weren't for you, I would never have known how to defeat Voldemort," Harry replied adamantly. "You're a hero too. Everyone keeps giving me all the credit but it wasn't me that saved everyone. It was you and Dumbledore and my parents and the Longbottoms. It was Luna and Ginny and Cedric," Harry's voice broke a little, "It's was everyone who ever stood up to fight. I won't let them punish you for doing what needed to be done."

Severus had no words for that so he just nodded, his throat constricting with emotion. Apparently almost dying made one weak, he decided bitterly.

Luna Apparated to her bedroom where she stripped off her filthy clothes before heading into the bathroom. The shower was hot and revitalizing and she stood under the spray for a long time, letting the steam relax her worn and tired muscles. Maybe twenty-four hours of sleep wasn't enough after one went through battle, she mused.

She had just finished dressing when she heard a  _crack_ and then someone was pounding on her door.

"Luna! Luna are you in there?"

It was her father. Luna threw open the door and rushed into his arms.

"Oh, Luna. Luna!" he cried as he stroked her hair, crushing her against his chest. "I thought I would never see you again."

"It's over Dad. It's really over," she told him.

He nodded against her. "I know. They released us from Azkaban yesterday morning. But when I got to St. Mungo's there was too much chaos. I couldn't find you." His voice broke on these words.

Luna felt very bad for having gone straight to Severus's room and fallen asleep. "I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm okay, see?"

She took a step back so Xenophilius could get a good look at her. "You fought, didn't you?"

"I had to. Come on, Daddy. Let's sit down and have some tea," she said, taking him by the arm. "I have so much to tell you."

After Luna made a pot of tea, she sat her father down and began talking. She started by expanding her previous, vague explanation of the D.A. and how she came to be in the Department of Mysteries. Then she moved on to explain to her father about her relationship with Severus, how she had escaped Malfoy Manor, and about Shell Cottage. Finally, she ended by telling her father about the battle, and how magnificent Harry had been.

Xenophilius remained silent through it all.

"Daddy, please say something," she prompted when he hadn't spoken in over a minute since she'd finished her story.

He blinked at her slowly. "You say you're in love with Severus Snape?" he finally managed.

"I am. Don't be angry Daddy, please," she begged.

"I'm not angry. I'm just in a bit of shock, I suppose. He is much older than you. A professor, after all."

"I know it's a bit unconventional, but… I can't explain it. I've been drawn to him for years and he needs me," Luna pressed. "I need him."

Xenophilius nodded. "Well," he said briskly, "we can't help who we love."

Luna beamed at him. "I should get back to St. Mungo's. The Ministry is taking statements. I'm giving mine this afternoon."

"Yes, yes of course. I'm going to change and I'll meet you in London tonight. We'll stay there until things settle down some," he told her with a pat on the hand.

Luna didn't see the smile slip from his face as she Disapparated.


	37. The Harsh Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew it wouldn't be as easy as the war ending for them to be together right? Sorry, just had to add a bit more drama. Also, this is techinically the last chapter. But there is an Epilogue coming.
> 
> ~SHP

Not long after Harry left, a ministry official came to Severus's door and asked him to remain on the premises until further notice. They were trying to gather as many statements as possible from those directly involved in the battle.

St. Mungo's was put on lockdown in an effort to control the chaos. Only family of those in the hospital or Battle of Hogwarts participants were allowed entry. That did not stop the streets outside of the hospital from filling with people. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of witches and wizards from all over turned up to take part in the celebration.

Severus ventured from his room around midday. The halls of the hospital were full of people. Several turned to stare as he moved among them, but he didn't care. Their wariness did not affect him.

He was surprised however, when Neville Longbottom appeared in front of him. Neville looked a little worse for the wear, with fading burn marks on the side of his face and part of his hair singed away. Nevertheless, he met Severus's eyes steadily.

"If you hurt Luna, I will kill you," Neville said.

Severus inclined his head slightly. "If I hurt Luna, I will let you," he agreed.

Neville gave him a serious nod before holding out his hand. Severus had never shaken so many hands as he had in the last thirty-six hours.

Severus finally found a place where he could look out into the streets. Well-wishers packed in as far as his eyes could see. People held sign saying  _Harry the Hero_  and  _Long Live the Golden Trio_. Severus couldn't help the derisive snort that left him. Turning away from that side of the corridor, he moved to where he could stare down into the courtyard that was enclosed by the hospital.

He wasn't surprised to see Luna walking among those sitting in the sunshine. She was wearing a blue and yellow stripped jumper over a purple shirt and orange leggings. It was an utterly ridiculous outfit that brought a reluctant smile to his lips.

In the silence of the hall, he felt someone come to stand next to him. Severus did not have to look to know who it was. The two men stood in silence for several seconds.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Xenophilius asked.

"Lovely," Severus replied truthfully.

"She has the kindest heart of anyone I've ever known," Xenophilius continued.

Severus did not reply even though he silently agreed.

"She says you love her."

"I do."

"And there is nothing you wouldn't do for her?"

"Nothing."

Xenophilius nodded. "I'm glad to hear you say that.

"When Luna was six years old she found this cat outside in her mother's garden. It was the ugliest thing you'd ever laid eyes on. It had clearly been mistreated as it quite nervous around us and it was missing an eye and half its tail. Scratched Luna to bits when she finally caught the thing. She didn't care that it hurt her, or that it was ugly. She insisted we keep it. She's been collecting ugly, abused, and unwanted things ever since."

Below them, Luna threw back her head and laughed at something that had been said to her. Severus did not need to hear her laugh to know how melodious and beautiful it was. His throat was dry.

"You have to let her go," Xenophilius said quietly.

Severus finally turned to the man. They were equal in height but Xenophilius was as fair and blonde as his daughter.

"And why should I do that?"

"Because she deserves someone young and whole who can give her a future. Look at her down there. Look at how alive she is! She needs someone as vibrant as she is, someone who will walk with her in the sun, not hide her away in a dungeon. I do not say this to be cruel, but ask yourself what will happen to her if you get sentenced to Azkaban? Do you expect her to simply put her life on hold?

"Where will you take her? To Spinner's End? She doesn't belong in a cluster of row houses. She is too wild. Too free."

Xenophilius sighed. "I don't expect it to be easy. It isn't the easy choice. But it is the  _right_  choice. Think about it."

Severus stood quite still long after Xenophilius had left. Luna left the courtyard with a Ministry official and did not return. Still, Severus stood there.

It didn't' seem fair. He had already sacrificed so much. Why should he have to sacrifice anything else? Didn't he deserve to be happy after all this time?

Still, he couldn't deny the truth in Xenophilius's words. Spinner's End was no place for Luna. And what if he did get sent to Azkaban? The Ministry had more than enough evidence to convict him if they were so inclined.

Had he ever even kissed Luna in the sunshine?

No. The closest they had come was their first kiss in the Forbidden Forest. It had been dusk. Everything that had followed had been in the dungeons. Even when he'd moved into the Headmaster's office, he had taken Luna to bed in the dungeons. That was no life for her.

With a heavy heart, Severus finally returned to his room.

Luna was exhausted when she finally left the meeting with the ministry. They had asked her a never-ending stream of questions.  _"How did you come to be involved with Harry Potter, Miss Lovegood?"_  and " _You are able to Apparate in and out of Hogwarts, how did you come to possess this power, Miss Lovegood?"_  and " _What is the nature of your relationship with former Headmaster Severus Snape, Miss Lovegood?"_

She was giving serious thought to changing her last name. Giving her statement had brought the events of the past few days into sharp focus. It had not occurred to her that she had been running on adrenaline and instinct since her abduction from the Hogwarts Express. Now, however, she felt drained and raw; an exposed nerve chafing at the slightest provocation.

All she wanted was to crawl into bed next to Severus. Being wrapped in his arms would bring her peace. She felt as if she needed to sleep for another twenty-four hours and she didn't realize she hadn't even had her own wounds treated until a Mediwitch stopped her and handed her a jar of bruise salve.

Severus was standing by the window when she entered. She stopped in her tracks when he turned to look at her. Something was wrong. It was as if an icy hand had wrapped around her heart.

"I didn't think I would be gone so long. Father came home and I had to speak to him and then I had to give my statement to the ministry. Terry Boot and Leann Farley stopped me in the courtyard to thank me for… well, for saving their lives I guess," she told him, hoping he simply had missed her.

"We should talk Miss Lovegood."

The way he said her name sent shivers up her spine. There was no teasing warmth behind the use of her formal name.

"What would you like to talk about Severus?"

He closed his eyes as if he were in pain.

"I think it's time for our arrangement to end. It seems to me that it has run its natural course," he said quietly.

Luna's heart skipped a beat in her chest. "What?"

"Do not pretend this was anything more than a passing fancy, Miss Lovegood," Severus said sharply. "And to be honest, I had hoped you would have enough sense not to spread our personal business about in the aftermath of a war!"

Luna felt as though she'd been slapped. "Excuse me? I didn't  _spread_  anything. People put two and two together Severus! I was Apparating people into St. Mungo's until I exhausted myself because I was the only one who could! They're not stupid.

"And to say this is just a passing fancy is an insult to us both. What about this?" she snapped, holding up her hand where the snake ring still warmed her finger.

Severus gave his wand a lazy flick and the ring disappeared from her hand. Luna let out a sharp gasp.

"Give it back!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. She lunged at him but he caught her arms and held her away from him.

"Don't you see? I  _used_  you! I used you for my own selfish ends. It wasn't love that I felt for you. I was lost, Miss Lovegood, and you were the only one kind enough to notice. I took advantage of your innocence and naivete and I'm deeply shamed by my actions towards you."

"That isn't true! And we both know it!" she yelled.

She couldn't do this. Not now. She was too tired, too wrung out.

"It's over between us, Miss Lovegood. Please do not make any more of a scene." There was an icy finality to his words.

Choking back a sob, Luna stepped away from him. She moved to the door in a dreamy daze.

In a fit of anger and hurt, she spun back. "I was wrong about you after all. You are a coward," she hissed before slamming the door.

The moment she had gone, Severus collapsed on the hospital cot and began to cry. For the second time in his life he knew a heart break so profound he thought he might not ever recover.


	38. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached our end. Thank you for sticking with me, following this story, and leaving your kudos. If you enjoyed this story, let me know. If you didn't, constructive criticism is welcome too. I really love unusual ships and had a great time writing these two.

**6 months later**

Luna was the first to emerge from the Ministry building after his trial ended. She couldn't bear the thought of him seeing her standing there and not acknowledging her presence.

It had been six long months since the end of the war. Six months since she had spoken to Severus. A lot had happened in those six months.

Luna had moved out of her childhood home after discovering her father had spoken to Severus about any future relationship the potions master might have with Luna. She now lived with Hermione in a small flat in London. Luna had sent several owls to Severus with letters of apology but he never replied. The word  _coward_  was still bitter in her mouth.

In the meantime, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione had setup a survivor's group. The group met three times a week and was open to anyone who had participated in or lost someone to the Battle of Hogwarts. Nightmares were commonplace among the group, as was a peculiar sense of being too young to move forward and having seen too much to go back to innocence. They were a lost group, all of them. Right down to George Weasley who was only just reopening  _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_  with the support of Percy Weasley.

Harry and Ron also attended the group regularly. Both boys had been invited to join the Aurors. Hermione was working closely with the ministry as well, trying to make reparations to muggleborns that had been persecuted during Voldemort's reign. As far as Luna knew, Hermione had not yet found her parents and returned their memories to them.

Today had been the first Death Eater trial. Severus's trial. It had been a widely publicized event. Through testimony and evidence presented by a slew of people, including Harry, the ministry had cleared Severus's name under the condition that he continue to work with them as they tracked the last of the Death Eaters that remained at large. Severus had easily agreed.

The decision came as a relief to Luna, who had not wanted Severus to spend his life in Azkaban. He deserved more than that for his service and sacrifice. She knew through Ginny that Severus and Harry had become quite close and that it wasn't uncommon for both men to be at the Burrow for Sunday dinners.

Luna had snuck into the back of the courtroom to watch the trial and had slipped out again just was quickly when it was over. Seeing Severus, hearing the deep timbre of his voice as he testified, had sent waves of renewed grief through the young Ravenclaw. She missed him too much to put into words. Luna decided she needed some fresh air and thought she'd like to walk back to her flat instead of Apparating home. The gently falling snow was beginning to stick to the grounds and the evergreen bushes that lined the street where she walked. Ahead of her, an emerald green butterfly took flight from a leafless rose bush.

 _Odd_ , she thought as she watched the butterfly flutter toward her but she held out her hand to it all the same.

It landed on her outstretched hand and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. She gasped in surprise and realization when it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Luna whipped around almost slipping on the frozen side walk. Severus stood a few feet behind her. Blood rushed in her ears and she felt as if her throat had quit working.

"Miss Lovegood," he said. The soft warmth of his voice sent a shiver through her.

"Pro-professor Snape," she stammered.

His lips quirked in an amused smile. "I'm no longer a professor, you know."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I know. Would Mr. Snape be better?"

He stepped closer and Luna had to tilt her head to look up at him. "Call me whatever you would like. I was hoping I could have a few moments of your time. There is something I would like to show you."

Luna shifted uncertainly as he offered her his arm. After a moment of deliberation, she nodded and slid her arm into his. Despite the months apart, touching him sent an instant thrill through her. She fought to keep her touch light when all she wanted was to cling to him.

It hit her then just how much she had missed him. The smell of him had just hit her nostrils when they Disapparated.

A second later, Luna found herself standing on a gravel lane. She quickly stepped away from Severus, afraid that she was going to lose the fragile grip she had on her composure. Instead, she focused on her surroundings.

The lane led to a small cottage surrounded by a low stone wall. On either side was fenced pasture and two horses watched them curiously from a run-in shed. In the fading afternoon light, Luna could just make out a small pond and small barn behind the cottage.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Somerset, just outside of Bath. Do you like it?"

Luna stared at him. "It's lovely," she admitted.

"I had hoped you would like it," Severus told her, stepping closer. His black eyes bore into hers.

"What?" she breathed as he stopped just before her. She was as mesmerized by him now as she had been that first day in the Forbidden Forest.

Severus had changed in the last six months. Color had returned to his face. Sunday dinners with the Weasley's had filled him back out. The harsh lines of anger and stress that had marred his face were beginning to fade. But his eyes were as black and intense as ever.

"I have no right to ask you for more than you've already given me but will you allow me to explain my actions?"

Struck mute by shock, Luna could only nod.

"Six months ago, you were a vibrant war hero with life stretched out before you on a silver platter. I was an old, ugly traitor who stood accused of being a Death Eater. I had nothing to offer you. I could never have taken you to Spinner's End, you were too wild for such a place. And I would  _never_  have asked you to wait for me while I was in Azkaban," Severus told her. His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

"You wouldn't have had to," Luna whispered.

"I know, but I didn't want you to lead that life. I've spent the last six months getting my affairs in order, preparing for every eventuality. I sold my home in Spinner's End and I bought this house."

Luna's eyes flicked to his lips as he spoke. Her heart hammered in her ears. She stepped further away from him, as if that might help clear her mind. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"What I'm trying to say, Luna, is I don't want to spend another moment without you. I bought this house with you in mind, with the hope that someday I might get to share it with you."

"With me?" she repeated stupidly.

"I thought it might be a nice place to keep the old, ugly, and unwanted creatures you collect."

Severus watched her expectantly. She saw hope and fear and complete vulnerability in his eyes. He was opening his heart to her.

Blinking back her tears she asked softly, "Why are you here?"

His eyes darkened a shade as he replied in a husky growl, "Because I love you."

Luna laughed and threw her arms around him; he swept her up into a passionate kiss.

"Severus," Luna whimpered against his mouth.

From within his robes, Severus pulled out a ring. The snake ring. But it was the snake ring reworked. Now, instead of a knot, two snakes twisted together, an emerald resting on their heads. Luna couldn't hold back the tears that filled her eyes.

His arms tightened on her waist as his tongue found hers. "Say you'll marry me," he rumbled.

Suddenly Luna pulled away. Severus growled his displeasure. Her breasts heaved and her face was flushed. Severus wanted to yank her back to him, but he waited as she caught her breath.

"My father… you won't let him drive you away again will you?" she asked.

"I've spoken to your father. He has agreed that it should be your choice."

Luna's eyes softened. "You did all this for me?"

"I would do anything for you Luna," he answered. Although his voice was soft, there was finality to his words and Luna did not doubt them.

"Yes! I'll marry you."

Severus paused only long enough to slide the ring on her finger before pulling her back into his arms and kissing her again.

"I swear to you Luna, there is nothing that will keep me from you again," he whispered into her hair. "I loved Lily Potter. I'm sure you know about that by now. Lily was and will always be my moral compass. But you, Miss Lovegood, you are my horizon and I promise to spend my life following you."


End file.
